A strange phenomena
by Dark Phoenix 13X
Summary: PJo: What if Jen, Pacey and Joey were part of the 4400 people who had been taken to the future and sent back altered 3 years after they had been taken. Timeline: After 317 Cinderella Story, but before the kiss. Chapter 17 part 2 up
1. Prologue

**A strange phenomena**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them…if I did I'd have probably renamed the show to Pacey's Pond or at least cut Dawson the dork time…a lot. Anyways enjoy.

**Summary:** P/Jo: What if Jen, Pacey and Joey were part of the 4400 people who had been taken to the future and sent back altered 3 years after they had been taken.

**Timeline:** After 317 "Cinderella Story", but before the kiss.

**Note: **Thanks for your kind feedback xxoJenxoo, I first want to try this and maybe afterwards I'll try a sequal to friend of foe.

* * *

**Prologue**

_2000_

Pacey stops the car at the side of the road and gets out saying "Ok what did you mean by that?"

Joey get out as well and the meet at the front of the car "by what?" she asked confused.

"About me knowing you better then anyone else." Pacey clarified.

"Exactly like I said Pacey, you know me ok. In a way that nobody besides Dawson ever has." Joey answers.

"I'm not talking about Dawson right now. I'm talking about me, I mean you can't keep on doing this to me Potter." Pacey told her.

"Doing what? So I count on you and tell you secrets and suddenly-" Joey replies.

"And you call me in the middle of the night to come pick you up, why?" Pacey asks.

"I'm sorry that I called you. I thought that I could-" Joey starts to reply but is cut off again.

"I'm not mad that you called me, I just want to know why you called me." Pacey tells her.

"You were the first person that I thought of Pacey." Joey replies after a few seconds of thinking.

"What does that mean Jo?" Pacey asks her.

"It means that…I guess it means that I can talk to you and that you are there for me." Joey answers him.

"Don't you ever get tired of talking?" Pacey asks her.

"No" Joey says confused, not getting what is about.

"I get tired of talking." Pacey says to her and then adds "I don't want to talk anyone."

"Pacey what is going on, why are we-" Joey stops "What is that?" she asks as a light suddenly appears above their heads. They both look up at the light and then before they knew it they were standing amongst a lot of people near a lake and mountains.

----------

_2003_

"Pacey…how did we get here, and who are these people?" Joey asks scared.

"I have no idea Jo." He tells her putting an arm around her to try and comfort her.

"Is that Jen?" Pacey then asks seeing someone he recognizes. Joey looks at the direction Pacey is staring. "It looks like her." She told him.**

* * *

**

End prologue, chapter 1 is coming up right after.


	2. Chapter 1 – Strange place and people

**Chapter 1 – Strange place and people**

_2000_

Jen was still at the docks after she had told Dawson to go and talk with his mother about their fit on asking Mitch Leery for help with the restaurant. She noticed a light and looked up "what the-" she started but suddenly she was around a large crowd of people near a lake by the mountains.

----------

_2003_

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" she demanded from a guy about her age standing near her.

"You tell me, one minute I'm with my cousin drinking beer by the beach next I'm here with all you strangers." The guy answered her.

Jen at him for a moment, "well no time like the present to go find out." She then said starting to walk out through the group of people to get some answers.

"Hey wait up" the guy said as he hurried to catch up with her.

"Jen?" a familiar voice called and she stopped turning around to look at where it came from. "Joey?" she asks as she sees her and "Pacey?" walk up to them.

"Hey Jen, you don't happen to know what is going on, do you?" Pacey asks her.

"I have no idea, you think Jack and the others are here as well?" she asks him.

"We haven't seen anyone else we know…speaking of who is your new friend here?" Pacey asks her.

Jen turned to the cute guy that had followed her and realized she didn't even know his name.

"Shawn Farrel" the guy said extending his hand to Pacey.

Pacey took his hand a bit cautiously, he had no idea what was going on and everybody he didn't know he did not trust. "Pacey Witter, this is Joey Potter and you've met Jen Lindley." He said to the guy.

"Guys, there is a news crew there, you think we should ask them if they know what is going on?" Joey suggested.

"Beats sitting here, doing nothing." Shawn said before they made their way over to them but they were stopped by a woman. "Diana Skouris NTAC, stop right there." The woman said holding a gun pointed at them.

"Geez women, what the hell? We just want to know what the hell is going on? Is this some kind of government secret weapon or something. Teleporting random people from places to this…wherever this is?" Pacey said to her.

"Stop talking and get back to the others. We have to investigate this but one thing I can tell you the US government did not order a ball of light filled with all of you. For all we know you could be caring some kind of disease." The NTAC agent told them.

"I feel fine, I have to get home, grams is probably worried sick about me." Jen said to her.

"You are not going anywhere." The woman said.

"You can't do this, we have rights." Joey said to her.

"We have to investigate this." The woman persisted.

"Well you go and investigate it all you want to, me and my friends are going back home. We don't know what happened one minute we're in Capeside…well except Shawn here but anyways the next thing we know is that we are here." Jen told the woman.

"Whoever took you may have done something to you. We need to give you all full medical tests." Diana Skouris persisted.

Trucks started to pull up and agents and soldiers started ushering people into them, including the three Capeside members and the Seatle resident.

"This is just great" Joey mumbled as the truck drove off. Unconsciously she reached for Pacey's hand needing him to be with her during this weird thing that had happened.

* * *

End chapter 1, feedback please.


	3. Chapter 2 – Quarantine

**Chapter 2 – Quarantine**

"I can't believe this is happening!" Joey exclaimed as she found out she Pacey and Jen had been gone for 3 years. "3 years of my life, gone. Bessie most be worried sick about me. And what about our friends, Dawson, Jack, Andie, Mitch, Gail, Grams, Henry, all off them. They must have been worried sick about us.

"I hate this too Jo, but what can we do about it. It happened. We just have to accept and deal." Pacey told her and the small group of 4 stood together dealing with their loss of time.

"How can you be so calm about this Pace?" Joey asked him as she threw her hands In the air and added "We lost 3 years, 3 years!"

"I know Jo, but freaking out about it isn't going to turn back time and get us our lives back." Pacey answered her.

"He's right Joey. We need to stay calm about this. I mean everybody here is freaked out about their loss of time." Jen said to her. "Some of us here have been gone for way longer then 3 years. At least we have a chance that our families are still alive. Imagine if you've been gone for 50 years, you have lost most of your life then, if not everything."

Joey was silent, thinking. "We're lucky to have at least each other" Jen added.

Joey managed a small smile, "I know, I don't know what I would do if you guys weren't here with me." She said to them.

"Ah Potter, you know that you'd be missing me like crazy if I weren't here with you." Pacey said smiling playfully.

Joey tried not to smile at him, but failed, as she said "Believe me Pacey you would be as much missed by me as toothache."

Pacey smiled back smugly "You know Potter I would almost believe that…if you weren't so obviously lying."

"Wipe that smug smile from your face Pacey or I just might do it myself." Joey said to him.

"Is that a promise Jo, because I have been waiting a very long time from a kiss from you." Pacey replied.

Joey blushed "I…you…that is not what I meant." Joey stumbled over her words.

Pacey smiled "Really?" he asked her.

"Ok guy, hate to break up you flirting with each other but we really do have to see if we can contact our families. And see how long they are going to keep us here." Jen said to them.

Joey blushed again saying "I, we weren't flirting Jen. We were fighting, as usual."

"Could have fooled me." Shawn said to them. "Are you both so blind you can't see you're into each other." He said to them.

Pacey was trying hard not to show that he was very much into her as he said "Joey and I are just friends." He said calmly to them.

"Pacey Witter interrogation room 1 please." A voice called out through the room.

"That'd be me." He said smiling slightly at the group before wandering towards room 1.

----------

"When were you abducted?" the voice of an NTAC agent asked him as Pacey sat in a chair.

"Junior year, 2000, on the side of the rode. Jo and I were talking and we saw this light thing and then I was suddenly by that lake 3 years later. I don't know what happened. Can I call some people? They must be worried sick about us." Pacey asked.

"Us? You're saying you are here with other people that you know? Interesting, what are their names?" the NTAC agent asked ignoring his question about calling people.

"Jennifer Lindley and Josephine Lillian Potter. Now about that phone call…" Pacey prompted.

"This is interesting Mr. Witter, you and your friends are the only ones here that know one and other. Now how would you declare your relationship to the ladies.

"They're my best friends." Pacey said to him.

"Interesting, did you ever had a romantic relationship with either one of your best friend?" the agent asked.

"Well Jen and I tried to do this sex pact thing we agreed on once but neither of us could go through with it. And Jo, well we never got along so well, only since junior year have we become close friends." Pacey answered.

"Do you have romantic feelings for her?" the agent asked.

"I don't see how that is any of your business if I did. Aren't you supposed to figure out what happened to us instead of interrogating me about my love life?" Pacey said getting fed up with the agent.

"Believe me Mr. Witter, we are doing everything we can to figure out where you have been for the last 3 years." The Agent assured him and then added "you aren't allowed to make any phone calls. When you and the others are cleared to leave your families will be contacted to come and pick you up."

"And when would that be? Look I don't give a shit about contacting my family just contact theirs and let them know that Jen and Jo are alright. And that we are together. Give them some peace of mind for Gods sake." Pacey said to the agent.

The agent was silent "I think that's enough Mr. Witter, you may leave."

Pacey glared at the man as he left the room.

"How did it go?" Jen asked him as Pacey came through the door back into the quarantine room.

"They asked me when I was taken and then when I mentioned I came here with two of my best friends he started to grill me about my love life." Pacey said bitter.

"Well that must have been fun. Did you tell them about Andie and Tamara?" Joey asked obviously not getting the substance of the question.

"Jo, they wanted to know about his feelings for us, right?" Jen said.

"Yeah, sorry Jen, I filled them in on our once made sex pact." Pacey said smirking slightly.

Jen rolled her eyes "honestly what has that to do with anything that has happened?" she said.

"I don't know, they said something about us being the only ones that actually know each other. Maybe they wanted to know just how well connected we were with each other." Pacey replied.

"What did you tell them about us?" Joey asked him.

"What do you think I told them Joey?" Pacey asked her smirking at her.

"That we're good friends who like to fight a lot" Joey said to him, but frowning as she did because that didn't really define their relationship somehow.

Pace looked at her seriously "You sure that is all we are Jo?" he asked her.

"Yes, no…I mean God I don't know Pacey, isn't that what we were arguing about before whatever it was that took us took us three years into the future." Joey said.

"So you admit you have feelings for me that go beyond friendship." Pacey said daring a small smile.

He was looking at her with such hope in his eyes, _'do I feel something else beside friendship for Pacey Witter?'_ She asked herself then shook her head to clear it of thoughts in that way, she couldn't think of him that way. _'Dawson would go crazy if he knew she was falling for his best friend…wait am I falling for him? I can't be I mean he's so…so Pacey.'_ Then another voice said in her head _'But Dawson hasn't seen or heard from us in 3 years. He must have moved on with his life by now. So If I wanted to I could be with Pacey. But everything is so confusing right now I can't just…'_

She looked up at him again seeing he is still waiting for an answer "I can't do this now, not here. Not now." She said to him before hurrying off.

Jen looked at Pacey in sympathy before she went after Joey.

"Well that went well." Pacey said sarcastically.

"If it helps man, I can tell you she's into you. It's just a lot to deal with all of this going on." Shawn told him.

"I know it is, I mean I may not care about my family all that much but to know that Dawson and the others have had to deal with us suddenly disappearing it is…weird." Pacey replied.

"Tell me about it. I mean I'm worried about my cousin Kyle, he was with me when they took me. He must have seen something. And then there is my mom and my brother Danny." Shawn said sighting.

"I'm sure they're ok Farrel." Pacey said to him.

"Yeah you're probably right." Shawn said to him.

Pacey smirked "Joey and Jen haven't told you yet. I'm always right."

Shawn laughed amused, a little girl then came up to them.

"Hey there." Pace said smiling at her and he dropped in a crouching stance to talk to her.

"What's your name?" he asked gently.

"Maia Rutledge" the little girl said to him smiling slightly.

"Hi there Maia, I'm Pacey Witter and this is Shawn Farrel. How are you doing Maia?" he asked her.

"I'm ok, you don't have to worry about their families. They're ok." She said to him.

Pacey frowned "And how do you know that Maia?" he asked her.

"I don't know, I just do." She answered him.

"They sent you back with the ability to predict the future or something?" Shawn asked her.

"I don't know, I just know I know this before they happen." Maia told them.

"Ok, this is just weird, you think they sent us back with an ability as well?" Shawn asked Pacey.

"I dunno, I mean we haven't been able to do anything strange as of yet, have we?" Pacey asked him.

"No, I guess not." Shawn replied.

* * *

Feedback please.


	4. Chapter 3 – Uncle Tommy and

**Note:** thanks you for the nice feedback superfan24, RTds9, i-hate-beeky, here is the next chapter, took me a while but here it is, hope you like it.

**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Uncle Tommy and more interrogations**

"Joey wait!" Jen yelled catching up with her.

Joey stopped and turned around a confused and lost expression met Jen's eyes. "Joey, I know you have a lot to deal with right now but you can't run from something potentially good in your life."

Joey looked at Jen as she said "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Jen asked Joey confused.

"How are you able to remain so calm and in control about all of this. You're so fearless Jen, Pacey is the same way and I just wish I could be more like you guys but I'm just so scared." Joey said to her.

Jen smiled "Let me fill you in on a little secret Joey. Us so called fearless, it's just all a tough exterior. Inside we are just as easily hurt as you. Maybe even more so because we don't give our hearts easily to someone."

Joey gave her a small smile then sighted "It's just, I don't know what it means you know. Before we got taken Pacey and I were arguing about why I thought of him first before anyone else. It was really confusing for me at the time, especially since he gave me that look, you know that look." Jen nodded smiling at her but saying nothing so she could continue "Next thing I know it's three years later and we are by some lake. During the ride over here I've been going over and over it and I'm really confused as to why he suddenly wants to become more then just close friends. And what is really scary is that part of me really wanted him to kiss me."

"Well Jo, Pacey had fallen for you months before he picked you up. Maybe even longer but he just didn't realize it. Point is, there is something there between the two of you. You're obviously upset and confused about it but if you didn't feel the same way about him as he does about you. You wouldn't be making such a big deal out of it. You wouldn't be so upset and confused. Dawson isn't an issue since three years have passed and I'm pretty sure he's moved on. You need to kiss him Joey and find out for yourself if you two could be something more. And yes, it's risking your friendship with him but not doing anything about it and just staying friends could kill your friendship just as easily." Jen told Joey and was surprised when Joey gave her a hug "Thanks Jen." Joey whispered to her.

Jen smiled and hugged Joey back "anytime." She said then heard her name being called as it was her turn for interrogation.

----------

"When were you taken?"

"Didn't Pacey already fill you in on this?" Jen replied.

"I'm asking you questions not the other way around." The voice of the NTAC officer said.

"Well if you were to ask questions you didn't already know the answer to I'll answer them, otherwise you're wasting both of our time." Jen replied.

"Answer the question miss Lindley." The agent demanded.

Jen sighted and rolled her eyes. "Fine, the year 2000, Like Pacey probably told you, him Joey and I were in our Junior year, they were taken just outside Capeside off the road. And I was taken in Capeside by the docks of the restaurant Leery's Fresh Fish. Anything else I can indulge you with?" she asked him.

The agent asked a few more questions about Jen's family and her relationship with Joey and Pacey before letting her go.

----------

Joey walked up to Pacey, Shawn and a little girl, "hey" she greeted them.

Pacey looked up "hey" he said back, "I'd like you to meet Maia" he added.

Joey smiled at Maia "hey there, you know I have a nephew who is about your age now."

"I know, he and your sister are fine so you needn't worry about them." Maia said to her.

Joey looked strangely at Pacey who then explained about Maia's unusual ability. After he was done explaining Joey said "Oh, well this is just great!" she said sarcastically, "Now I can suddenly make things fly across the room or something like that."

"Jo, calm down, it's going to alright, whatever they did to us we'll figure it out and deal with it when we do." Pacey said to her as he enveloped her in a hug.

Joey sighted against Pacey feeling her fear and concern about everything leave her body and she breathed in his scent. He smelled like a little like sweat and just his typical Pacey smell. She loved how he smelled and she felt herself get wet and realized how badly she wanted to kiss him he pulled back a little and looked at her, his eyes dark with desire "Pacey" she breathed.

"Yes Jo?" Pacey asked her warm body so close to his making it hard to think clearly and not just kiss her.

Their lips were close together almost touching when she suddenly withdrew from him and said "Just give me some time"

Pacey nodded still trying to force his hardened member to calm down as he watched her. She smiled at him then turned her attention to Maia afraid to lose control and just let herself go.

----------

Jen came out of the interrogation room to see Shawn waiting for her, "what a waste of time. Where are Pacey and Joey?" she asked him.

Shawn chuckled amused by Jen before answering her question "They're playing with Maia, she's this little girl who was taken in 1946. Poor girl, her parents are probably dead by now. But that's not the strangest thing about her being taken. Apparently she has some sort of ability to see the future."

Jen looked at where Pacey and Joey were playing with the little girl and then back to Shawn "Why would they take a little girl from their parents and then sent her back with the ability to see the future?" she asked him.

Shawn shrugged "I don't know, but why take any of us? And did they change us as well?" he asked her.

"Well I can't see the future if that's what you mean." She replied sitting down in a chair.

Shawn sat in a chair next to hers and said "well me neither but maybe all of us here have a different ability, we just don't know what it is and how to use it." He paused for a few seconds before adding "It's scary, to think we might just suddenly blow someone up or something like that without knowing how or meaning to. I don't want to be different when I get back. I just want to be normal, like everybody else."

Jen smiled at him and took his hand so he looked up at her "Shawn, whatever happens when we get out of here. However people will react to us, you have to try and ignore them and just be yourself. And well, you can always call Pacey, Joey or me."

Shawn gave her a smile and realized how beautiful Jen was as he stared into her brown eyes, both of them leaned forwards towards each other not really feeling like they were but like some spell had taken over control over their bodies, then…"Joey Potter, interrogation room 1 please." A voice called and the spell was broken both pulling back from one and other and sat uncomfortable around each other when Joey, Pacey and Maia came up to them.

"Hey there, you must be Maia, I'm Jen." Jen said smiling at Maia.

"Hello" Maia said to her smiling back at her while Joey excused herself an walked up to interrogation room 1.

----------

"I really don't see anything that I can tell you that Jen and Pacey haven't already told you." Joey said to the agent interviewing her. "I was taken in the year 2000, I was with Pacey when it happened. We were discussing something off the road just outside of Capeside and suddenly there was this light and I lost three years of my life and am by some lake In the mountains."

"How would you define your relationship with Mr. Witter and Miss Lindley?" the agent asked.

"They're my best friends, although I Jen and I had some trouble and Pacey and I never actually got close until earlier this year…I mean earlier three years ago." She answered him.

"What kind of trouble did you have with Miss Lindley?" the agent asked.

Joey sighted "well let's see, I was in love with Dawson, my other best friend and suddenly Jen came into our lives and took him away from me. She disrupted our friendship circle and things never got quite the same since she came into our lives. It took a while for us to become friends." She said to the agent.

"Did this sex pact between Miss Lindley and Mr. Witter upset you?" the agent then asked her.

"What?" Joey asked a bit shocked they would ask her that. "I don't see how that has anything to do with this." The agent nodded making a note and ignoring Joey's glare. "I think that is all for today miss Potter, you may go." He the said to her.

----------

"Shawn Farrell interrogation room 3 please" a voice called.

Shawn looked at his newfound friends and smiled slightly, "I hope that I get to talk to my uncle Tommy. He works for NTAC, maybe he can give us some answers."

"Sounds good. Good luck" Jen said to him and received a warm smile from him before he turned to head for the interrogation room 3.

Pacey was watching Jen with an amused expression on his face, when Jen tore her eyes of Shawn and saw him she blushed slightly but tried to hide it "What?" she asked him.

Pacey smirked "Oh nothing" he said and led Jen think he was letting it go only to add "So Shawn is a nice guy huh?"

Jen looked at him "I don't know I guess so. I don't know him that well yet." She said trying not to sound nervous while talking about it.

"Well he seems to like you a lot, in fact it seemed we were interrupting something between the two of you just then." He said to her.

"And what about you and Joey Pacey?" Jen asked him trying to change the subject.

"She needs time" Pacey answered and then turned back to the original topic "So you like him?" he asked her.

"Well he is cute Pace, and nice. But for me it feels like I'm still with Henry. I need to process that he's graduated by now." Jen said to him.

"I know what you mean, I mean all our friends are done with High school while we still have a year of it to go. With probably some make up tests for finals we missed. All while Jack, Dawson and Andie are probably all in Collage. Andie would be at Harvard, Dawson in LA, I wonder how many time he's been mugged by now? And Jack, I don't know Boston maybe?"

"Poor Dawson, it must have been hell for him to suddenly lose his two best friends" Jen said but Pacey interrupted. "Three best friends Jen, you know he would miss you too, even though he knew Jo and I the longest. I wonder how any of them have made it through without your advice. I mean I would have missed you like crazy if you were suddenly ripped out of my life. And not just because you give good advise on my situation with Joey but because I'd be the only tough person left of the group." He said smirking.

Jen smiled slightly then asked "Who do you think took care of them while we were gone?"

"Well they'd take care of each other, Jack would take care of Andie, Grams and Dawson, while Bodie would take care of Bessie. Mitch and Gail would try to help Dawson deal as well, and my family, they'd be throwing a party having finally gotten writhe of me." He said half joking half serious.

Jen smiled and was about to say something when Maia said "They haven't forgotten about you Pacey."

Pacey turned to Maia with a questioning look on his face "Is that so? Who would have guessed? I know I wouldn't have missed them if I could remember the last three years."

Jen laughed "yeah I'd love to see that one, "4400 people sent back by aliens because one 17 year old boy couldn't stop crying about how much he missed his family." That'd would be the same as me crying about missing my mom and dad."

Pacey chuckled "so aliens huh? You think that's what took us?" he asked her.

"I don't know, it's possible, I mean we did come back by a ball of light from out of space." She told him.

"It doesn't make any sense though, I mean, why take us and over 4000 other people in the last 60 years or so to just sent us back altered. What reason could be behind it?" he asked her.

"All questions will be answered in time" Maia said to them just as Joey joined them again.

"What does that mean?" she asked her "Do you know why they took us? And who they are?" she asked.

Pacey and Joey looked at Joey then back at Maia "I don't know, I just know we'll get answers in time."

----------

"Uncle Tommy, hi! It's good to see you! Look, what's going on, nobody will tell us anything." Shawn said as he saw his uncle when he walked into the interrogation room.

Agent Tom Baldwin appears to be in shock at seeing his nephew "We'll let you know as soon as we find out. I still can't believe it's you."

"How do you think I feel? Listen, do you know how long they're gonna keep us, because I really want to go home." Shawn replied.

Tom gestures for Shawn to sit before he asks "Shawn, do you remember anything? Anything at all about what happened that night?"

"See, nothing! Nothing. One minute I'm sitting there with Kyle, on the beach, the next, it's two years later, and I'm standing next to some mountain with a couple thousand strangers around me. Listen Uncle Tommy, some people are saying that we were abducted by aliens." Shawn said needed to know answers.

"We can't rule anything out yet." His uncle told him

"Well can you give me anything? How's my Mom? How's Danny?" he asked his uncle anxious to know.

"Fine, they're all fine. They miss you." Tom replied.

"Hey, what about Kyle? He must have seen something the night I disappeared. Did he tell you anything?" Shawn asked him standing up and walking around the room

Tom watched him as he answered "he hasn't said a word."

"He's ok, isn't he? Isn't he?" Shawn asked somehow already knowing he wasn't but afraid to think about it.

"Kyle's in a coma, Shawn." His uncle informed him.

"What are you talking about?" Shawn asked not believing what he is hearing.

"What I'm talking about, is Kyle, lying in a bed, with a ventilator down his throat. Being fed down one tube and pissing out of another. He's been like that ever since the night you left." Tom said his tone saying he thought Shawn had something to do with that.

"He was fine last time I saw him. We were having a couple of beers…" Shawn said to his uncle not believing his best friend and cousin has been in a coma for 2 years, he sat back down.

"Look, don't you lie to me Shawn!" He uncle said angrily.

"I'm not." Shawn said to him not quite believing his ears as his uncle would actually think he would lie about something like this.

"Don't you lie to me! I've been waiting two years to hear the truth from you, so please don't lie to me." His uncle shouted at him angrily.

Shawn stared at his uncle a second before getting angry himself he jumped up "I just told you the truth! Is that what you've been thinking, this whole time? That I gave Kyle something that messed him up and then I just took off?" Shawn yells at him and then walks around the room not believing his uncle would actually think that bad about him he then turned to his uncle again saying "Screw you Uncle Tommy! I just told you everything I know!" He picks up a chair and throws it at the unbreakable glass between him and his uncle "Dammit! He yells frustrated and angrily before he storms out of the interrogation room leaving his uncle there to think.

----------

Jen watched Shawn come out of the interrogation room upset and excused herself from Joey, Pacey and Maia as she headed over to him.

"Hey, you ok?" she said to him as she approached him.

Shawn looked up and saw Jen, "I'm not really in a talking mood" he said to her as he sat down against the wall.

Jen looked at him considering her option to leave him alone for a while or to try and find out what happened and try to make it better. She decided to go with the latter one and sat down next to him not saying anything but waiting for him to talk.

Shawn knew she was sitting next to him, although he was sitting with his eyes closed against the wall. After a few minutes he started to talk to her about his cousin, about how his uncle thought he had done something to him that put him in a coma for two years. About how his conversation basically went.

When he was done Jen was silent for a moment as he now looked at her with his brown eyes showing in which she felt like somehow she was seeing his soul, it scared her but she pushed her fear aside and said "I know this is hard Shawn but you have to understand that your uncle must not have wanted to believe you did something to your cousin right away. When a person is told over and over again that whoever was with him and in this case disappeared without a trace it eventually makes sense and you start to accept it. Even if you don't want it to make sense and accept it you eventually do because you have no other explanation. Look at the facts, there would be no trace of anyone else on the beach you were at, you were drinking, it is a logical conclusion. A wrong one but a logical, it will take your uncle some time unbelieving what he has finally accepted to believe. It is no one's fault, well except the ones that took us, the must have done something to your cousin."

Shawn was silent listening to her and letting the information process and after a while he finally said "I guess so, thanks Jen."

They smiled at each other, the Jen took his hand and said "anytime."

They continued to sit there in comfortable silence, hand in hand and Pacey nudged Joey.

"Pacey" Joey said shooting him a look and Pacey smirked as he turned her head in Jen and Shawn's direction. "Oh…you think there is something going on between them?" she asked him.

"There is definitely some something going on between them. Jen told me earlier she liked him but it felt weird since she also feels she's still with Henry." He told Joey.

"Well it is weird I guess." She replied to him then added as she looked at Jen and Shawn again "then again, it would be nice if something good came out of all this." She said and finished looking at Pacey.

Pacey looked back at her seeing something that made him smile "Potter, are you flirting with me" he said amused.

Joey blushed at his words as she said "I…no…keep dreaming Pacey" she finally said to him and turned her back to him.

Pacey smirked and walked around so he was facing her again "Oh come on Josephine, you know you like me" he said teasingly.

She looked at him trying hard to glare but then smiled at him and said "maybe I do" with which she knew she would catch him off guard with.

Pacey smiled a genuine smile at her and asked "really."

She had planned to make a joke about it but seeing him standing there so deliciously she suddenly lunged forwards kissing him passionately on his lips.

Pacey was in shock, Joey was kissing him, he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him as he returned the kiss. Joey moaned in satisfaction and put her arms around his neck.

Someone cleared her throat behind Joey and they froze and then slowly broke apart and saw a woman standing there with a disapproving look on her face. "Really shouldn't be doing that in front of a child" she said to them.

Maia smiled at the woman "It is ok, they're in love. I'm happy for them."

The woman kept her disapproving glare at the two saying "that doesn't make that grope fest appropriate for someone of your age to see." She said.

"Sorry" Joey apologized.

"We just sorta lost control, sorry." Pacey said to her.

"Well don't let it happen again. We don't have the privacy for such things in this place." The woman said to them before leaving them alone with Maia once more.

"So we should talk about what just happened" Pacey suggested after a couple of minutes of uncomfortable silence between them.

Joey sighted "I guess we should." She replied.

* * *

Feedback please. 


	5. Chapter 4 – Questions, tests, but no

**Note:** Thanks for the nice feedback, i-hate-beeky, superfan24, elwoodluver00034, paceyjoeytruelove.

**superfan24**- to answer your question, I know Joey, Jen and Pacey have abilities. Just have to think a bit more about what exactly they are going to be. suggestions are welcome.

Here is the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Questions, tests, but no answers**

"It took them long enough" Jen said to Shawn as she watched them make out.

Shawn chuckled as they saw an woman breaking them up and lecturing them, he then turned to Jen "So how do you think your other best friends will react when they show up as a couple?" he asked her.

Jen looked from her two best friends to her new friend and said "Jack will be happy for them. Andie…I don't know really I think she'll be happy that Pacey is happy again. But she might be a bit hurt by it as well. Pacey and her have a complicated history which isn't really my story to tell you. Let's just say Pacey was there for Andie when she needed him the most and Andie helped Pacey realize he didn't have to be a screw up, that he could be someone besides the town loser. Their love was very deep, but Andie had some medical problems and had to spent a summer away and there she befriended someone else who had problems like her and more. He helped her deal and after a while they slept together. Both regretted it but the damage was done and Pacey's heart was broken when she returned and told him. Since then they have become friends again. It was really hard on both of them, They had broken each others hearts and at the same time there was Joey's heart that was broken a week before. You see Joey, Dawson and Pacey have been friends long before Andie, Jack and me came into their lives. I joined High school with them and Dawson was infatuated with me. Which made Joey hate me. She was in love with Dawson but he didn't see it. Joey and Pacey were more arch enemies back, but there were moments they could get along with each other. Looking back all they bickering with each other might have been part of the foreplay to this. Pacey even realized at one moment that he liked her, but she was too into Dawson to really notice him as a potential love interest. So they stayed friends slash mortal enemies. Until their junior year. Dawson and Joey had a rough time the year before, first boyfriends girlfriend, then friends, then Joey was dating Jack, then Jack finding out he's gay, then boyfriends girlfriends again. Then Dawson found out Joey's father whom had been in prison for dealing drugs was dealing drugs again. He made Joey wear a wire and confront him, her father was sent to prison again and Joey broke things off between her and Dawson. Then the summer past Joey wanted Dawson back knowing he had done the right thing, Dawson who had been in Philly didn't want to get back together with her. He rejected her when she was prepared to sleep with him and then sent Pacey to her so she had a friend to comfort her. Then not long after Pacey's heart was broken. They helped each other and drifted away from Dawson. They were still friends with him but they hardly sent time with him." Jen stopped smiling before she continued "Then Pacey and I made this sex pact, totally casual sex. No emotion in it. But neither of us were attracted to each other and couldn't go through with it. Finally we were caught kissing by Joey and Dawson and we broke it off. It was then that I realized Pacey and Joey had feelings for each other. Of course Pacey brushed it off when I told him but I knew. And a few weeks after that I talked to him about it again. Joey was seeing this collage guy called A.J. and he was in town helping her and you could just see how much it hurt him that she seemed to be thanking him for being there for her when Pacey had taken care of almost everything for her. It was then that he finally admitted he was falling for or in the process of falling for her to me. He didn't do anything about it for a long time, just being there for her when she needed him and being her best friend. Until now, I'm pretty sure something would have happened if they weren't taken, but maybe this is for the best for them. Dawson is their best friend and I know he still had feelings for Joey, it might not have worked out well for them back then. Now they have a chance to really give their relationship a shot. I don't think Dawson will be a problem for them…he might freak out a bit but he should be OK with it." Jen finished telling him and looked into his eyes, a shiver went through her hand and she noticed they were still holding each others' hand.

'_God, what is wrong with me? What's he doing do me? I've never felt like this with anyone. Not Billy, he was wild and fun. Not Dawson, he was safe and sweet. Not, Chris, he was just fun. Not Ty, who she just couldn't connect with. He had been hot and funny. But he was also stubborn and could be insensitive and then there was the whole sex deal with him and his bible. Like she would have really done it with him in that car. No Ty had some weird fascination with her history that attracted him to her. He just wanted sex but he had a lot of issues with it because of his biblical believes. Then there was Henry, he had been sweet and tried so hard with her. He was sort of cute and nice but he was a freshman, and he had a one-track mind sometimes. He listened to her, which was rare but he didn't make her feel shivers when he touched her. Which Shawn did do with her. What does this mean? Do I like him, or do I just want him or is this part of his 4400 ability? He listens, he nice, I'm comfortable around him while I don't even know him that well. God this is confusing.'_ Jen thought to herself as she took her hand out his. She looked at the ground a few seconds before turning her eyes to his about to say something but was cut off by a voice from a speaker.

"Jennifer Lindley, Jospehine L. Potter and Pacey J. Witter, please go to interrogation room 2"

"Great" Jen muttered before turning to him again "We'll talk later, go see to Maia." She then turned to walk to interrogation room 2.

----------

"So…" Joey started after a while of silence.

"So…" Pacey repeated, then added "I like you Jo, a lot. I have for a while now, what just happened is not something I just want to forget and pretend it didn't happen." He said to her.

Joey watched him, she stared into his blue stormy eyes for a moment before speaking "It's not. I felt something. You made me feel…"

"I made you feel what?" Pacey asked when she didn't continue.

"Alive" she answered him. "You made me feel alive when we kissed. I don't know what it all means yet Pacey but I do know I don't want it to stop." He took a step closer to her she placed a hand against his chest whispering "Hear me out" as she tried to repress the urge to just grab and kiss him. He hand on his chest she felt shivers run through and she took it off and took a step back. She saw a confused and hurt look on his face.

"I can't think straight when you're so close" she said to him.

A smug look came over his features and Joey glared at him trying not to blush "don't look so smug" she told him. His smug look turned into a smile of amusement of the effect he was having on her. "Pacey" she warned him.

Pacey laughed and held up his hand "ok, ok. Continue" he encouraged her trying hard not to look amused but serious.

Joey shook her head trying not to smile and get her control over herself back again.

"Ok, as I was saying ,I don't want whatever it is between us to stop. But I need to tell Dawson first before we openly are together when we're back home. I know it has been three years for him but we've been friends with him since we were born. He can't have forgotten about us in just three years. I wouldn't have about you if you were taken and I was left behind. I just need to know if he's ok with us. He's been my family for so long Pace. I don't want to lose that. I might have already lost it in these three years and that already scares me to death. And that's why I just can't-"

She was silenced but his finger on her lips and she looked questionably in his eyes again trying to read what he was trying to say. His eyes spoke that he understood, there wasn't a trace of hurt or disappointment to find in them. Just love and understanding, she felt her heart flutter at the look and she heard him say "I understand Jo, don't worry we're in no rush here." He hadn't need to say it because she had already read it in his eyes, she smiled nevertheless and put her hand on his cheek. "I know" she whispered softly and she saw his eyes look confused at her at first then smile. He leaned in and brushed his lips softly over her hers, kissing her. The returned his kissed removing her hand from his cheek and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey uh guys" Shawn finally said after he had cleared his throat two times but neither of them seemed to have heard him, both to lost in their kiss.

They finally broke apart having heard Shawn and smiled at each other before turning to their new friend.

"Don't tell me you didn't hear…" Shawn started and smirked when their faces betrayed that they had no idea what he was talking about "You guys and Jen were called into interrogation room 2." Shawn said amused.

Joey blushed and look at Pacey who laughed before saying "well no woman would have heard that speaker when they're busy kissing me."

Joey hit his arm saying "you didn't hear it either."

Pacey rubbed his arm and looked at Joey but before he said anything Shawn threw him "and neither of you hears me clearing my throat, twice. Now you'd better hurry and get there before they'll come in looking for you."

Joey blushed embarrassed before taking Pacey's hand in hers and said "come on" then she almost dragged him along with her until halfway there Pacey put his arm around her and they walked together to the interrogation room.

"So, what do you think Maia? Do you they'll make it?" he asked the little girl as he sat down beside her.

"They have to, all 5 of us do." Maia replied.

Shawn looked at her confused "Why?"

"You'll see. It's not time for you to know yet." She replied, "I have to go to the bathroom" she then said to him standing up.

Shawn watched the little girl _'What is it she knows? What more could there possibly be in store for us. We've already have so much to deal with when we get back into the world. What more could we have to deal with? What does Maia mean?'_

----------

Jen sat bored in a chair, waiting for Joey and Pacey so whatever NTAC had in store for the three of them could begin.

Finally the door opened and Joey and Pacey entered the room, Jen smirked at them saying in a amused tone "took you two long enough, something kept you busy Joey?"

Joey went to glare at Jen but her face only showed a smile while Pacey wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck "you could say that." He answered Jen while making Joey blush.

"Pacey, they're watching us" she said indicating the three people behind the glass separating the interrogation room in two halves.

Pacey looked at the three people, he recognized 1 over them. It was the woman from by the lake. Diana Skouris, the other two were an man in his 50 or so and a younger man who looked at them with a blank expression.

"So still convinced we're walking viruses?" he asked the female agent.

"There is no indication of any of the 4400 people being infected with any kind of virus. But that doesn't mean you still can't be. You came from out of space in a ball of light. We fired nuclear weapons at the ball but none of you seem radioactive. Wherever you have been for the last three years, we need to know." The female said.

"Oh you need to know?" Joey said to her, "you need to know!" she repeated louder "we are the ones missing 2 years of our lives. Some of us even longer. There is a little girl in there whose entire family is dead because she's disappeared for more then 50 years. And you need answers. If anyone needs answers it is us 4400."

"Jo, calm down. This isn't helping anyone." Pacey said softly to her.

Joey took a deep breath and said "I just want to make a phone call. Tell my sister I'm all right. Everyone here wants to go back to their families. Why can't we just talk to them on the phone? It's not like we can spread viruses through a phone line."

"You are in quarantine" the elderly man said, then added "which mean no contact with anyone on the outside until we know what's going on."

"Well something tells me you're not going to find out from any of us. No one can remember a thing about where they have been. Everyone has told you what they know. You've done medical tests on each of us. I really don't see any use in keeping us here." Jen spoke up.

"Not to mention all the money it's got to costs feeding us all and the number of lawsuits you must be facing from all the families." Pacey added.

"Look, you three. I know you probably want to go home and all but you can't just yet. You'll just have to be patient and try to understand our point of view." The younger man said.

"Fine, whatever. Can you at least get on with whatever you wanted us in here for" Jen said to them.

The elderly man looked at them, then started to speak "I'm Dennis Ryland head of the NTAC division here in north west America. This is Tom Baldwin and you've met Diana Skouris. As you have been told you three are the only ones taken that have a connection with someone else who has been taken. Mr. Witter and Miss. Potter were even together when it happened. We would like to know if you have any idea as to why you were taken together. The agent that interviewed Mr. Witter said he had feelings for Miss Potter. And seeing your closeness now myself am I to assume you two are together?"

"I don't see what this has to do with anything?" Pacey asked back.

"We don't really know, If it were aliens that took you then it could be either nothing or they wanted to see how people in love would react to some kind of test or whatever. If some higher power took you then maybe he or she wanted to make sure you ended up together. Maybe create a life form together that would be important for the future. This is for the people in the theory room to find out." Diana Skouris said to them.

"Wow, you hear that honey, we go from being walking diseases to bringing forth a child that could save the world or whatever." Pacey said sarcastically receiving a glare from Diana.

Jen continued "What about me? What could my role be in this theory of yours. I'm sorry to inform you that Pacey and I already tried to do the deed, but we're just not attracted to each other."

"We did exhausted research in that area, there is just nothing between the two of us. All we are is good friends." Pacey added.

"Not everything is about you Pacey." Joey told her new boyfriend, "I mean there is another 4400 who does seem to be attracted to Jen and her to him."

"You're not telling me you're actually buying this theory of theirs, are you?" Pacey asked her.

"I don't know Pacey, but we can't exclude anything right now, right?" Joey asked him but not waiting for an answer she continued "If there is a possibility that this could be true then we need to at least be open to it."

"Maybe, but still the idea…it's a little hard to accept." He told her.

"Tell me about it, I mean we just started our relationship, there is no way I'm ready for sex yet. Let alone a child." Joey replied.

"Hello, how do you think I feel? I'm not denying there isn't anything between me and him but hello a child. I don't think so, check back in maybe 20 years or so. I don't even know if I want children. I don't even know if I want a relationship with Shawn. I've just know him for a 10 days." Jen said to them.

"Wait Shawn? You don't happen to be talking about Shawn Farrell, do you?" the younger man asked her.

Jen looked at him "Let me guess, uncle Tommy." She said to him

"Oh this is just great" Tom Baldwin said with a sigh.

* * *

Feedback please. Next chapter they get to go home. 


	6. Chapter 5 – Going home

**Note:** Sorry took so long to update this story, I wanted to finish my other DC fic "Friend or Foe" which is now done, thinking for of sequel for it actually, something set In the future where Dawson gets out of jail and Joey is pregnant. Dawson of course goes after her again. I'm also thinking of an AU fic but let's just take one step at the time and work on this one for a while. Anyways thanks all for the nice feedback here is the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5**** – Going home**

"Tom, calm down, we don't know what this means yet. You should be glad that your nephew is getting along with other people." Diana said to him.

"This is interesting, let's get him in here as well." Ryland said to the others.

"Great, let's get some music and alcohol and we can have a party" Pacey said sarcastically.

The three NTAC agents glared at him and Pacey shrugged. "Well it's true, seriously what do you think you're gonna learn with all 4 of us in here? We have told you everything we know. You're not going to learn anything more from us."

"That's not up to you to decide, we still don't know if you are a threat to us?" Diana said to them.

"This is ridicules, we're human beings, just like you. You have no right to keep us here" Joey said just as the door opened and Shawn walked in.

"You disappeared for three years and came back with 4399 other people Miss Potter in a ball of light none the less. We need to know where you were those three years." Ryland said.

"Well if you'd actually listened to any of us 4400 here then you'd know that nobody remembers where they were. All any of us can tell you that there was a white hot light above us just before we were taken. And then next thing we know time has passed and we're all standing my some lake in the mountains without having a clue in how we got there." Shawn said to them.

"Yes but the only thing we have to go on, on where you were in your missing time, is you." Diana replied.

"Well then you're out of luck, because we don't know anything." Jen said to the female NTAC agent.

"Why are you kids being so unreasonable?" Tom Baldwin asked.

"Well maybe because we're tired of just being shot down when we ask for simple things like making a phone call. We're supposed to give and give and give but we don't get squat in return. All we get is being locked in a big room with over 4000 other people and being called in for interrogations and tests. When are you going to do something for us! Because unless you show some sign of cooperation with any one of us 4400 more and more people are going to start acting like this. We have done nothing wrong, you can't just keep us in this prison forever!" Pacey said to them.

"Mr. Witter this is not prison but quaran-" Ryland started but Pacey cut him off.

"It sure feels like prison. Except one difference, in prison you get to make 1 phone call." He snapped.

"Pace" Joey said wrapping her arms around his waist from behind him. "Don't let them get to you." She whispered although she had to smile at the faces the NTAC agents were having.

"Well I think we're done here for today." Ryland said to them.

"About time" Jen mumbled before the gang left the room.

----------

"We're letting them go? They've only been back six weeks. It's too soon." Diana said.

"Well the ninth circuit court of appeal has upheld the lawsuit by the ACLU on behalf of the families. We don't have a legal right to hold them." Ryland replied.

"Ok, but some of these people have no place to go. No families left." Chen, another NTAC agent said to them.

"The word is, Egypt and China are refusing to repatriate it's citizens. India's on the fence." Sid, yet another NTAC agent replied.

"Well, wait a minute. We're not kicking anybody out. Whoever wants to stay, can stay. As far as American citizens, whoever leaves will get whatever assistance is required, to get their life back on track. Medicare, unemployment, rent vouchers, vocational training." Ryland told them.

"Vocational training? We need to isolate these people." Diana replied not quite believing they were going to let them go.

"They're not virus samples, they're human beings." Tom replied to her.

"The orders been given. We're letting them go. I wouldn't book your vacations, just yet." Ryland said giving the final word on the conversation.

----------

"I wonder who is here? Do you think Dawson, Andie and Jack came as well?" Joey asked her boyfriend and Jen, although Shawn and Maia were with them as well.

"I don't know, just asking to be safe Jo, if my family isn't here I can get a ride with you and Bessie back to Capeside, right?" Pacey asked.

"Of course Pace, but you don't know what happened in those 3 years, maybe they were really worried about what happened to you." Joey replied.

Pacey laughed humourlessly causing Joey to cringe a bit "you're kidding, right Jo? My dear brother Doug finally had his apartment back to himself, dad probably only looked until I supposedly turned 18 and I wouldn't be his problem legally anymore. Mom never really cared that much about me and my sisters pretty much hated me as well. Well maybe Gretchen showed but I don't think anyone else would bother."

"Pacey" she said but he shook his head "I don't want to get into this right now" he told her and she nodded.

"Ok, so are you sure you want to stay here Maia? I'm sure my grandmother won't mind taking you in." Jen said to the little girl.

"Thank you Jen but I'm not supposed to go with you. I need to stay here." Maia replied.

"You can come home with me, I don't think my mom will mind, and I live much closer to the NTAC building then Jen." Shawn suggested.

Maia smiled "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. We will see each other again though."

"You can count on that" Pacey said picking her up and hugging her.

"I know" she said hugging him back.

"I'll miss you Maia, take care of yourself ok?" Pacey said saying goodbye to the little girl they had all grown close to these past 6 weeks.

After each off then said goodbye they sadly walked out the door feeling bad for leaving the little girl there but knowing it was what she wanted.

----------

"Each of our returnee's, will check in once a week. Any difficulties faced by the returnee's in our district, will be handled by this office. Finally, we'll continue with our ongoing investigation. They'll all sleep better, once we know what the hell's going on. Thank you." Ryland announced as the door opened for the 4400 were released into the world.

----------

"Talk about crowded" Pacey said as he, Joey, Shawn and Jen walked together through the crowd to find their families.

"Mom! Danny, over here!" I'll see you later" Shawn said smiling at them before hurrying over to his mother and brother.

"Bye Shawn" they said as he went to hug his family.

"Ok, now to, look Jen there is your grandmother and your sister and Bessie and Bodie and Is that Alexander. Hey! Over here!" Joey yelled then added "I guess they came together" Joey added excited as the three of them hurried over, Jen and Joey in more of a rush then Pacey.

"Grams!" Jen said hugging her old grandmother tight to her.

"Oh Jennifer, thank the Lord you're safe." Mrs. Ryan said to her granddaughter Jen stiffened when another body hugged her from behind. She knew those hands and that perfume.

"Mom?" she asked turning around and breaking slightly away from her grandmother.

"I'm here Jen, you father is too." Mrs. Lindley said to her daughter than paused slightly before adding "Your sister is here as well."

Jen looked past her mother to see his father standing there in his suit, his face blank but his eyes showed something in them, was that fear? Was he afraid for her or of her? And what was that other thing in his eyes? She had seen it somewhere before…when he caught her with Billy in his bed. It's disgust, he's disgusted with me! Next to him standing there was Eve, her half sister. Apparently the secret had gotten out in her missing years.

----------

"Oh God Joey, I missed you so much" her sister said hugging her tight to her afraid that if she didn't she would lose her sister again.

"I missed you too Bess, these past 6 weeks have been hell. I wasn't even allowed to make a phone call to you. If it weren't for Pacey and Jen I don't know what I would have done. It must have been even more of a hell for you, Bodie, Mrs. Ryan, even Gretchen apparently" Joey said to her sister.

Bessie hugged her again before saying "You have no idea Jo, I still can't believe it's really you here."

"Little Alex has grown so much. And is that a wedding ring?" Joey asked seeing his sisters hand.

Bessie nodded smiling at Bodie, "We got married 4 months ago." She said to her sister who then squealed and hugged them both "I'm so happy for you. God I'm so sorry I missed it. I would have love to be there but I was God knows where." Joey said her eyes tearing and Bessie hugged her close to her again.

"You have no idea what's it like Bess…" Joey sobbed against her sisters hot tears making their way down "…to suddenly stand at a lake and three years have passed by. Having no idea what happened to you in that time or how everyone was."

"It's ok Jo, you're back now, and everything is going to ok." Bessie said feeling her heart break for her little sister.

----------

"Hey Gretch. Miss me?" Pacey said cracking a smile at his sister who smiled broadly and hugged him tight to her.

Pacey smiled as he hugged his sister back, happy that at least someone in his family cared about him enough to come and pick him up.

"It's ok Gretch, I'm ok." He said trying to calm his sister down.

Gretchen pulled back "You don't know how much I missed you Pace. What it did to the family when you just disappeared with Joey and Jen without a trace or sign of kidnapping. Dad, he blamed himself and drank a lot. Doug…Doug he tried to help him and mom through it but…" she broke down again hugging her little brother tight feeling like crap to have to tell him what happened like this.

"Shh, it's ok Gretchen I'm here now. Just tell me what happened." Pacey said not really knowing what is going on but having a bad feeling in his gut he wasn't going to like it.

"On your birthday, the day you would have turned 18 dad drank a lot and said all kinds of horrible things to mom about how he wasn't responsible for you anymore. Even though he shouldn't have been…God Pace it was awful, things they said to each other. It seems mom had an affair a long time ago, around the time you were conceived. They never tested if you were dads' but you might not be. After that Doug hated mom and dad for keeping this and said that you probably found out some way and run off to your real father. That they were responsible for your disappearance. Dad then blamed mom for making him lose his only real son and it didn't help anything when Doug announced to the rest of Capeside that he was gay. Dad he went crazy when he found out and started to beat mom. Mom was scared and one day she had taken his gun and shot him. Dad's been in a coma ever since and mom is in jail. Doug was a real mess, he blamed himself…thank God for Jack and Dawson. They really helped him deal with things." Gretchen finished.

"God…I'm sorry Gretchen. I'm sorry I couldn't be there and prevented all of this…" Pacey started but stopped. His mother was in jail, his father in a coma, "Where is Doug? And Jack and Dawson? And what about Andie, is she ok?" he asked.

"Doug is outside, we decided it wasn't such a good idea if he came in with me. He was real tense. As for your friends, I think Andie went to Italy but I thin Jack said something about her flying in tonight. Jack and Dawson are outside with Doug." Gretchen replied. Then added "It wasn't your fault Pace, don't ever think it was, they made their own decisions you aren't responsible for them. They're all grown up and responsible for themselves."

Pacey hugged his sister again "I'm still sorry" he said feeling bad about his families situation.

"Hey Pace" Joey's voice said breaking brother and sister apart.

"You two ok?" Joey asked concerned because she could see Pacey's troubled eyes.

"Yeah, Dawson and Jack are outside with Doug" Pacey informed her.

"Ok, let's go find Jen and see them" Joey said but she gave Pacey 'we'll talk later' kinda look.

----------

"You know what dad, I don't care what you say. You never cared before and just because you're disgusted with me now doesn't mean I suddenly care what you think now. Can we go home now grams?" Jen half asked half begged her grandmother.

"Yes, we can Jennifer. Your friends Jack and Dawson are outside with Pacey's brother." Mrs. Ryan informed Jen.

"Everything ok Jen?" Joey asked worried as she and Pacey and their families came up to her.

"It will be, when we get home" Jen said to them "let's go."

* * *

Review please, oh and next chapter Dawson :D


	7. Chapter 6 – A friendly welcome

**Note:** thanks for the nice feedback, superfan24, i-hate-beeky, xxoJenxoo, PaceyandJoey4EverandAlways, elwoodluver00034, RTds9, I just saw the 4400 Season 2 eps, 11 and 12. I so love them, I mean the second season halfway went a little downhill so to say but they totally made up for it in the end of the season, can't wait till ep 13 is downloaded. I'm so riled up right now I have to write…so enjoy.

**Note2:** I might do that sequel later but right now I want to continue this story a while. and the AU I started. You should probably know if you're a 4400 watcher that I'm not gonna follow everything exactly like the show when it comes to Shawn. Sure there will be some things he does the same but some things he won't do the same.

**Note3:** And about Shawn, those who watch the 4400 know that Shawn has the ability to manipulate life force. Meaning he can take life with his hands or heal people. As for Jen, Pacey and Joey, I have an idea in mind for Pacey and Jen, but I still need to brainstorm some more on Joey's.

**Chapter 6 ****– A friendly welcome**

"How do you think they are?" Jack asked Dawson and Doug.

"Truthfully, I think they're scared." Dawson said, then from the looks he got from the two he explained "They got robbed of 3 years of their lives and then suddenly are on TV with 4397 strangers around them. They were in quarantine for 6 weeks. I know Joey and she must be freaking out, I'm just glad Jen and Pacey were there to take care of her. Although I hope Pacey and Joey didn't kill each other."

"Pacey, hurt Joey?" Doug laughed at the thought, he and Jen were the only ones who figured out that Pacey was in love with Joey. Well he didn't know if Joey felt the same way he did know they had gotten close. He had only told 1 person about this, Jack. And only because he didn't want to carry the secret around anymore. Truth was Doug liked Jack but he valued their friendship and didn't know if Jack felt the same way about him. So he didn't say anything about his feelings…but he had a feeling Gretchen knew.

"Yeah Dawson, you might not remember but Pacey and Joey got real close before they were…taken." Jack added.

Dawson smiled "I remember Jack, I was only joking. But you have to admit they argue a lot."

"They do, I'm not denying they don't argue. But…" Jack started but stopped realizing he couldn't tell Dawson that. Dawson seemed to have moved on from Joey, but who could be sure? Yes Jack knew that Dawson was happy with Kristina or Kristy as she preferred to be called but having a girl who you loved for so long suddenly back into your life could seriously shake that newfound relationship. They were waiting for him to continue but when the door opened and three familiar teenagers came out followed by friends and family he forgot, as did Doug and Dawson apparently when they saw what he was looking at. "Jen!" Jack yelled his face showing a huge smile on it as he ran over to the three and picked Jennifer Lindley off the ground in his arms spinning her around happily before putting her back down.

Jen squealed when Jack suddenly pulled her tightly into his strong arms and spun her around. "Jack, God I missed you" Jen said hugging the man who was like a brother to her tight to her.

"You missed me, God Jen it's only been 6 weeks for you, it's been a little over 3 years for me." Jack said to her.

"A very difficult 6 weeks" Jen pointed out, "but it must have been even more difficult when me, Joey and Pacey disappeared."

Only now did it register to Jack that Pacey was standing on Jen's left side. "I can't say how good it is to see all of you" he said.

"Well thanks for noticing Jen isn't the only returnee, Jackers" Pacey said smirking "me and Jo missed you too. 6 weeks in quarantine with only two woman, an little girl and well there was Shawn but he's not you, or Dawson for that matter."

"Come here Pace, you know I missed you and Joey as well." Jack said smiling as he pulled Pacey into a hug.

Pacey smiled and hugged his friend back, he then noticed the close hug Dawson and Joey seemed to be in and he felt his body tense slightly.

----------

Meanwhile Joey stepped up to Dawson and Doug.

"Dawson?" she asked carefully then screamed in surprise when he pulled her into a hug tightly to him and she felt hot tears fall unto her back.

Joey gently hugged him back "shh, it's ok. We're all right" she tried to calm him down.

"I didn't think I was ever going to see you again" Dawson said through his tears. "I was so scared when all of you disappeared."

"It's ok Dawson, we're back. And we're ok." Joey told him rubbing her hand over his back.

Dawson pulled back slightly and pulled a hand up placing it against her cheek as he looked into her eyes with regret, love and a bit of desperation "I'm sorry I let us drift so far apart Joey. Maybe if I hadn't you wouldn't have been…" he started.

Joey felt her body freeze up as he looked at her like that, he was so close to her…too close. _'I hope he won't try to kiss me or something because I need him to have moved on so I can be with Pacey…but If Dawson is still in love with me do I really still wand Pacey. I mean more then three years have passed and his feelings for me haven't changed…the feelings Pacey and I have for each other might. God I don't know what to do. She caught Pacey's reflection from the cars window and noticed he was looking at them. Why does it have to be this hard?'_ Joey thought to herself.

"Joey?" Dawson asked her and Joey looked from the reflection of Pacey watching her back to Dawson's questionable eyes. "What is it?" Dawson asked her feeling weird because he wasn't able to read her eyes like he used to when they were 15.

She plastered a smile on her face "just can't believe we actually get to go home." She lied.

Dawson smiled "I can't believe you're coming home too." He told her.

----------

Jack felt his friend tense and pulled back and saw him looking at something, he then saw Dawson and Joey. "He's got girlfriend you know" he said to Pacey, then added at Pacey's fake confused look "Dawson, he's been going steady with Kristy for about 2 months now."

Pacey smiled hesitantly "That's good, good for him. Jen did you tell…" Pacey asked Jen without saying.

"I didn't tell him, but I told you it was getting obvious." Jen said to Pacey.

"I told him, Pacey" Doug said, speaking for the first time in 3 years to his baby brother.

"Doug" Pacey said looking at his older brother as Gretchen's story floated to his memory again. Pacey pushed it away and put on a smile "Come give your brother a hug before he admits something like almost missing those diva's you-" his words were cut off when Doug pulled him into a hug smiling as he was trying to hold back tears his baby brother was actually ok.

When they parted Pacey smiled at him, then the smile changed to a smirk "speaking of, Gretch told me you finally got out of the closet, congrats." He said half joking half serious. At Doug's expression to this he dropped his smirk and said in a serious voice "seriously Doug, it took a lot of guts." It was rare that Pacey was this serious with his brother, the last serious discussion he had with Deputy Doug was over Joey in the cell at the police station. When he confessed he had feelings for a certain girl.

Doug smiled a bit embarrassed by it and Pacey just smiled at him before hugging him again, briefly this time.

----------

"Well I can't believe I've been gone for three years, I mean look at you, Jack, everyone. You're older, you, Jack and Andie are in College. While Jen, Pacey, and I still have to finish our junior year of high school." Joey told him.

Dawson looked at her "It wasn't easy for us to go on Joey." He said seriously, "I mean we were all just worried about all of you but we supported each other, Andie left at the beginning of our senior year, she had enough to graduate. She got into Harvard and spent some time in Italy to relax. She was there visiting her aunt but she's flying in tonight."

Joey felt a stab of jealousy when she heard about Andie, _'did Pacey still love her? Would Andie and him get back together when they see each other tonight?'_ she shook the thoughts away, she couldn't think of Pacey and Andie right now. Not when she didn't even know if she still had feelings more then friendship for Dawson. "I'm sorry we put you through all of that." She said truthfully.

"It's not your fault Joey. It's whoever took you and Pacey and Jen's fault." Dawson said his eyes flashing angrily for a moment before he quickly calmed himself down and masked his anger by a smile "At least you're back now. And that's all that matters." He then pressed a brief kiss on her lips then paused when he realized what he just did.

Joey looked at Dawson _'Oh My God, please tell me I spaced out for a second and he did not just kiss me…why is he looking at me like that. I can't deal with this right now. Not with Pacey there. Oh God, what is he going to think! I don't want to lose him but I don't want to lose Dawson either. I have to tell him about Pacey and me, it's the only way.'_

Dawson leaned in to kiss her again but Joey put her hands on his chest…"Don't please" she whispered to him and he looked at her confused "why not?" he asked her before leaning in and kissing her believing it is what the both want.

----------

Pacey looked frozen at Dawson and Joey, he and Jen had been catching up with Jack and Doug when he saw Dawson first kiss Joey briefly and then saw the two looking at each other. He saw Joey put her hands on Dawson's chest and hoped she would push him away and tell him they were over. But she whispered something, he couldn't hear her, but next thing he knows he saw Dawson whisper something back to her before kissing her.

'_How can you be so stupid to think you actually had a chance with her Pacey!'_ he told himself angry _'they're soul mates, you should know better having seen them grow up together. I can't watch this…'_ he thought to himself before suddenly turning to the Doug saying "let's go" he noticed his, Jen's and Jack's expressions. Even Mrs. Ryan would was standing a couple of steps back allowing the teens to catch up seemed to give him a sympathetic look. He didn't sympathy, he just wanted to get the hell out of here. And fast.

Without another word he walked to Doug's car and got him not saying anything to either Joey or Dawson.

----------

Joey was shocked to find suddenly Dawson's lips on hers when told him no. her panicked eyes saw Pacey's hurt look and then he was turned his back to her and said "let's go" to his brother. She pushed Dawson off her "Pacey" she said trying to get him to listen to her and he looked up at her with this blank expression on his face as he saw in the car. "What is it Joey?" he asked her.

"Let me explain" she told him but before she could he interrupted "explain what, you and Dawson are soul mates. I knew that when I started whatever we started. I may have hoped." He stopped himself and his blank expression returned to his face where the pain he felt had just briefly shown in his eyes.

----------

"You go with him Doug" Gretchen told her brother, "I'll catch a ride with Dawson, Jack, Jen and Grams.

"Ok, thanks Gretch" Doug said knowing he needed to talk to his brother privately about their family.

----------

Doug got in the car and started it. "tell Dawson I'll catch up with him later. I have to go see my mom." Pacey said to Joey and then looked at Doug and said "Go."

Doug glanced at Joey saw a hurt look in her eyes but knew he couldn't do anything right now except help his brother by getting him out of the triangle for now.

----------

Joey watched Doug's car pull out of parking and drive off and sighted "Great" then when she smelled a familiar cologne she turned around angry "God Dawson why did you have to do that! I said no!"

"Ok what is up with you Jo? And why did Pacey just leave like that?" Dawson demanded to know.

"Because Dawson…because…" she started strong but she couldn't find the words to tell him she had fallen for his best friend. "Because Pacey and I have feelings for each other, besides our friendship" she said after having taken a deep breath.

"What? You and Pacey…I should have known Pacey would try to take you away from me!" he yelled.

"It's not like we planned for it to happen Dawson, it just did." Joey said her courage being replaced by guilt of hurting him and fear of hurting him more but also by her anger of him putting Pacey down so quick, yet again.

"And this is supposed to make me feel better? I still love you Jo. I knew it the moment I saw you again. Why are you doing this to me? Are you punishing me for rejecting you almost 4 years ago?" He yelled.

"Punishing you, I didn't do this to punish you!" Joey yelled.

"I don't mean to butt into this Dawson but you did just now cheat on your girlfriend. What does that make you. Not to mention the fact you had a lot of girlfriends since you and Joey broke up." Jack said.

"What? You have a girlfriend?" Joey raged her fear and guilt gone for the moment "How dare you lecture me when you yourself are being disloyal to your girlfriend."

"I didn't love any of those girls like I love Joey!" Dawson said loudly to the group of people.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore when you're being this unreasonable Dawson. Bess, can we go?" Joey asked and Bessie nodded and they left in their car with Bodie and Alexander.

Jack got into the last of the three cars in which they had come, since the Lindley's had already left with Eve.

Grams, Jen, Gretchen and Dawson got in the car with Jack and he started it and the drove in silence.

**

* * *

**End chap 6, tell me what you think. 


	8. Chapter 7 – The drive home

**Note:** thanks for the nice feedback, superfan24, i-hate-beeky, xxoJenxoo, PaceyandJoey4EverandAlways, elwoodluver00034, paceyjoeytruelove, sorry this chapter took so long, been busy with school. Don't have as much time to write as I'd like. Anyways enjoy.

**Note2:** Jen's power is revealed here, well sort off, you'll see what I mean. I also thought up a Pacey and Joey power, but those won't come till later. _'these are thoughts' "these are voiced thoughts"_ you'll see what I mean by this when you read this.

**Note3:** Also I know Capeside is located o nthe east Coast near New York but I'm just going to say it's located on the west side between Seattle and LA somewhere. This for more 4400.

* * *

**Chapter 7 ****– The drive home**

"I know you have a lot going on right now Pacey. But you might want to at least let Joey explain what you saw instead of assuming the worst and cutting her out of your life." Doug told his little brother as he drove the car to the prison their mother was in.

"Doug, I know you mean well and all but I don't want to talk about it." Pacey told him.

After a few minutes of silence Pacey said "You know I actually thought I had a chance when she kissed me back. Especially when I heard three years had gone by and I figured Dawson must have moved on. I guess I'm just a glutton for punishment."

"Pacey, you were with the girl for about 6 weeks of quarantine," Doug started then continued "put yourself in her position. You've been in love with a person for a long time but then you develop feelings for his best friend. And even if she's not over Dawson she's not over you either. She just needs time to figure things out. And you have to understand that and give it to her if you don't want to lose her to Dawson. Because pushing her away like this is just going to push her towards Dawson."

Pacey looked at his older brother his eyes showing confusion as to when his brother had gotten this much wisdom about love and appreciation for not simply laughing at him and telling him to give up on her. Doug had changed, he realized then. Maybe it was his coming out of the closet and a lot of Jack time. "Thanks Doug," he said to him "but I seriously think she's better of with Dawson then me. I'm a screw up, and a loser. I don't deserve her. She deserves someone better then me."

Doug took his eyes of the road to look Pacey in the eyes and saw the fear and insecurity there and realized that part of the reason why that was there was because of him. It wasn't until he had suddenly disappeared that Douglas Witter realized how much he cared about his little brother. It was supposed to be his duty as older brother to look out for him and he had failed at that. Instead he had always been the favourite Witter son and went along with his father's declarations that Pacey was a loser and a screw up. Not until now he truly saw how screwed up Pacey had become. He and his father had always just figured it just bounced of Pacey, he didn't care what they said or thought about him.

Doug didn't say anything for a long time, just thinking and driving the car. Finally figuring out what to say he began to talk "Pacey, I've known you a long time and I know part of the reason you feel that way is because how I acted around you, I'm sorry about that but I can't change the past, only the right now and the future." He sighted and ran a hand through his hair before continuing "You're not a screw up Pacey, look at your friends and how you have effected their lives. You helped Andie deal with her past, you helped Jack accept himself. You were always there for Dawson when he needed you. Jack told me you even helped Jen deal with her mother once. And then there is Joey, you helped her and her sister built a B & B, fulfilling their late mother's dream. You've always been there for he when she needed you. You were there with Dawson when he mother died, when her father went to prison the first and second time. Dawson even told me about the time you punched a guy way older then you because he was going to take advantage of Joey's drunken state. You're a good person and a great friend Pacey. If Joey can't see that then she is the one that doesn't deserve you, not the other way around."

Pacey listened quietly as his brother spoke to him, he didn't know what to say to him. He wasn't used to talking like this, to his brother non the less. He then smiled and said "You know I like this new out of the closet Douggie. I actually believe him and me are having a moment here." He looked serious at his brother then "I like it, Jack has done a great job."

Doug looked at his little brother and laughed "you have no idea little brother. I couldn't be happier with how things are right now. Despite our dysfunctional family, I'm happy."

Pacey smiled realizing something "This newfound happiness doesn't happen to start with a J an end with ack, does it now?" Doug's face betrayed him and Pacey smiled, it was weird the idea of Jack dating Doug didn't bother him. As the thought of Dawson and Gretchen did. He almost laughed out loud, Dawson and Gretchen, like she would ever fall for a guy like that. "Good, Jack deserves some happiness in his life, although I dunno how he could stand your diva collection." They laughed "I'm happy for you two." He then seriously said. "Now let's listen to some classic rock before you decide to torture me with one of you diva cd's."

----------

"Tell me what happened Jo" Bessie said as she turned around in the car towards her sister in the backseat next to Alexander, Bodie was driving.

Joey looked from Bessie to Bodie to the young boy next to her. No way she was going to open up with so many people around, family or no family. Besides, she didn't even want to talk about it. She remained silent determined to ignore her elder sister until she would give up.

"Joey?" Bessie asked but she could see the stubborn Potter look in her younger sisters eyes and sighted knowing Joey wasn't going to talk.

----------

"So Dawson how are your parents?" Jen decided to ask not able to stand the silence much longer.

"They're good, I actually have a little sister now." Dawson replied pulling out his wallet and showed her a picture of a little baby girl. "Her name is Lillian, Lilly for short."

"Oh, she's so beautiful" Jen said looking at the picture smiling. "I can't believe how much has changed.

"Join the club" Dawson said thinking of how Joey reacted to his kiss earlier and how she had developed feelings for Pacey, Pacey! What could she possibly see in him? She must be just scared and confused. That's probably it, she just lost three year of her life and she doesn't like Jen so who else could she talked to. It's not like it's Pacey's fault, he was just doing what he had told him to, taking care of Joey. Spending so much time with Joey, how could he not develop feelings for her. But Pacey would never make her as happy as he would. It wasn't Pacey's fault, Pacey would just never be able to compete with him. He Dawson Leery was a successful filmmaker and had made a lot of money. Even though he was still in college in LA. As Pacey was still in High school probably barely able, if at all, graduating.

"Dawson, Joey and Pacey developed feelings for each other. You can either be an understanding friend and deal with it or a ass for trying to break them up and get her back. If you and Joey are truly meant she and you will be together in the end." Jack told him.

"And I'm sorry to tell you this Dawson but they're good together. If you put aside your own feelings and watch them you'll see that they're in love." Jen told him as she thought _"I can't believe he's so self-centred when it comes to the happiness of his two best friends. He hasn't been with Joey for over 4 years. He has no right to be mad at them, if he still had feelings for Joey then he shouldn't have broken up with her and try to work things out. Not first be my half sisters' little lap dog and then when she is gone move on to Nikki and expect Joey to just be waiting for him to be done exploring. And then go back to him"_

"Jen! She is my soul mate, Joey was the one who pushed me away first, twice I might add. First to find herself then go after Jack, then when her father goes to jail again. I love her, so what if I wanted to find myself as well! I now know what I want and even it has been 4 years I will get her back." Dawson practically yelled.

'_Did he just read my thoughts?'_ Jen thought to herself _'Or did I somehow project my thoughts in his head…nah I must have just said something out loud.'_ but looking at her grams, Gretchen and Jack she knew it wasn't the case.

"Dawson Leery, you had better not get in the way of young Pacey and Joey or you will push them both out of your life." Grams said to him sternly.

"Or I will only push Pacey out and have Joey back." Dawson said before he actually thought about how to reply.

"Dawson, you and Pacey have been friends forever, you can't push him out of your life because he has developed feelings for Joey. It's not his fault he's developed them, or that Joey has developed feelings for him" Gretchen told him.

"She's right Dawson, Pacey has been a good friend to you. You can't punish him for something that's out of his control. Because if you do, I don't think I want to be your friend anymore." Jen told him knowing she could never betray her friendship with Pacey and Joey by abandoning them when they needed her. And she needed them, and she didn't need Dawson or want to be with him if he was going to be so insensitive and jerkish.

Dawson looked at Jen not saying anything but Jen could tell he would not try anything but for her and not them. She sighted inwardly _'I wish I could talk to Joey…maybe I can contact her with my thoughts by projecting them in her…even if that would work I won't be able to hear her. Maybe if she…'_ Jen thought to her self as she began to picture Joey in her mind.

----------

"_Joey?"_ Joey winced when she heard a loud voice in her head. _"Can you hear me?"_ Jen Lindley's voice asked in Joey's head.

"Jen" Joey whispered.

"_Joey, I don't know if you can hear me but if you can I'm using my cool new 4400 ability. I can project my thoughts in other people's minds but I don't know if this is working for sure if you can hear me but I have an idea on how you might be able too. Focus on my voice and concentrate your thinking on it and I may be able to pick it up."_ Jen's voice said inside Joey's mind.

"_Jen? Are you hearing me now?"_ Joey thought as she followed Jen's instructions.

"_Yeah I can, wow it's actually working. I wonder how far apart we are, I mean I know we're on the same highway and all but Bodie left first and I can't see the Potter car so…wow."_ Jen projected.

"_That makes two of us Jen, have you told anyone about this?"_ Joey asked her.

"_Yeah right, I'll just say, hey guess what guys I can project my thoughts into your heads. Not thanks"_ Jen said with her mind.

"_Yeah I guess it'd be best if we kept the 4400 abilities to us 4400, who knows what the government will do when they find out? They'll probably quarantine us again."_ Joey replied.

"_Probably, so how are you holding up? I'm sorry Dawson was being an ass, but you do know that if you want to be with Pacey you will have to talk to him about what he saw."_ Jen said.

"_I don't know Jen, I just…don't know. Dawson has been in my life forever, he's like family. I'm so scared of losing him if I am with Pacey…while if I break things off with Pacey to be with Dawson I can't even think about that, the thought of not having Pacey near me, hurts. I…I think I'm in love with him. I may have been for a long while but I only realized it back in quarantine. But then I think of Dawson and I always pictured him in my life and the thought of losing that, of losing his friendship and safety makes me think I should break up with Pacey."_ Joey thought to Jen.

"_Joey, love isn't about playing things safe, it's about taking chances, risking your heart. If you aren't meant to be with Pacey but with Dawson although if I had to chose between Oompa Loompa who just wants you because he doesn't want to lose you and like the idea of you being with him as some sort of script character rather then you. And a good looking guy who loves you a lot and let's you be yourself with him. I'd go with Pacey, it's too bad there is nothing between us, no spark. He's a good guy."_ Jen projected to Joey.

"Jen, you ok?" Gretchen asked her.

"I'm fine, just a little tired" Jen said and tried to not to lose contact with Joey which was becoming harder.

"_Thanks Jen, I'll think about it."_ Joey told her.

"_Anytime Jo, I got to go, it's getting hard to remain contac-" 't'_ Jen finished thinking and let out a tired breath before leaning her head against her grandmother tiredly, those mental talks really took a lot out of her. Before she knew it she fell asleep.

**

* * *

**Review please. 


	9. Chapter 8 – Home Sweet Home

**Note:** thanks for the nice feedback everyone, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 8 ****– Home sweet home**

Doug walked up with Pacey towards the room where they would see their mother.

"You ok Pacey?" he asked as he noticed Pacey was walking along quetly instead of being the usual chatterbox.

"Just a little nervous Douggie." Pacey replied as he was preparing himself to face his mother whom had shot his may be father after he had abused her over what he felt was his fault.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. Gretchen and me told mom you were back 5 weeks ago, we wanted to confirm that it was actually you that we saw on TV. She was happy and relieved you were ok Pacey. She doesn't blame you for what happened, and neither should you." Doug told him.

"I know Doug, but I can't help but feel that it is." Pacey answered him. "I think I just need some time to process it all. I just found out all of this today."

----------

'_Here goes nothing'_ Pacey thought to himself as the door opened and he saw his mother sitting in a chair by a small table in an orange uniform.

Doug walked up to the table and smiled "Hey mom, look who I found."

Pacey stood there frozen, he didn't know what to do. This was the woman who neglected him for his entire life yet he only recently found out exactly why he wasn't loved by his father and neglected by his mother. It was because this woman had had an affair with another man around the time he was conceived. So he could be either a Witter or someone else's son.

"Hey mom" Pacey finally managed to get out as he smiled weakly at the woman whom had given birth to him.

"Pacey" his mother said her eyes watery as she looked at him, she wanted so bad to hug him but physical contact was forbidden between prisoners and visitors. "I was so worried, thank God you're alright."

Pacey stood there unable to move, not exactly sure what he was feeling, there were so many emotions, happiness, hurt, relief, anger, amusement that she had actually missed him and pain that it took what happened to him for care about him. He just didn't know how to act. So he decided to mask his feelings like he was used to around his family. "Yeah I guess the little green men or who- or whatever took us 4400 finally had enough of me and decided to dump us back on Earth by some light ball from outer space." He tried to joke.

His mother smiled, happy her youngest son's humour seemed intact although she knew it was probably just an act. 3 years ago she would have brushed it off and went along her business not caring how her little boy really felt. But that had changed, she had like John had blamed herself when Pacey disappeared. They hadn't been good parents to him and she regretted having missed the growing up of wonderful young man that was standing before her now. Although she had been there his entire life she hadn't been there for him when it mattered. It had been Andie, Jack and the Leery's who had told her about her little boys life. Even Mrs. Ryan seemed to know Pacey better then her. It was strange but having her son suddenly disappearing from her life had made her realize what exactly she had missed. "I'm sorry Pacey, for a lot of things in my life. But I can't change the past as much as I would, I can only change the now. I love you, and although it's a bit late I'm proud at how much you've accomplished in your life. To have such great friends and people who care about you. At the young man you've become without any help from your family, only yourself and your friends.

Pacey looked at his mother not knowing what to do, he knew he once had waited so long to hear her say such things but it didn't seem real to him. He just felt conflicted about her. He was angry at her, but also wanted to hug her. He wanted to forgive her but also yell at her. He realized then that although his mother finally said everything he had always wanted to hear from her he just didn't care, at least not right now. She was right he had always taken care of himself, with a little help and support from his friends every now and then but none of his family. He didn't need her right now. He needed her years ago. "Mom I know you mean well by this and I'm grateful. But, and I know you don't want to hear this but I want to be honest with you if we're going to try to…connect. I know I've done ok, I couldn't have gotten as to where I am without my friends and I love them for it. But hearing you say this I realized that although it means something to me I don't really value your opinion as much as I used to. I needed you 4 years ago when everyone forgot my birthday. I needed you a lot of times in my life when it just got too messed up. But you didn't care and now when I finally don't need you anymore you say these things to me I needed to hear when I was screwing up in school, when my father told me I was a loser and a screw up and would never be anything else, when I slept with my teacher and almost got her thrown into jail. I don't hate you mom, I just…don't feel like you're my mother. Just some woman who had to take care of me because I was your son, I don't feel…loved and appreciated. I know part of that is my fault but please understand that I need some time to deal with all of this stuff before I can let you back in."

Doug looked from his little brother to his mother feeling out of place and knowing this was breaking both of their hearts. But he understood Pacey needed some time to deal with everything. He hadn't really thought about his relationship with mom since he was back, more how Pacey was going to deal with dad. He realized how lucky and unlucky he had been during his childhood. Lucky to be so loved but unlucky to have been so blinded to the pain his little brother had been in. To ignore it and even believe at some point his fathers beliefs about him. That was until Pacey came to live with him. Only then he had started to realize his little brother wasn't a loser and screw up like everyone said he was.

Mrs. Witter felt the tears run down her cheeks at her youngest son painful but truthful words. She remained silent even though she had the urge to cry out loud she knew her son needed to finish telling her his feelings before she could reply. When he finally fell silent she nodded unable to find her voice to say anything.

Pacey looked at his mother and relief came over him as she understood. He then looked at his brother before turning back to his mother remembering something "About dad, mom. I want you to know I don't blame you. But I need to know, is he my father or is the other guy it?"

"I don't know Pacey." His mother answered truthfully. "we never took a test to find out. The other guy, he wasn't a guy to stick around, I doubt he ever knew I was pregnant with you. It was one night that I went out with some old friends who lived in the city. We got drunk and I met someone…we had a one night stand and a few weeks later I found out I was pregnant."

Pacey looked at her despising himself for feeling betrayed because that's how his father must have felt and he didn't want to have to do anything anymore with John Witter.

"It's ok mom, I don't blame you for cheating on him. I blame you for staying with him and all the years of emotional abuse. Just trying to make both me and him happy not realizing it was killing me inside to have my parents think so little of me. But I don't hate you, yes I'm angry but I don't hate you. I don't want to carry around all that anger with me. It's not the person I ma or want to be. And I don't really know how, but I suspect Doug and my friends have something to do with it, you seem to know I'm not a resentful person." Pacey stopped talking when a guard came up to them "time is up" Pacey nodded "Alright, I'll see you mom." He said to her smiling sadly before looking at Doug and then back at his mother giving her a quick hug before the guard could say or do anything he was already away from her. "Let's go" Pacey urged him.

----------

Joey sat in the yard in a chair looking up at the sky lost in thoughts when Bessie came up to her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Bessie asked her.

Joey looked at her sister "strange, confused, sad, happy. It's weird but I'm confused about how much isn't changed and at how much is changed in this town. I'm happy to be back home after 6 weeks of quarantine…" Joey trailed off not wanting to talk or think about why she was sad but as she looked at the stars his face floated back into her mind.

"And sad because of Pacey." Bessie finished for her and smiled as Joey looked at her, "don't worry too much about him Joey. He's not a guy to give up that easily, you just have to let him know you want him and not Dawson."

"Who do you think I should be with?" Joey asked her after a long silence.

"I can't answer that Joey, you have to follow your own heart and not do what others want you to do. Although I think your heart and my feelings are on the same page." Joey smiled and nodded.

"I think so" she replied to Bessie "he just makes me feel something I haven't felt with anyone. When we're together I'm happy, I get to be myself and not this scripted version of me Dawson wants me to be. I did love Dawson, I still do but it's different. Dawson is safety, he makes me feel safe and secure. Pacey, Pacey makes me feel alive. It's scary and exciting and I know I need him. But I also need Dawson. I'm scared of making a choice, Do I chose Pacey and be unhappy but safe with Dawson or do I chose Pacey and lose that safety and if it doesn't work out end up with nothing."

"Love is about taking risks Jo. If the only thing preventing you from being with the guy you're obviously in love with in someone you see more as a brother then as a boyfriend then I think you're stupid. Dawson will get over this, but if you let a guy like Pacey get away because you're too scared of losing him then you are going to regret it for the rest of your life and be unhappy." Bessie told her.

'_Jen and Bessie are right, I love Pacey and I'm not going to let Dawson stand in the way of our love…if he loves me that is. I need to at least tell him how I feel. I owe him that much.'_ Joey thought to herself.

Bessie looked at her little sister and looked up when she noticed a figure approaching, "Speak of the devil, told you he wouldn't stay away from you too long." She said to Joey before standing up and smiled at Pacey "hey Pacey, we missed you around here. I'm glad you're alright as well. And sorry about your parents."

Pacey had been drawn to the Potter B & B, he had told his brother he was going to take a walk to think and he had ended up walking to her. He smiled at Bessie "thanks, I heard the B & B is doing well."

"Yeah, we couldn't have done it without you." Bessie replied then added "Don't make it too late you two." Before excusing herself from the two and went back inside the house.

Pacey looked at her "Hey"

"Hey" Joey replied looking at him.

"About earlier…" she started but he held up his hand.

"Not tonight Jo, I just…can I just sit with you for a while?" he asked her. And she nodded standing up and allowed him to sit before she sat down on his lap surprising him but he didn't say anything about it. They just sat there comfortably in silence.

After a while Pacey started to tell her about his mother and father and his visit with his mother, Joey quietly listening to him as he poured all the pain, anger and confusion out to her. When he was done Joey hugged him close "I'm sorry Pace" she whispered to him and he just held her tightly to him needing her close as he felt his final defences break down and wept against her as she held him not saying a word, just holding him knowing there wasn't anything she could say right now to make him feel better. Well maybe except telling him she loved him but he had enough to deal with right now. She didn't want to add any more to his already heavy shoulders.

Bessie found them later, Joey was awake sitting in Pacey's lap watching him sleep she placed a finger to her lips as she noticed Bessie. Bessie nodded and whispered "you should get him inside, it's cold out. I'll call his brother and tell him Pacey is sleeping over here tonight."

Joey nodded grateful at Bessie's understanding. And waited a few minutes before placing a kiss on his lips kissing him softly awake. "Jo" he moaned and opened his eyes looking at hers in the dark.

"Bessie says you can stay over tonight. She's calling your brother to let him know." Joey told him with a smile on her face not being able to hide it.

"Thanks" Pacey told her, he was still tired but he was also awake by her earlier action.

As they headed inside not talking about the kiss Bessie came up to them "you can take the room next to Joey's" Joey's look she added "What you didn't think I was going to let him sleep with you in your bed did you now?" she smiled before continuing "I may like you Pacey but there is no way I'm letting you sleep with my sister anytime soon. Maybe after she turns 18 for real I'll consider it but until then you're out of luck."

"Well technically I am supposed to be 20." Joey told her sister receiving a glare from her sister and a surprised look from Pacey.

"Well if you could remember the last 3 years I may have considered." She told her little sister sternly.

"It's ok Jo, I'll be fine." Pacey told her.

"It's not that, it's just, tonight will be the first night I won't get to fall asleep in your arms." She told him blushing slightly.

Pacey smiled "Well, I'll be in the next room, any time at night you want to com…" he stopped remembering Bessie in the room with them and looked at her smiling slightly. "I think I'll just go to bed now." He then said.

"I think that's a good idea, goodnight you two." Bessie said heading off to her and Bodie's room.

"Nite." Pacey told the elder Potter girl before looking back at Joey "sweet dreams Potter" he said to her a sexy grin on his face speaking volumes.

"I always dream sweet when you're not in it." She told him sticking out her tongue at him.

Pacey smirked "Is that so Josephine?" she nodded "Well call me crazy but I don't believe that." He told her.

"You're not crazy just delusional and in denial." She told him smirking.

"Maybe, or maybe you're just to embarrassed about the dreams you have about me that you'd rather be in denial about it then me." Pacey replied smugly.

"Oh, yeah ravish me now Pacey, I can't control my obvious attraction for you." Joey replied.

Pacey smirked and noticed they were standing close, a flash of Dawson and Joey kissing came to his mind and he said "We all know you can't Potter, but since this body is tired for the night I guess you'll have to do with those NC-17 rated dreams you have about me."

Joey glared at him hating that he was right about her dreams but unwilling to let him know he was right. "Nite Pacey" she told him before opening the door to her room they were standing by and closing it behind her.

She threw herself on the bed and looked up the ceiling _'God help me I've fallen for Pacey J. Witter'_ she thought to herself before a smile crept on her face remembering him sleep earlier, and how she woke him up.

Pacey sat on the bed in the room next to Joey's and looked at the wall separating them. _'Why do I get myself into these situations. She's obviously going to be with Dawson so why do I bother?'_

----------

Shawn was home, but things had changed, his younger brother was now the same age as him. Nikki who was 15 when he disappeared was now his age as well. And she looked good he guessed. She and his brother were dating. He wasn't sure but whenever he looked at her he had a flash in his mind from a certain other blond.

Despite the party they had all thrown for him he didn't feel like he fit in with his own family. He had tried telling his uncle that but a bird had smacked into the window. His neck was broken and although he had only picked him up and was holding it in his hands the bird suddenly awoke and flew off without a broken neck. He told his uncle it must have been stunned but he knew that wasn't the case, as he knew his uncle thought that wasn't the case.

Now he was sitting outside with the phone in one hand wanting to call Jen and see how her first day back was. But he hadn't gotten the courage yet to do so.

The phone in his hand rang and he almost dropped it because of it.

"Shawn Farrell" he said as he answered it.

"_Hey Shawn, it's Jen."_ Jen's voice said through the phone.

"Hey" he said smiling as he sat up a bit and put the bottle of beer he had in his other hand down on the small table. "How are you?"

"_I don't know, I found out my 4400 ability today. It was really weird, one minute I'm talking to a friend and then when I'm just thinking to myself about him I somehow projected my thoughts inside his head. He thought I said them but I know I didn't. I later talked to Joey who was in another car and we didn't use cell phone or anything just thoughts. It was really weird and draining, but I like it."_ Jen told Shawn, then asked _"What about you, found out anything?"_

Shawn was silent for a moment, processing Jen's ability. "I don't know, something weird did happen though. I was talking to my uncle when this bird hit the glass and dropped on the ground. When I picked it up I swore his neck was broken but as I held it for a moment it just flew off without a scratch, I mean maybe I was just imagining it but I think I somehow healed the bird. And what's worse I think my uncle thinks so too."

"_Healing, wow. I'm so jealous right now, I mean you could maybe heal diseases that men can't even heal. Like cancer. I wouldn't worry about your uncle too much Shawn. He's your uncle and he will probably keep this to himself until you're ready to tell him."_ Jen told him.

"But he works for homeland security and it's job to find out more about the 4400 and keep an eye on them in case they get into trouble." Shawn told him.

"_Look Shawn, you're his family. That's more important then a job. Or it least it is in a family that actually loves you and from what I could see from your uncle is that he cared about you." _Jen told him then added_ "Besides now that you've got this new ability you could maybe get your cousin out of his coma and then uncle Tommy will definitely know you're one of the good guys."_

"I don't even know how, I just touch them with my hands and something happens. I only may have healed a bird Jen. I don't know if it even works on people." Shawn told her.

"_Well you could always try Shawn. This ability was given to you for a reason. Just like I can project my thoughts in other people's heads. I know it's weird and part of you would rather be just normal like everyone else. But you have to let go of the past and embrace who you are now. But you should probably not tell people about this. You don't want this getting out Shawn or you'll have sick people from all around the world coming to you for a quick fix. I know what using my ability does to you, it must drain you the same way."_ Jen was silent for a moment then decided to change the subject_ "Anyways, how are you dealing with being back? Everyone here is just staring at you, trying to act normal but you know they're constantly watching you, like they're expecting us to grow horns or something. As much as they try to understand I don't feel…connected with them."_

"I know what you mean, all my friends from high school are gone off to college, my brother is the same age as me dating the girl next door who has suddenly grown up as well. I feel disconnected with them as well." Shawn replied.

"_Figures this should happen, I finally felt happy. Had a nice boyfriend, a best friend whom knew me so well we often knew what the other was thinking, my grandmother, great friends."_ She sighted _"now all that I still have left if Joey and Pacey who are going through their own drama. Pacey has family issues while Joey has guy issues. You remember when I told you about Dawson. Well apparently after many girlfriends he still thinks he's in love with her."_

"Ok, so what makes you think he's not really in love with her anymore?" Shawn asked her.

Jen laughed, _"You're kidding right? Dawson just want Joey back being his possession. He doesn't treat her like her own person but as this fantasy script character he has in his mind of her. And then he found out about her and Pacey and actually had the guts to act like Joey had betrayed him. They haven't been together in 4 years, he's even got himself a girlfriend. And he tells her she betrayed him! Something I really can't believe how self-absorbed he is."_

"Sounds to me like Dawson just doesn't want to lose Joey rather then be with her. Even if he loved her I don't think Joey is still in love with him. She and Pacey are good for each other and you could tell they were in love." Shawn replied.

"_Tell me about it, but Joey can e so stubborn and scared something I wonder if she's going for love or unhappiness."_ Jen told him.

"That's what she has friends like you for Jen, to encourage her to follow her heart and not her fear." Shawn said smiling.

"_Yeah well, there is only so much I can do without telling her what to do. But I think Bessie, her sister, is pretty on board with the follow your heart thing so I hope she can talk some sense into her. I get Dawson is a big part of her life and all but if he can't accept it when you follow your heart he's not a very good friend."_ She replied.

"I agree, besides I don't think from everything you've told me about this guys he could handle her being brought back different. He'll probably wants her to be her script version which includes not using her ability, whatever that might be." Shawn replied.

"_I know, Dawson just wouldn't understand and make her ignore part of herself."_ Jen said to him.

"Yeah…anyways are you dreading going back to high school as much as I am?" Shawn asked her.

"_Probably not as much since I'll have Joey and Pacey there with me but dreading the looks and judgement from everyone there, pretty much."_ Jen replied.

"Well you could always scream loudly in their head or something with your thoughts." Shawn suggested.

"_I like the way your mind works." _She told him grinning, then asked _"So tell me about this girl next door your brother is dating? You said she grew up. That means you like what you see?"_ _'Why am I asking this? It's not my business. So I may like Shawn, I don't get jealous.'_

"Nikki? She's my brother's girl. She was 15 when I disappeared, she looks good but strangely I'm not attracted to her. Maybe it's because she's with my brother." _'Or that I like you. Where had that come from? Jen is a friend. A 4400, nothing more. Right?'_

'_He's not into her, why do I feel so relieved? I've never felt relieved when a guy I was dating wasn't interested in someone else. Dating? I'm not even dating Shawn, we're just friends.'_

"_Maybe"_ she replied through the phone.

* * *

Another chapter finished, next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow. Feedback please. 


	10. Previously on the 4400 – number 1

**Note:** thanks for the nice feedback everyone.

**Note2:** for non 4400 watchers I'm putting some things under here so you can catch up on what happened on 4400 that also happened in this fic. This because I'll mention it later on or have already.

**Note3:** Also if you are a 4400 watcher you might want to read the interaction I put between Nikki and Shawn. I've changed it slightly and so I could get Shawn to Capeside, for a while at least. I have a plan for the 4 of them to be together weather it is Seattle or Capeside high school or even somewhere else, you'll see.

**

* * *

Previously on the 4400:**

_There's a welcome home party at Shawn's house. He's walking through, welcoming people, whilst his arm remains around Danny's shoulder. _

_Shawn: Hey mom. Hey guys, it's good to see you. _

_Danny: I'm sorry your buddies didn't show up. I guess most of them are away at college. _

_Shawn: They're just jealous that I get to enjoy two more years of high school. _

_  
Nikki approaches them _

_Nikki: High School's not that bad. Hi Shawn. Remember me? _

_Shawn: Nikki? Last time I saw you, you were just a little kid. Now look at you. _

_  
Danny has his arm around her _

_Danny: Look at me, huh? _

_Shawn: Definitely, little brother._

_Shawn looks at them then around and can't help but feel out of place at his own party. He looks at the phone feeling the urge to call one of his new friends, maybe Jen. He then excuses himself and head outside._

_----------_

_Diana and Tom are in the kitchen _

_Diana: Why did you bring me here? _

_Tom: I thought it would put a Human face on the returnee's, for you. Remind you they're people not virus'. _

_  
Linda walks in _

_Linda: Tom, are you gonna introduce me to your new friend? _

_Tom: Ah, Linda. This is my partner. My work partner, Diana Scouriz. Diana this is my wife, Linda. _

_Linda: We're separated. Call me. We need to talk. _

_Diana: Well that was awkward. _

_Tom: Really? _

_Diana: Yeah. _

_Tom: I hadn't noticed. Give me a second. _

_  
He heads outside, to find Shawn sitting on the porch _

_Tom: You look thirsty. _

_Shawn: Thank you. _

_Tom: I just wanted you to know, I really am glad you're back. _

_Shawn: Whatever, Uncle Tom, I mean... _

_  
A bird flies into the side of the house, killing itself. Shawn picks it up and cradles it in his hands _

_Shawn: Geez _

_Tom: Neck's broken. _

_Shawn: Reflection must have confused him, huh? _

_Tom: Why don't you come back inside. You're missing your own party. _

_Shawn: I know, it's just weird being in there. _

_  
The birds eyes open and it flies away_

_----------_

_Orson is walking through what seems to be an old people's home. He approaches an elderly woman sat on a bed _

_Orson: Elizabeth? _

_Elizabeth: Orson? Where have you been? I've been waiting for you. _

_  
He kisses her hand _

_Orson: I know. _

_Elizabeth: Where's the car. We're going to be late for dinner. _

_Orson: I'm sorry honey. Things got a little out of control. But it won't happen again. _

_  
He begins to cry_

_----------_

_Maia: I have to come to see the Doctor, every week? _

_Diana: I know, it doesn't sound like much fun to me either, but hey, you know, you get to live with these lovely people, and that beats a bunk in quarantine, right? _

_Foster Mother: Besides, there's nothing we can't handle, right Maia? _

_Maia: That would be nice. _

_Kenneth: Well we should get going. It's a bit of a drive to Everett. _

_Diana: Yeah, terrific. Good luck Maia. _

_Maia: You'll see me again. _

_Diana: Yeah, next week. _

_Maia: Sooner than that. _

_  
Diana looks confused and Maia walks away _

_----------_

_  
Orson is walking with his business partners son at the offices of Kensington and Bailey _

_Adam: Can I get you anything? _

_Orson: Uh, water, that'll be fine. _

_Adam: Mary, could you get Mr. Bailey some water? Just down here. You know, I can't get over it. You look exactly the same as the last time I saw you. _

_Orson: And you were what, thirteen. Your father asked me to show you the ropes. _

_Adam: Yes _

_Orson: It looks like I succeeded. _

_Adam: Please have a seat. _

_Orson: Thank you _

_Adam: So, what can I do for you Mr. Bailey. _

_Orson: My old corner office, for starters. Thank you. A secretary, some business cards. I should be able to start seeing clients within a week or so. _

_Adam: You're looking for a job? _

_Orson: This is still Kensington and Bailey, isn't it? _

_Adam: I'm embarrassed. Times are tight. I just had to lay off three of my actuaries. I don't have any openings right now, Mr. Bailey. _

_Orson: Openings? I'm a partner here. _

_Adam: Mr. Bailey, your interest in the company, was bought out, when you were declared dead. _

_Orson: I'm not dead. _

_Adam: Well, your wife accepted the settlement. It is all legal. _

_Orson: Don't be too sure of that. What happened to me, there's no precedent. _

_Adam: You are right about that, but it might be years until precedent is established. Until that happens, all of you returnee's are gonna have to get in line and plead your case in front of a judge. Do you have the kind of resources to... _

_Orson: Have you seen the kind of place my wife is in? I have to get her out of there! _

_Adam: I don't have permission to discuss this any further. _

_Orson: I need money, now! _

_  
He squeezes a glass until it shatters _

_----------_

_  
Maia arrives at her new home. _

_Foster Mother: This is the living room and there's the kitchen. Do you wanna see your room? _

_Maia: Ok. _

_Foster Mother: I think it's really nice. It's the one over here. _

_Kenneth: We just had it redone. _

_Maia: It's a very nice room. _

_Foster Mother: I got you a few things to start. Tomorrow we can go shopping and you can pick out a few bits, yourself. _

_Maia: Ok _

_  
She hops up onto the bed and takes her trainers off, putting them on the chair. _

_Kenneth: Maia honey, we have a rule. No shoes on the furniture. _

_Maia: I didn't want them to get wet. _

_Foster Mother: Wet? Why would they get wet? _

_Kenneth: Why don't you get cleaned up. We're going to eat soon. _

_  
They leave the room. Maia picks up the shoes and places them back on the chair_

_----------_

_Orson arrives in a taxi at the gate's of Adam's house. He begins to press the bell _

_Orson: Adam, it's Orson. Let me in, I wanna talk. _

_  
He continues to press the buzzer, but Adam's ignoring it _

_Orson: I know you can hear me. Let me in! You want me to wake the whole neighborhood? _

_  
Orson begins to shake the gate and as he does so, the house begins to shake, smashing things inside. The windows blow out and Adam grabs his head as Orson begins to yell. Adam falls to the ground, dead, with some glass embedded in his chest _

_----------_

_  
Kyle's hospital room. Diana turns up to find Tom asleep in the chair _

_Diana: Tom? _

_Tom: What are you doing here? _

_Diana: Your phone is off. Ryland wants us to come in. _

_Tom: What's up? _

_Diana: There's been a murder. The police are holding one of the 4400. _

_  
Homeland Security _

_  
A picture of Orson is brought up on a monitor _

_Ryland: That's him. That's Orson Bailey. _

_Tom: Bailey? Some kind of businessman, right? _

_Ryland: Right. _

_Tom: Life insurance? _

_Ryland: Yeah. _

_Diana: Disappeared in the 70's. _

_Ryland: '79. Declared dead in '86. Seattle police are holding him in connection with a homocide in Madison Park, last night. _

_Tom: Do they know he's one of the 4400? _

_Ryland: Bailey told them. That's why they called us. _

_Diana: Well, I thought the returnee's were told not to discuss their status? _

_Ryland: Well we counsel them to avoid it, if they possibly can, but we were talking job interviews and housing applications. There's not really a protocol for being questioned about a murder. _

_Tom: He said holding, not charging. _

_Ryland: That's right. There are some conflicting reports about what actually went on at the crime scene. _

_Tom: We'll check it out. _

_Ryland: Quietly. I don't want to be dodging microphones at the six 'o'clock news. _

_Tom: Quietly it is. _

_Ryland: Diana! _

_  
He hands her a folder, and they leave _

_  
Tom leaves the building with Diana and uses his mobile to call his wife. He reaches her answer phone _

_Answer phone: Hi, this is Linda. I can't come to the phone right now, but just leave a message and I'll call you back. _

_Tom: Linda it's me again. You said we needed to talk, so pick up the phone. Linda, come on. Alright, call me. _

_Diana: Everything alright? _

_Tom: Same old, same old. Call me, don't call me. I wish she'd make up her mind. _

_Diana: You know, I had a boyfriend once. Every time... _

_Tom: Boyfriend? _

_Diana: Well, don't look so surprised. God! Yeah, anyway, the thing about this guy thing... _

_Tom: You can stop! _

_Diana: I barely got started. _

_Tom: All I'm saying is, you don't have to try to make me feel better. _

_Diana: Well, it was more of an attempt at bonding, via a shared similar experience. Can you open the door? _

_Tom: How long did you go out with this guy? _

_Diana: Nine months. _

_Tom: Nine months. So you're equating your nine months of dating, with my nineteen years of marriage. _

_Diana: You're right, ok, forget it. You want me to drive? _

_Tom: What for? _

_Diana: I don't know. So you can brood? _

_Tom: Just get in. _

_  
He gets into the car and leaves her standing. She taps on the window as her door is still locked_

_----------_

_Shawn's first day back at High School. He walks up to find his locker. The halls are filled with people, all staring at him. Someone rushes up and pushes him against the locker. Kenny and Nikki are watching _

_Brad: Look who floated in on a ball of light. Remember me? _

_Shawn: Rossi. Hi. It looks like the steroids finally kicked in _

_Brad: Funny man, funny. I always did appreciate your sense of humor. But that time you sold me those concert tickets, right before you disappeared. _

_Shawn: To see the Foo Fighters? How was the show? _

_Brad: The police were waiting for me when I showed up. The tickets were stolen man. You got me arrested. _

_Shawn: You got arrested for stolen tickets? _

_Brad: Yeah, I had 5 tabs of X on me. I had to pee into a cup, once a week, for two years, because of you. _

_  
Shawn is being hit up against the locker. Nikki and Kenny rush over _

_Nikki: Stop it! _

_Danny: Come on, get off of him! _

_Brad: It's between me and your brother. _

_Danny: Yeah? Well I'm making it between you and me. _

_Brad: See you around, freak. Oh by the way. I like the new paint job on your ride._

_(Freak had been painted on Shawn's car in the middle of the night)_

_  
Brad walks away _

_Nikki: You ok? _

_Shawn: Fine._

_Shawn walks away._

_----------_

_Diana and Tom are looking at the surveillance video of Orson _

_Officer: The security camera's caught everything. The guy definitely had a bug up his ass. Except, as far as we can tell, he never went inside. Kensington fell into all that glass, and impaled himself. _

_Tom: You've been through all the footage? _

_Officer: Every scrap. He never made it past the gate. _

_Tom: Hold on a second. Did you see that? _

_  
They watch as Orson shakes the gate so violently that it comes away from the concrete posts _

_Tom: That's glass. _

_Diana: Yeah, something blew out the windows, but from the inside. _

_Officer: Yeah, we're still trying to figure that one out. There was no seismic activity. No evidence of a bomb or gas leak. _

_Tom: And Bailey's not talking? _

_Officer: We've sent half a dozen guys in there, but he hasn't given us anything. _

_  
Orson in interviewed _

_Orson: Look, I've been over and over this, with you people. _

_Tom: We're not the police, we're Homeland Security. _

_Orson: Well tell the bozo's out there, that I had nothing to do with what happened to Adam. _

_Tom: Let's just go over your day again. You went to see Adam Kensington about a job, and even though your name is still on the company letterhead, he brushed you off. I know how that would make me feel. _

_Orson: I admit I was angry. I went to Adam's house to...I don't know why I went. But I didn't kill him._

_Orson: Now I'm not a lawyer, but I'm not an idiot either. You've had me here for twelve hours. Either you charge me with something, or let me go. _

_----------_

_Maia lays flowers on the graves of her parents _

_Maia: Do you think they ever thought about me? _

_Foster Mother: Oh sweetie, they were your parents. I am sure that they thought about you every day. _

_Maia: Thanks for bringing me here. _

_Kenneth: This place used to be so nice. Now the kids leave their garbage everywhere. _

_Foster Mother: It's a shame. _

_Maia: You don't have to worry. Cranridge is nice. _

_Kenneth: Cranridge cemetary? _

_Maia: Yes, that's where you will be. _

_Kenneth: Be? Be what? _

_Maia: Buried. _

_----------_

_  
Tom and Diana go to the morgue _

_Medical Examiner : Kensington's a popular guy around here today. The whole staffs been through here for the post mortem. _

_Tom: Why's that? _

_Medical Examiner : Well, he may have been a boring old suit when he was alive? But in death, he's a rock star. _

_Diana: God, look at that. Those were his parietal bones? _

_  
They're looking at x-rays of his skull _

_Medical Examiner :We've seen bleeding deaths in here, as bad as you can imagine. Even a guy who jumped off the space needle and had to be brought to us in a garbage bag, but I have never seen a skull in this kind of shape before. Thousands of tiny little bone fragments that... _

_Tom: Kensington was impaled. Are you saying that's not how he died? _

_Medical Examiner :Oh, that would have killed him, but he was already dead, from a shattered skull._

_----------_

_Seacrest Senior High School _

_  
Shawn is walking down the stairs. _

_Nikki: Shawn! _

_Shawn: Hey, how you doing? What's up? _

_Nikki: Good. Did you get your car fixed?_

_Shawn: It's gonna be in the shop for about a week. _

_Nikki: Yeah. You know, Danny and I are going to a party tonight at Irvin Chobey's house. You should come. _

_Shawn: I don't think so. _

_Nikki: Why not? _

_Shawn: Um, well, they're gonna be listening to music I've never listened to. Talking about movies I've never seen. School is bad enough. Partying with a bunch of runts from... _

_Nikki: Is that how you saw me? A runt? _

_Shawn: You were fourteen, Nikki. Besides everyone except you and Danny look at me here like I'm some sort of freak. I really am not interested in a party where people will do that. I won't have fun, you go though. I think I may visit some friends I made during quarantine. I got to Go now, class._

_Shawn walks off._

_Disappointed Nikki watches him go._

_----------_

_  
Orson goes to visit his wife. He finds her cubicle empty _

_Orson: Where's my wife? _

_Manager: Mr Bailey, you have our deepest condolences. _

_Orson: What? _

_Manager: We called your hotel room, there was no answer. _

_Orson: Elizabeth? _

_Manager: It was a pulmonary embolism, about one 'o'clock this morning. We tried to revive her. _

_Orson: No! She's all I have! _

_  
He has the man hold by the collar _

_Manager: Please just calm down. _

_Orson: She's all I have! _

_  
He begins to lose control. Things begin to explode and his nose is bleeding again _

_----------_

_  
Homeland Security _

_Diana: So, the red dots mark the spots where the American members of the 4400 originally lived. _

_Tom: You mean, the returnee's. _

_Diana: Not according to the press. It's the 4400. Now you have to admit, it's a bit strange. A nice, round number, like that. I wonder if it has any significance. _

_Tom: So you're saying that if 3781 people, had suddenly shown up that night, it wouldn't have been as strange. _

_Diana: I'd say, slightly less strange. This however, is downright weird. Here's where the 4400 are right now, two weeks after their release. _

_Tom: 65 are still in Seattle. _

_Diana: They're just not going home, and none of them can come up with a good reason as to why. _

_Tom: You think it means something? _

_Diana: In the CDC, we'd call this a statistically significant, disease cluster. _

_Tom: Yeah well, in the FBI, we'd call it a freaky coincidence. _

_Diana: I don't believe in coincidences. Disease clusters. I believe in those._

_Back at the residential home _

_Manager: At first I thought it was an earthquake. Everything was shaking, falling off the walls, but then, I can't believe I'm gonna say this... things started to fly around the room. Papers, chairs. _

_Tom: What do you mean, fly? _

_Manager: I mean fly. Like it was a tornado. Except there was no wind. Everybody was screaming. Mr Bailey Was shouting.My head felt like it was gonna burst, and then suddenly it was over. _

_Tom: What about Bailey? _

_Manager: Oh, he looked scared, like the rest of us. That's when he ran away. The staff, everyone's saying he's one of these people. The 4400? Is that true? _

_Tom: Listen to me very carefully. You are not going to talk about this to the press or anyone else, and the same goes for your staff. If I pick up a paper and see a word of this, or I see it reported on the news, I'm gonna take an interest in this place. _

_  
Tom, Diana and Ryland take a walk outside the Homeland Security building _

_Ryland: Things flying around the room. _

_Tom: I know, but we got a half a dozen witnesses, all saying the same thing. _

_Ryland: Yeah, flying. I gotta do a briefing for Home Sect DC in the morning and I'm gonna tell them what? _

_Diana: Well I'd go with, the incident is under investigation. _

_Tom: Bailey checked out of his hotel, after he left the nursing home. He could be on the run, we're not sure. _

_Ryland: Find him. You bought us some time, but this story is gonna leak and I want Bailey in our hands before it does. _

_----------_

_  
Nikki, Danny and Shawn are on campus _

_Nikki: Is this campus, everything you remember it to be? _

_Danny: You heard about Williams and Miss Sinclair, right? _

_Shawn: No. _

_Danny: No? They found them in the janitors closet. _

_Shawn: What is that? _

_Danny: Making out. Not bad. _

_  
Rossi watches them as they walk past _

_Shawn: What? _

_Danny: Everybody in school's been talking about it. _

_Brad: Yo, freak! Still hiding behind your little brother? _

_Shawn: You know what Brad? You need to shut it down. _

_Brad: You wanna shut me down? You know, the only thing I'm shutting down, is you, bitch! _

_  
Shawn drops his bag, as Brad stands up _

_Shawn: You're really starting to piss me off, now. _

_Brad: Come on, bring it! Knock me down _

_  
They begin to fight on the grass. Shawn gets him on the floor and holds him there. Brad begins to turn blue and Kenny runs over shouting. _

_Danny: Hey, come on! Let him go! Shawn! _

_  
Shawn get's up. _

_Danny: What did you do to him? _

_  
Shawn is bleeding from the mouth, and walks away _

_----------_

_  
Maia's foster father has a brochure from a cemetary _

_Kenneth: I don't wanna hear anymore. _

_Foster Mother: Keep your voice down, she'll hear you. _

_Kenneth: It's bad enough she tells us we're gonna be buried in Crown Ridge cemetary, but then the next day, we get a brochure from the place, in the mail? _

_Foster Mother: It's a coincidence. Look, she's not what we expected, so let's just talk to her. _

_Kenneth: Yeah. _

_  
The woman goes to Maia's room and finds her standing there with her bag packed _

_Maia: It's ok. I knew I wasn't going to be here very long. _

_----------_

_  
Shawn is playing basketball in the street with Danny _

_Danny: Come on, come on let's go. _

_Shawn: Give me the ball. _

_Danny: Your shot space boy. _

_Shawn: What is your problem _

_Danny: What's my problem? _

_Shawn: Yeah, what's your problem _

_Danny: Come on Danny, not you too. Come on! _

_Danny: The way he went down? That's not normal. You know it, I know it, everybody saw it! _

_Shawn: What are you saying? _

_Danny: You tell me. _

_Shawn: I didn't do anything to him, alright, Danny? Not a thing! _

_He walks away angry an decides to take the bus to Capeside to see Jen, Joey and Pacey. Needing people who understood him to talk to._

_----------_

_  
Tom and Diana are going through some of Elizabeth's belongings _

_Diana: Is this all that's left, when you're done? Poor Mrs Bailey. A box of trinkets. _

_Tom: They're not trinkets. They're memories. The kind you leave behind, you know, for family and friends? _

_Diana: Hmmm. I should get to work on that. _

_Tom: I'm not going there. _

_Diana: Well, believe it or not, some of us are happier alone. _

_Tom: No-one's happy alone. If they think that, they're kidding themselves. _

_Diana: I thought you weren't going there? _

_Tom: Did you see this? This looks promising. _

_  
He finds a photo of Orson and Elizabeth _

_Diana: Wyler summer cabin. Wyler was Elizabeth's maiden name. _

_Tom: Orson's panicking, he needs a place to run. _

_Diana: Well there's no address. _

_Tom: Then we'll have to find one. _

_----------_

_  
Maia is taken back to Homeland Security _

_Kenneth: It's better this way, for everyone. _

_Foster Mother: Everyone? Or just you? _

_  
They say goodbye to her _

_Foster Mother: Maia honey? You know this isn't about you. You are a wonderful girl. It's just, Kenneth and I, we just made a mistake. We are not ready to be parents yet. _

_Maia: It's ok. _

_Foster Mother: No, it's not. But sweetie? Those things you say? They can scare people, if you're not careful. Do you understand? _

_  
She nods _

_Foster Mother: Good _

_----------_

_Homeland Security _

_Tom: Ok, bring up the sattellite charts. _

_Diana: So we're looking for a small house, with a north facing exposure, somewhere within the vicinity of Appleton Lake. _

_Tom: If it's still standing. _

_Diana: No structures within grids 1,2,3 and 9. 4 and 7 each have one, but they're the wrong shape. _

_Tom: Let's eliminate all those. _

_Diana: That leaves us with five, six and eight. That's too small. Wrong orientation. That's too small, that's too big. Nothing but tree's and air, it's not there anymore. _

_Tom: Hang on a second. Get a little tighter on this. _

_Diana: It looks like it could be a house. _

_Tom: This Picture was taken fifty years ago. These tree's would be huge by now. Enlarge again. _

_Diana: Bingo! There's your house. _

_Tom: Bingo. _

_  
They leave the building _

_Diana: Appleton's what? About seventy miles? _

_Tom: Yeah. Look, when we get up there, I'll handle Bailey. _

_Diana: Alright. Are we leaning on him? _

_Tom: No leaning. _

_Diana: No problem. _

_  
A man approaches them _

_Court Officer : Excuse me. Are you Tom Baldwin? _

_Tom: Yeah, who are you? _

_Court Officer : You've been served. Sorry man. _

_  
He leaves, and Tom opens the envelope _

_Diana: You're getting sued? _

_Tom: Linda's filed for divorce._

_Maia is sat on the grass, outside Homeland Security. Ryland approaches and sit's down next to her _

_Ryland: Hello Maia. _

_Maia: Hello. _

_Ryland: Oh, I like it out here. It's much better than my stuffy office. _

_Maia: But you didn't bring me out here to talk about the weather. _

_Ryland: You're a very smart little girl. _

_Maia: Thank you. The thing is that the Griffins didn't really give a reason, why they brought you back. _

_Maia: Maybe they didn't have a reason. _

_Ryland: Could be. Were they mean to you? _

_Maia: No. _

_Ryland: Were you mean to them? _

_Maia: No. _

_Ryland: Why do you think you're back here? _

_Maia: I don't think they like kid's, much. _

_Ryland: Why do you say that? _

_Maia: They brought me back, and I'm a kid. _

_Ryland: You don't really wanna tell me the reason, do you? It's ok. Maybe you'll change your mind one day. _

_Maia: Maybe. _

_  
Tom reaches Linda's answer phone, as he's driving to Orson's cabin _

_Answer phone: Hi, this is Linda. I can't take your call right now, but please leave me a message and I'll call you back. _

_Diana: What, she's still not answering? _

_Tom: Nope. _

_Diana: Can I ask you a question? _

_Tom: No. _

_Diana: Well I'm gonna ask you anyway. So your son, how long has he been in a coma? _

_Tom: Three years. _

_Diana: That's a long time. _

_Tom: You have no idea. _

_Diana: Maybe you and your wife can work things out. _

_Tom: Yeah, one day Kyle's gonna wake up and I'll have to tell him his whole family's fallen apart. I go to that hospital every day, and I tell myself that makes me a good father. _

_Diana: Oh you are a good father. Kyle's lucky to have a Dad like you. Cos, not everyone does. You can trust me, cos I know._

_Orson is sat in the cabin. Tom and Diana turn up and get out of the car. Orson hears them and hides. Tom makes his way up the steps and approach the door. _

_Tom: Mr. Bailey, it's Tom Baldwin, Homeland Security. We met at the police station, remember? _

_  
Diana points and makes her way around the house _

_Tom: Mr. Bailey, we're here to help, but you've gotta talk to us. _

_Orson: Go away! _

_Tom: I'm afraid we can't do that. _

_Orson: I just wanna be left alone. I don't wanna hurt anyone. _

_Tom: That's good, because we don't want anyone else hurt. _

_Orson: If you leave, I promise, no-one will ever see me again. I'll just stay here, away from everybody. _

_Tom: Listen to me. We both know that's not going to work, Mr. Bailey. Now please, open the door. We can figure this out together. I'm on your side! _

_Orson: No you're not! No-one is. _

_Tom: My nephew, he's one of the 4400, just like you. I've seen how hard it is for him. I know it's even harder for you. _

_Orson: You don't know anything. My wife, she was everything to me. _

_Tom: Believe me, I'm sorry for your loss. _

_Orson: I don't need pity out of you! Go away! I just wanna be left alone. _

_Tom: We can't do that. _

_Orson: I said get away from me. _

_  
The house begins to shake _

_Orson: Please stay away. Please. _

_  
His nose is bleeding. Things are falling down. Tom's nose is bleeding, as is Diana's ears _

_Diana: Tom, your nose. _

_  
Tom kicks the door in and gets out his gun. As he gets inside he falls to his knee's. _

_Orson: I can't control it. I can't control it. _

_  
Tom is on the floor, screaming _

_  
Diana is standing in the doorway and is pointing her gun at Orson _

_Diana: Whatever it is you're doing, Mr. Bailey, stop it! _

_Orson: I can't control it. _

_Diana: Stop it now! _

_  
She shoots him in the shoulder and he falls to the ground. The shaking stops and Tom get's up. _

_Diana: Are you alright? _

_Tom: Yeah, I'll call for an ambulance. _

_Diana: Ok. We're gonna get you some help Mr. Bailey. Just don't die on me. _

_----------_

_  
Homeland Security _

_Ryland: Bailey's alive, but it doesn't look like he's gonna be talking to us anytime soon. As far at the general public's concerned? We're gonna deny it ever happened. _

_Diana: Yeah well, we know better. The question is, will it happen again? _

_Tom: So what do you suggest we do? Round them all up and put them all back in quarantine? _

_Diana: You saw what Bailey could do. You felt it, the same as me. Who knows what the rest of them are capable of. _

_Ryland: I sure as hell don't. But then again, it's not my job to find out. It's yours. Aren't you glad you wanted back in. _

_  
He leaves the room _

_Tom: I haven't thanked you for saving my life. _

_Diana: I never shot anyone before. Just seeing him lying there like that. _

_Tom: Are you gonna be ok? _

_Diana: Yeah, I'll get there. You know, I meant what I said to Ryland back there. If Orson can do those things, who knows where all this is going? _

_Tom: So far we've got one case, and maybe that's all that will ever happen. _

_Diana: You ever noticed anything unusual with Shawn? Cos I just need to know, if you had, you'd tell me. _

_  
He thinks back to the bird hitting the wall _

_Tom: There's nothing to tell. _

**

* * *

**Chapter 9 wil have Shawn in Capeside, the first day of schoolfor the 3 Capeside 4400, and more.


	11. Chapter 9 – School, an old boyfriend

**Note:** thanks for the nice feedback everyone, enjoy.

**Note2:** I realize Alexander is like 5 or something right now but I want him to interat with Maia later on and for that he needs to be at least 8 so I'm just saying he's 8 years old instead of just 5.

**Superfan24**** – **to answer your question

Joel Gretsch plays Tom Baldwin,

Dylan Neal plays Douglas Witter.

* * *

**Chapter 9 ****– School, an old boyfriend and a gunshot**

"Joey, wake up sleepyhead, I don't want you to be late for school!" Bessie's voice yelled from by her door.

Joey hadn't slept well, missing the warmth and scent of a certain young man who was in the room next to hers. She even got out of her bed at one point frustrated and made her way out of her room. But when she reached the door to his she had frozen and stood there a while before going back to her own bed.

She groaned as she pulled her tired body off her mattress an set her feet to the ground. She really did not want to go to school, which was rare for her but who could blame her. She had been gone 3 years and now she had to go back to school to see everyone giving her weird looks and go to classes and try to act normal despite everything. No she was not looking forwards to it. Her mind wondered to Shawn and Maia, wondering how they were doing, she was lucky to have Jen and Pacey with her to deal with everything. But Shawn was the only 4400 at Seacrest Senior High School, and Maia, she was still in quarantine. That was no place for a little girl, ability to predict to future or not, she should be able to be a kid and have fun.

Pacey yawned as he sat at the breakfast table, he wasn't really away yet, despite the shower he took this morning. He'd been thinking about things most of the night, then finally fell into a restless sleep and sighted when he woke up, part of him had hoped that it all been a bad dream. That he was still in quarantine, no Dawson, no dysfunctional family, just being with Joey and his friends. He looked up as he saw her walk up to table, taking a seat next to him.

Bodie scooped some pancakes up on Joey's plate and looked at the two tired looking teenagers. "You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you two stayed up all night."

Pacey looked at him but before he could say anything Bessie said "well they have a lot to deal with. And I'm sure Joey and Pacey aren't looking forwards to another school day. I'm just glad they weren't up together in the same bed. Or else I would have been up all night."

"I'm sure I could have found something to get you back to sleep" Bodie replied and smiled at a very blushing Bessie.

"Please you two, Alexander is in the room." Joey told them as she glanced over as Alexander who was busy playing device that looked like a game boy color but was somehow different, he seemed to not notice anything as all as he was absorbed in the computer game. She realized technology had advanced as well in her time gone and this was a better version of the old game boy color.

"Well isn't it good for a child to know his parents have a healthy sex life." Pacey told her.

Joey turned her head to him, "not if you want to scar the poor child for life. What would happen if he walked in on them while their…you know…busy." A horrified look spread her features when she projected a mental image of it inside her mind. She hit Pacey's arm blaming him.

"Ow" Pacey said rubbing his arm as he looked at her, but he wasn't about to back down "well Alexander would learn a fine lesson to knock first before entering a room. And look at Dawson, he has walked in on his parents a lot of times and he's not scarred for life."

"No just delusion and enormously self-centered." Joey muttered.

Pacey raised an eyebrow "was that something negative about Dawson coming out of Miss Josephine Potter's mouth?" he asked.

"Bite me Pacey" she said annoyed with him.

"Just say when and where Potter" Pacey replied.

Bodie and Bessie just looked at each other as they watched the two teens slip into their usual banter which they both figured out as a kind of foreplay for them.

"In your dreams Pacey." Joey replied to him.

"I do a lot more to you in my dreams Potter" he replied winking suggest fully at her.

Joey rolled her eyes in frustration with him and herself for wanting to kiss him badly. "I don't even want to know what goes on in that sick little mind of yours." She replied.

"That hurts" Pacey replied in a fake hurtful tone.

"Truth always does." She replied smiling.

"If that's true then it must really hurt for you to admit you want to ravish this sexy body yourself huh?" Pacey asked her.

"It really does" Joey said sarcastically, but once she said it she caught his eyes time seemed to stand still as they leaned towards each other.

"Aunt Joey, uncle Pacey. You're still here" Alexander said as he seemed to have put his game aside and smiled at them as he ran to the other side of the table hugging his aunt and Pacey.

Pacey smiled picking him up and setting Alexander on his lap, their kissing moment ruined he decided to hide how he felt about her and their…situation behind the 8yearold Alexander.

"Of course we are still here little guys. And you know what, your aunt Joey and I aren't going anywhere again." He said and smiled when he saw Alexander smile.

"He's right Alexander, we're not going anywhere." Joey said as she placed a hand on top of his head and looked at the little boy she felt like she saw just yesterday but it was clearly visible he was no longer a baby boy, he was 8 now, just like Maia was. She felt a pain in her heart as at the thought of what Maia's parents must have gone through. She loved little Alexander dearly, if he would have been ripped away from her, Bessie, Body and even Pacey whom hanged around here a lot the past year, not the past year 3 years ago, she reminded herself. _'Point was she knew Pacey had come to love Alexander a lot, he had been part of the family. Always helping out with the B & B, if she had known his grades suffered partly because of that she would have made him study sooner. But she knew that wasn't the real reason, just something he hid the real reason behind. Pacey wasn't motivated enough to study. This because he had first been motivated by Miss Jacobs, whom gave him sex for studying. Then there was Andy whom pushed him towards his potential but they had fallen in love and he studied for her love and also again sex. It was the situation at home. He could never please his family so he had given up trying and just didn't bother trying to do anything at school.'_ Joey thought to herself then looked at him, _'his stormy blue eyes giving only part of himself for someone who didn't know him well enough to see. But she could see past that now, the arrogant and playful mask was a cover up for a lot of pain. But if you could see past that you could see…his soul.'_ Joey realized ass she watched them.

"If you two are done staring at each other would you let my son go so I can drive him to school." Bessie told them.

Embarrassed Joey quickly took her hand back from Alexander's head and looked at the clock. "We better hurry too Pace. I don't want to be late, however horrifying this day is going to be." She told him.

"Oh, Jen called, she is picking you guys up for school." Bodie informed them.

"Well, however fun school is going to be at least all we're together. Shawn has to face this alone." Pacey said and took another bite from his almost cold pancake now.

Joey looked at him and nonverbal they noticed both of them were worried about that. "I was thinking of Maia too this morning." Joey admitted.

"I know…" Pacey said his face unreadable nut Joey could tell he was worried about her as well.

A car pulled up, "must be Jen" Pacey said standing up.

"I wonder if she talked to Shawn." Joey said standing up as well putting the last pieces of pancake in her mouth and swallowed them shortly after. She reached for her and Pacey's mug of coffee and walked over to the kitchen with them just as Jen came through the kitchen door.

"Morning Jen, coffee?" Joey asked her.

Jen nodded gratefully and Joey grabbed another mug and then the pot and poured their two mugs full. "Pacey?" she asked "yeah sure" he replied and she filled his as well.

As each had their own coffee mug in their hands and drinking a bit from it the looked at each other in silence.

"You heard from Shawn yet?" Joey asked her breaking the silence.

"I called him last night, he's pretty much like us, only feeling more alone because we're in Capeside and he in Seattle." Jen told them.

"We should visit him this weekend, remind him he's not alone in this." Joey suggested.

Jen smiled, "that's a good idea."

Silence again, "Oh Joey did you tell Pacey yet about what I can do?" Jen asked her and Joey shook her head in a 'no'.

"Do?" Pacey asked confused.

"_I can project my thoughts in other people's heads"_ Jen said with her mind and saw Pacey frown slightly at the lack of movement with her lips when she said that. Then it hit him, she was using that on him now.

"Nice" Pacey said smirking "At least you get to scream loudly inside people's head when they're bothering you." Pacey said. "us" Jen corrected him.

"If they figure out it is Jen doing this won't they try to get us expelled or something? You know how these small-minded parents are in this town. They got Principal Green fired for expelling a student that if the student had been black he would have been expelled and not even looked at by the other parents. But no because a black man expelled a white student the parents went crazy." Joey said angrily.

"But we're high school students Joey. Principal Green had a job there, we don't want to go to school but have to by law. They can't expel us for being different." Jen told her.

"Even if they do try Jen could always play the conscience or something like that from the person who does gets to decide that." Pacey said to them.

"And somehow change my voice when I'm doing that? I dunno if I can, I haven't tried it before." Jen said to them.

"Well you'll just have to practice using your gift so learn the extent of it." Pacey told her.

"Too bad our abilities haven't shown yet, we could do it all together." Joey said jokingly.

"Oh, I almost forgot, when I was talking to Shawn last night he mentioned holding a bird whose neck looked broken. Then it flew off, he told his uncle who saw it must have been dazed. But he thinks he might have somehow healed the bird." Jen told them.

"Shawn found his ability too, no way. Are you feeling as left behind as I do Jo?" Pacey asked her half joking half serious.

Joey thought for a moment then answered "I don't know, I mean it could be cool but it would make it so…real that we're different now. You know what I mean? I don't mean different bad Jen it's just…different. We already have to deal with so much by just coming back after 3 years. But now we have to deal with these abilities as well. It's just a lot to deal with. We would have to make sure we don't accidentally use them like Jen accidentally projecting her thoughts to someone if she's thinking about him, or Shawn being caught healing someone by just touching someone. It's like we'd have to be constantly aware of what we are doing now."

Jen was silent, she hadn't really given all of this much thought but hearing Joey she knew Joey was right, she would have to be aware of her thoughts making sure she wasn't accidentally projecting her thoughts to someone when she didn't want to.

Pacey was the first to reply "I know that it will take some work Jo, but even if we have to control ourselves around other we're still going to have each other where we don't have to be in control because we know about each others abilities."

Pacey's words seemed to calm the girls down a bit, knowing that despite what would happen they were at least going to be there for one and other. "We should get going or we're going to be late." Jen said.

"It's not like any college will care how well we're doing in school anymore." Joey replied as the walked out the kitchen door to Mrs. Ryan's car which Jen had borrowed.

"Maybe, but they're still giving out detention when people are late" Jen replied.

Pacey laughed "you know, technically we are 3 years late. Think how long detention is supposed to be for us." He got into the car.

Laughing Joey and Jen got into the car as well "They can hardly blame us for that." Joey said to them.

"You think they'd buy we were abducted by some sort of intelligence and brought back 3 years later by a ball of light with 4397 strangers?" Jen asked as she started the car and started to drive off.

----------

Surprisingly they were still on time as they arrived at school. Joey walked a bit nervous next to Pacey who together with Jen seemed to have slipped on their mask to hide their feelings at being back at high school. Although Joey knew it were masks it still pissed her off that they were able to seem so calm when she kept glancing around as if she was waiting for some sort of attack on them. But as they passed other students on their way to the administration for their schedules, students only seemed to look at the strangely and whisper to each other.

"So Joey, you still going to take all those honor classes?" Jen asked her.

Joey looked at her "What good will that do? It's not like I'm going to get accepted into a college with a gap of 3 years in my application. As soon as any college finds out I'm a 4400 it's going to be thanks but no freaks allowed."

Pacey was silent for a moment then said "well in that case why are we even going, let's just skip school and have some fun."

"Knowing you you'd probably drag me back to that boat of yours to work." Joey replied.

"I don't even know if it's still there." Pacey said thinking, "I wonder if maybe Dawson, Jack or even Buzz decided to finish it."

"Well there is one way to find out" Jen said all for skipping school.

"Guys, as much as I hate to say this, we should wait till after school. If we disappear the school may call our guardians and you know it will freak them out if they learn we're gone again." Joey said to them.

They sighted knowing she was probably right. "let's just get our schedules then." Jen said slightly annoyed she was going to be stuck at school with all these teenagers staring at them the entire time.

"Jen? Is that you?" a voice asked causing the trio to look at where it came from.

"Henry?" Jen asked seeing a not so young Henry Parker standing there.

The senior smiled as he said "I see that ball of light you came in hasn't damaged your brains, you owe me 5 bucks Dave." He said to a tall dark guy next to him.

"I know something else that might be damaged real soon." Pacey said his eyes glaring at the now older young man.

"And what's that Witter?" Henry said daringly to him.

"Oh you're really close to finding out what." Pacey said stepping into his face.

"Pacey, just ignore him." Jen said to him as she took his arm and tried to drag him along with her away from Henry. "He's not worth it."

"Ah, that's sweet Jen. You found a new boy to screw around with. Guess you have a lot to catch up having disappeared for 3 ye-." Henry was stopped when he suddenly had to bend over grabbing his family jewels as he gasped for breath his face stuck in a pained expression.

Joey Potter smiled "Now be a good boy Henry or you'll get to deal with all three of us. And next time I will make sure you won't get to have children some day."

Pacey stood looking at Joey stunned, then an impressed smiled came over his face. "Potter, you can't believe how good it is to see you've found your spine again. I was worried Dawson had shattered it for good but the way you-" he stopped when Joey had rolled her eyes and together with Jen now dragged Pacey along with her to the administration office.

----------

Surprisingly the had most classes together, only a few classes they had separately. Today, Jen had one class alone in the afternoon, the rest they had together.

The morning went as well as expected for the trio, they were getting nasty looks from the other students, especially Joey since she was the one that had attacked Henry Parker with abnormal strength and speed, at least that was the rumor that went around school. But nobody approached them or said anything to them about it, afraid of what they might do to them. This was just fine with Joey, Jen and Pacey since they didn't really want to talk to anyone and answer annoying questions like: you sure you don't remember where you were? What's the last thing you remember?

"Have I thanked you yet for hitting that jackass?" Jen asked for the third time that day.

Joey smiled "yes, and you're welcome."

"Seeing you beat a guy up, although bad for my manly ego still has something very erotic to it." Pacey said to her giving her a suggestive wink.

"You know I could hit you at the same spot if you want to Pace?" Joey asked him. They still hadn't had time to have a "talk" about Dawson and where they were but they seemed to have fallen in a flirting banter with each other.

Pacey grinned "I had some other stuff in mind what you can do to me in that area."

"Oh you overcharged hormonal sexist pig." She said her face red at the thought of her doing things to him there she really didn't want to be thinking about here at school with him and Jen here.

"There is no need to be embarrassed about sex Jo." Pacey told her smirking.

"If you want to I could give you some pointers" Jen said smirking at Joey's glare.

Joey threw her hands in the air, "I give up, you two are both obsessed with sex. It must be all the experience both of you have had."

"Well sex is good Joey, but you don't have to worry, I'm sure Pacey will be gentle and sweet to you your first time." Jen said smirking at now Pacey's face which was turning red.

The bell rang saving Joey and Pacey from a reply. _"You think you're saved by the bell just because I'll be in a different classroom doesn't mean I can't bother you two now."_ Jen projected her thoughts in both Joey's and Pacey's head.

"You both heard that? Cool! Catch up with you later." Jen said hurrying off to Math, while Joey and Pacey had AP Bio.

----------

It was the last call they had for that day and Jen spent most of it quietly taking notes and about a half an hour she couldn't stand it any more and was projecting thoughts into Joey and Pacey's head needing to talk to someone or she would be going crazy.

When class was over Jen left quickly as she wanted to get back to Joey and Pacey and disappear awhile, seeing how the _True Love_ was seemed liked the right thing to forget about the weirdness of their lives.

She was about to leave school when she bumped into…"Henry" her voice sounding like ice as she said his name.

"Jennifer Lindley, what are you off to in such a hurry? Where is your boyfriend and your guard?" he asked.

"Ok, first of Pacey isn't my boyfriend he's Joey's secondly it's none of your business where I'm going seeing as you are no longer my boyfriend or friend." Jen said to him and attempted to walk past him.

Henry grabbed her arm. "Not so fast Lindley"

"Get your hands off me!" she ordered him fear pushed back and anger shooting out her eyes at his.

"Or what Jen? As you may have noticed, you're all alone out here. Your friends are-"

"Right here" Pacey finished and grabbed Henry's arm and twisted it forcing him to released Jen's arm. "Now what were you told about us?" he asked him and twisted his arms behind his back and shoved him hard against some lockers.

"Let him go you freak" a girl said holding a gun raised at him.

Pacey looked at her and glanced at Jen who nodded and projected a loud scream inside the girls head causing her to drop the gun and cover her ears attempting to shut the scream out.

The gun fell to the ground and Joey picked it up disgusted "Look, all of you, we don't want to hurt you but if you force us we will. We know how to defend ourselves." She gave the gun to a teacher that had come to check out the disturbance.

"_Let's go"_ Jen said with her mind to Pacey and Joey, Pacey let go of Henry and glared at him but did as Jen said and the three of them left school.

"No you can't just let them go, those freaks have to pay for this" the girl screamed and grabbed the gun from the teacher and fired just as Pacey, Jen and Joey looked around.

Everything seemed to go into slow motion as the bullet came at them Pacey had stepped in front of the girls and held up his right hand by some sort of automatic reaction. A blue field erupted from his hand and spread out like a wall before him Jen and Joey. The bullet slowly hit the force field which bended a little to Joey since it was aimed at her then like rubber the bullet was forced back slowly and fell to the ground harmless. Before another shot could have been fired the teacher, who had recovered first had grabbed the gun away from the girl then started at the amazing blue glowing force field before them. Pacey, gazed at it then and Jen and Joey who were looking at him with surprise and a slight relief. He then closed his hand as he recalled the force field back within him and then the three of them hurried out of school before they could be stopped.

The teacher took a couple of steps forwards and picked up the bullet which had been fired from the gun in his hand. It was in perfect condition. "Amazing" he said softly as he started at where the three teenagers had been just before they hurried out of school.

The girls seemed to want to sneak off "Not so fast Miss Reed." The teachers voice stopped her.

"You saw it yourself, they're freaks!" Sheila Reed yelled.

"What I saw was self defense, what I saw was you shooting at another student. Do you have any idea how serious that it, you could be tried for attempt at murder." The teacher said to her.

"They're not human, they're freaks, they're not like us. We have to stop them now before they develop their weird powers and kill us all" she said to the group of students and teachers that had assembled by now.

"The government would not let them go if they were dangerous" another teacher said.

"It's not up to us to judge them, that's up to someone a whole lot wiser then you are." The first teacher said.

The girl looked around helplessly looking for support but nobody said anything in her defense, she let her head down and sighted in defeat. Knowing she lost this battle but not the war.

----------

The drive to where True Love was stored was quiet and when they were there they saw the boat looking just as it did three years ago.

Jen cell phone broke the silence that hang between them. "Hello?" she asked when she answered it.

"Shawn? You're here? In Capeside?" Jen asked as Joey and Pacey looked at her.

"We're at…" Jen started to give Shawn directions and then said goodbye, hanging up.

"Shawn is coming here I take it?" Pacey asked her.

"Yeah, his day must have been as…eventful as ours." Jen replied then after a pause of silence said "So, I think you have the coolest power so far, and not to mention the most useful one."

Pacey gave a small smile not really knowing how to feel about it. "It was weird, I didn't even know what I was doing until that…force field was up." He finally answered.

"It was so beautiful" Joey spoke up for the first time "and it saved my life. You saved my life Pacey." She said looking at him and the two of them seemed to be lost in a moment until Joey said "it's the same color as your eyes."

She blushed slightly after she said that and Jen looked at Pacey's eyes and realized that if there weren't so clouded with worry, shock and a bit of fear, Joey would be right. They would be the same color. But what Jen couldn't and Joey could was see past the mask and those feelings to see the brightness that was there. "She's right" Jen voice broke Pacey and Joey from their thoughts.

"We're really becoming a weird bunch, Maia with her ability to see the future, Shawn has healing abilities, Jen with her mind projections, and me with force fields. Just what were whoever took us thinking? What's next? Joey being able to teleport from one spot to another, or move things with her mind?"

"Please, I'd rather not think about it." Joey told them.

Bus pulled up and stopped letting someone off, when it drove off again Shawn walked towards the small group.

"Shawn hey." Jen said giving him a hug.

"Hey Jen, Joey, Pacey" Shawn replied hugging her back then gave Joey a hug and Pacey a handshake.

"You guys look worse then I feel, what happened?" Shawn asked the three.

Surprisingly Joey was the one explaining their day to him, when she was done Shawn asked "You were shot at?" she nodded. "And Pacey put up a force field and stop a bullet. They nodded. "and then you bolted and decided to hide out here."

"Hey, we're not hiding out, just thinking and checking on my old girl" Pacey said indicating his boat _True Love_.

Shawn smiled knowing that was an excuse but he could hardly blame them, after all he was hiding out here from his brother and the students at his school. "I had a fight with some guy in school and when I touching him I was…somehow draining the life out of him." He said feeling this bit of information was nothing compared to being shot at and producing a force field.

"So you can heal things and drain things." Pacey said looking at him.

"I guess." Shawn answered.

"To manipulate life force like that…it's a real gift, you could help sick people while you could stop your enemies with a single touch." Joey said.

"Maybe you can help your cousin out of that coma now." Jen said to him.

"Maybe, I'm just…I don't know scared I guess. I don't know how to deal with this." Shawn replied.

"Yeah they really should make us a manual, or write a book "How to deal with the 4400 with in you". Come on Shawn, none of us know how to deal with this. That's why we have each other. To help each other deal." Pacey told him.

Shawn smiled "Maybe you're right."

"I know he is." Jen said to him, "Listen, I'm not used to depend on people just like Pacey, Joey and you aren't. But just like all of you know there isn't anyone else who understands what we're going though. Only we know what we're going through. And that's why we have to help each other as much as we can."

"I know, I think that is why I came here, I had to see you guys. To know I'm not alone in this." Shawn said to them.

"Well you can stay as long as you want, maybe you can transfer to Capeside High for a while, just until things settle down. I'm not sure it's safer to be around us since we already got shot at but at least we can look out for one and other." Jen suggested.

"I don't know, I mean I want to but I don't want to leave my mom and even my brother alone when I just got them back." Shawn said.

"You'd still get to see them in the weekends, we can all come and impose ourselves on your family" Pacey said grinning.

Shawn laughed at that "I'm sure my brother will love that, more 4400 to deal with."

"Hey, he'll just have to learn to deal, we're a team, the 4 of us. We're not going to let one teenager let us split us up." Jen said smiling.

Shawn smiled "I'll talk about it with my mom, ok?"

"We're going to hold you to that" Pacey said smiling.

"Speaking of which, how did it go with your mom Pace?" Jen decided to bring up carefully.

Joey looked at her alarmed and then at Pacey who had fallen silent. "We don't have to talk about this now if you don't want to" Joey said to him softly.

"No it's ok, if we're going to get closer I'm going to have to allow them to get closer." Pacey replied. Then took a breath and began to tell Jen and Shawn of his visit to his mother.

* * *

**Note:** the force field Pacey used is simulair to the one Max from Roswelluses. only blue, not green.

Review please.


	12. Chapter 10 – Dinner with surprises

**Note:** thanks for the nice feedback everyone, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 10 ****– Dinner with surprises**

It was around dinner time when Jen drove up the Potter B&B, they had talked and worked on _True Love_ for a long time before they decided to go home. Pacey called his sister, with whom he was staying ( she was staying at the Witter home with his other sister Carry and her children ). Jen called her grams and Shawn had called his mother whom agreed to come by later that evening to pick Shawn up. Pacey and Jen had simply informed Gretchen and Mrs. Ryan about staying at the Potter B&B for dinner. Joey had called ahead to let Bessie and Bodie know more people were coming for dinner. None discussed today's events at school.

"Something smells good" Pacey said as he walked in the Potter B&B first his stomach rumbling at the smell of delicious food.

"Of course it does, Bodie is cooking" Joey said "besides I didn't know there was something you Pacey Witter didn't eat.

"Now that Potter is not true. I don't eat a lot of things." Pacey said defensively.

"Sure you do Pace" Joey told him in an unconvinced tone.

"There they go again, how can two people so obviously attracted to one and other be so oblivious about what the other feels?" Shawn asked as he and Jen followed the two banter buddies.

"They're both to insecure about themselves to believe the other could actually truly care about them the way they feel about the other." Jen told Shawn.

They entered the kitchen area "well, they should just take a chance." Shawn told Jen.

"I know, but it's not that easy for both of them, they have both been friends for a long time and they have been hurt badly by previous relationships. They don't want to lose their friendship." Jen told him.

"Sometimes you have to take a risk at something better" Shawn replied smiling at her.

"Hey Bodie, Bess, this is Shawn." Joey introduced their new friend to her family.

Bessie looked at them, worry on her face "Are you ok? I just got of the phone with Gale Leery and she told me what happened at school."

"How does Mrs. Leery know…Does Mitch still work at Capeside High? I didn't see him there." Pacey asked.

"He does, what happened exactly, Gale said something a bout a shot being fired after a fight some students picked with you. Then apparently Pacey stopped the bullet somehow." Bessie said.

"If you don't tell anyone about what we're going to tell you Bess then we'll fill you in." Joey told her sister who nodded, she looked at her friends who gave her the ok to do so.

"When we got back, after quarantine, we noticed we were different then before. Some of us had these…abilities. Jen can project her thoughts inside other people's heads, Shawn can manipulate life force and Pacey can put up a force field. I don't know what if I can do something. We don't want this to come out but I guess it's a little too late when Pacey stopped that bullet. But if he hadn't I'd probably be dead…I we didn't tell anyone about this because you already had enough to deal with and you can't really understand what it feels like anyways. Only other returnees can. We had to deal with this ourselves until we knew more about it and knew it was safe." Joey said to them.

"Oh Joey" Bessie said hugging her little sister.

"Bessie, friends, embarrassing." Joey told her older sister embarrassed.

Bessie pulled back and then looked Pacey whom seemed to be enjoying Joey's embarrassment. Bessie didn't care, he saved her little sister, she hugged him too.

"Uh Bessie" Pacey said surprised to find Joey's sister hugging him.

Joey smirked enjoying Pacey's uncomfortable ness just as he enjoyed hers moments before.

"Thank you for saving my baby sister Pacey" Bessie said as she let him go and stepped back looking at him.

"For a hug from a beautiful woman like yourself, anytime. Joey hasn't even thanked me yet" he said playfully.

"Well it probably wouldn't have happened if you hadn't gone all protective of Jen and me." Joey replied.

"Well get used to it Potter, you too Lindley and even you Farrell. Pacey Witter is going to looking out for all of you from now on." He said smiling.

Joey rolled her eyes but couldn't suppress a smile on her lips. "World watch out Pacey is back on his hero path." She said dramatically.

"Just admit it Josephine, you never wanted me more then right now" he said smugly.

"Bite me Witter" she said not answering the question because she knew Pacey could tell when she was lying.

"Just tell me when and where Potter" Pacey replied smirking at her.

----------

"Joey, you here?" a familiar voice asked and a blond young man stepped into the crowded kitchen area.

"Dawson" Joey said nervous as she looked at Pacey then back at him "what are you doing here?"

Dawson Leery looked from Joey to Pacey to Jen to a guys he didn't know to Bessie and Bodie and then back at Joey. "You having some sort of party?"

"Yeah 4400 and family only" the guy Dawson didn't know said as he glared at him, Dawson didn't like him and he got the feeling it was mutual. He looked at Pacey who was standing there a bit uncomfortable.

"Hey Dawson. Long time no see, well for you longer then me but still. We didn't get a chance to catch up yesterday." Pacey said his worry and nerves pushed back behind his happy Pacey mask he put on for Dawson.

"No, we didn't." he said in an icy voice "Apparently you took what I told you a little too far, Pacey. I asked you to take care of Joey not fall in love with her and confuse her." He said upset.

"I'm sorry Dawson, it happened. I can't change the way I feel. But it has been over 4 years man, isn't it time you moved on." Pacey told him.

"Joey is my soul mate, you went after her knowing that. You were my best friend." Dawson said his voice pained.

"You watched 15 years of PG rated movies with her followed by another year and a half of pretending to grow up only to drop each other at the first sign of crisis. And you call her your soul mate based on that?" Pacey asked him getting angry by his friends attitude and misunderstanding now.

"Yes, and you knew that and you went after her anyways. You know Pacey you can say a lot of things about me but at least I never got her to lose 3 years of her life or almost get her killed on her second day back." Dawson said.

"Look asshole, I don't know you but you don't know what happened at that school, I did. Pacey saved her life. You should be thanking him not trying to bite his head off." Shawn said glaring at Dawson.

Dawson glared back at him "You stay out of this, whoever you are. This is between me, Pacey and Joey."

"Well Shawn and I are friends of Joey and Pacey, Dawson." Jen said to him. "And you are acting irrationally about this."

"I'm acting irrational! I have a right to, they betrayed me." Dawson said.

"Not everything revolves around you Dawson" Joey said to him, "Now I was going to have dinner if you can behave yourself I may think about letting you join us but if you're going to keep acting like an self absorbed brat you can just leave."

Dawson looked at her "Jo, I love you but if you keep allowing yourself to be manipulated by Pacey, Jen and this guy, I can't help you."

"I don't need your help Dawson, I'm doing fine with Jen, Pacey and Shawn around." Joey told him.

"That's what they want you to think, they almost got you killed." Dawson tried again.

"Stop trying to twist everything to fit your perfect little script world Dawson." Pacey said to him annoyed. "You rejected her."

"So that's makes her perfect for you huh Pace, cos you're only interested in girls you can save or screw." Dawson said to him and could see that one hurt Pacey.

"Dawson that's enough, I think you should leave now." Bessie said as she looked at him and Pacey.

"Fine, but we're not done Joey." Dawson said and left.

"You alright?" Jen asked Pacey.

"Me, I'm fine, I'm just gonna take a walk before dinner." Pacey said and headed out the kitchen door.

Jen looked at Joey and stood there trying to decide to either talk to Joey or go after Pacey. Joey took a step to the kitchen door but Shawn spoke up "No Joey, let me. I don't think Pacey can really talk to you right now" he gave Jen a small encouraging smile saying with his eyes he would work on Pacey and she should work on Joey.

----------

Shawn saw Pacey sitting at the end of the dock, looking out at the creek thinking.

"Hey Pace" he said taking a seat next to him.

Pacey looked at Shawn then back at the creek "Hey…thanks for sticking up for me back there, by the way." Pacey said to him.

"Look Pacey, I know it's hard losing your best friend and to hear the things he said in there but you shouldn't be this upset about it." Pacey looked at him and Shawn continued to explain why "look at what your life is like beneath all the chaos, you've got great friends. Your mother, brother and sister love you a lot. You have a girl in there whether she wants to admit it or not loves you a lot. So what if you lost Dawson, he's an ass as far as I can tell."

Pacey chuckled and Shawn smiled "Dawson always was a little too self involved" Pacey admitted.

"It looks to me like Dawson is living in his own world, where he has all these script characters in his head about his friends. You can't help it if you're not those people anymore. That's something Dawson has to deal with on his own. Maybe then he can come live in the real world and become friends again with you Joey and Jen. Who known I might even like the guy then." Shawn said.

Pacey smiled and looked at Shawn "Thanks, man. But I think you're wrong about one thing. How could Joey love me when Dawson is her soul mate? It's just not possible."

"Not to sound obvious but didn't they date when they were like 16? You really think you can call someone your soul mate when you're 16? I know you and Joey love each other but I'd not call you two soul mates just yet. Maybe when you're done with High School, because then is when you really start to grow up." Shawn told him.

"You can say that Shawn but you didn't grow up with them they knew what the other was thinking, how can you compete with that?" Pacey asked.

Shawn laughed "Pace, they were best friends who did everything together. Of course they knew what the other was thinking. They knew each other. Besides didn't you say that they watched PG rated movies most of the time? Well I know what I would be thinking after seeing E.T. or whatever for the 100th time." He grinned as he continued "I'd be thinking GOD help me get out of here and I'll do anything you want…I'm sure that if you look at Joey sometimes you can guess what she's thinking as well. Because you've gotten to know her pretty well."

Pacey smiled "You're wrong about one thing, E.T. was one of Dawson's favorite movies, which means even I saw it more then a 100th times." He laughed "Joey had to see it at least ten times that number.

Shawn looked at Pacey with a weird face "You're kidding right? Tell me you're kidding. How can anyone watch that movie more then 5 times max?" Pacey shook his head "That Dawson is in serious need of help. It's not healthy, no wonder his head lives in the movies. It's a wonder he didn't drag you and Joey there with him."

"Well whenever me and Joey were in the same room as each other we tend to bicker a lot with each other. It was way worse back then, then it is now. I mean we really hated each other. I'm not sure why…I think it had something to do with my father arresting hers for dealing with drugs. We used to be friends before, no we were banter buddies right from the start, then when her mom started getting sick we grew closer, Lillian Potter had grown on me and I saw her as my own mother sometimes. Things started to go back to bantering, a worse kind of banter then ever after her mom just died…"

**4 (plus 3 missing) years ago**

"Joey? What are you doing here? What's wrong?" 13 year old Pacey Witter asked her confused to see Joey's eyes were red and puffy. "Is it your mom?" he dared to ask her.

Joey nodded and threw herself in his arms fresh tears making their way down her cheeks. "she's gone" Joey sobbed.

Pacey hugged her close to him not sure what to do, he had loved Lillian Potter like his own mother, especially since his own didn't seem to care about him, like the rest of his family. He felt his eyes water but refused to cry knowing he had to be at least strong for Joey. "I'm sorry" he whispered to her as he held her.

Joey sniffed and pulled back looking at him, Pacey felt like she could see right through him into his soul, and it scared him. The way she was looking at him, needing him scared him. No one ever needed him, he was Pacey Witter eternal screw up and loser. Why would anyone need him? Yet here Joey was in his room, past 10 pm and she needed him.

He brushed some loose strands of her hair out of her face behind her ear noticing now how beautiful Josephine Potter was. He was caught in her eyes and felt himself and Joey move closer until their lips were just inches apart.

Joey looked at Pacey feelings her shivers run down her spine at where he had brushed her hair behind her ear. She looked in his eyes and then noticed his lips and next thing she knew they were inches apart from her own she quickly and suddenly retreated from him and glared at him "Pacey, I can't believe you…my mother just died and you try to kiss me?" She yelled at him.

"I didn't…I don't know what's happening between us Jo, just a few weeks ago we couldn't stand to be in the same room as the other and now we're almost kissing. I don't get it Jo, and I know the timing completely sucks." Pacey ran a hand through his hair nervous and said "I'm sorry Jo, can we just forget about it for now, please. I don't want to lose the friendship we just found with each other."

Joey's eyes still glared at him _'how dare he make me feel this way about him on the day my mother died. Why is he doing this now…Do I have a thing for Pacey Witter as well. I can't have a thing for him, I don't have anything for anyone. My mommy is dead. He wants to remain friends…I don't know if I can do that if I have a thing for him he could make me feel better and forget about my mothers death again. I don't want to forget her.'_ She took a couple paces back away from him.

"Joey?" Pacey said confused and hurt she was shutting him out. "Please don't shut me out Jo."

"I have to, I can't be around you…I don't want you to do again what you just did." Joey said trying to be strong about breaking off whatever it was between her and Pacey. But truthfully she just wanted to feel his arms around her and feel safe from the harsh world that took her mother from her.

"Potter, you can't blame me alone for whatever just happened. You were almost kissing me as well." Pacey tried.

Joey looked at him "I know Pace, but it can't happen again. I'm going to Dawson, maybe if we don't talk for a couple of weeks things will go back to normal and these feelings, whatever they are will have disappeared."

"Joey" Pacey said not wanting to let her go but she started to climb out the window. "I think I'm falling in love with you" he blurted out and she froze and looked at him.

"We're 13 Pace, what do we know about love. Whatever it is between us must be our hormones kicking in. Let's leave it at that. Goodbye Pacey" she said and felt her damaged heart break further down as she was out his window and on her way to Dawson's.

**Now**

Pacey finished telling the story to Shawn as he relived what had been the worst night of his 13th year.

Shawn was silent processing what Pacey just told him, "well you're not 13 year old kids anymore Pace." He told him.

"I guess not, but I'm just…I don't know scared of being hurt or rejected again." Pacey explained to him.

"That's understandable Pace, but she won't take the first step in this. She's just as scared as you. We both know you're braver then her." Shawn said to him.

"Maybe, but she's stronger, emotionally I mean." Pacey admitted.

"That may be so Pace but if you're both not going to act it will destroy your friendship." Shawn told him. "Now come on I'm hungry and dinner is getting cold."

Pacey laughed "well we shouldn't let dinner wait, especially since Bodie made it." they got up and walked back to the Potter B&B.

----------

Joey watched Shawn exit after Pacey and sighted, she wanted so badly too make all this pain go away for him but she couldn't, she knew Shawn was right Pacey would push her away right now. It's very hard for him to ask for help, this because of him feeling he doesn't deserve it and hating to trouble others with his feelings. That was Pacey, always putting others before himself. Sure he acted selfish sometimes but that, she had learned was just one of the masks he wore. "I'll be right back" she told her sister and brother in law. As she walked towards her room and once inside lied down on her bed.

"Why does my life suck so much?" she asked Jen, whom she knew had followed her to her room.

"Well life usually sucks Joey. But there are the persons in it who make it worth while." Jen replied.

"Then tell me oh wise one, how come the person who used to make it worth while is now making it suck." Joey asked.

Jen smiled "Dawson can only make your life suck if you allow him to make it suck Joey." Joey groaned and Jen smiled and added "you're caught in the middle of the war he's started with Pacey. I know it's hard Joey but you're going to have to chose. And tell the one you didn't chose that so he could move on with his life."

"I love Pacey, but Dawson is safety. I don't want to lose either one but my heart has already chosen who I want to be with. How can it not be him, if I allowed myself to make this choice before we would have been together a long time ago…in a way I'm grateful because of that because we've both grown up and I don't know if we would have survived the process together then." Joey said.

"You mean when Pacey kissed you when Dawson and I went on those dreadful double dates?" Jen asked her.

Joey shook her head "well that was one opportunity but I was blind to my feelings for Pacey at that time, I had them locked up pretty tight because of what happened between us a few years before. How did you know about that anyways?"

"Dawson told me he gave Pacey the ok to kiss you." Jen replied.

"Pacey asked Dawson permission if he could kiss me?" Joey asked surprised.

"Yeah, you didn't know? Well he did and I know that being seen as someone possession can be…upsetting but if you think about it it's really sweet." Jen babbled.

Joey smiled "I know, that's so not Pacey. He was always act first think later kinda guy, especially until he met Andie."

"Yeah, I remember." Jen told Joey then asked "So what were you talking about. What did happen between you two years before he kissed you that night."

"Just before my mom got sick Pacey and I while still had our banter grew closer, became actual friends. Much like our junior year of high school…Dawson and Pacey both helped us out when my mom got sick but it was as Pacey had started living with us. He and my mom got close and when she passed he was the one I sought out for comfort. No one but Pacey and I know this, everyone thinks I just went to Dawson and I did just after I stopped by Pacey's….When I told him I broke down and he held me. It was then when we both realized how close we were. It scared both of us. After he brushed my hair aside there was a moment, we were both so close to each other and I know we would have kissed there if I hadn't pulled back. I was still shocked but because angry because of the way he made me feel. I didn't want to feel better, I didn't want to feel what I was feeling for him at that time. My mom just died, I wanted to be devastated about it like any normal 13yearold girl who just lost their mother. But Pacey made me feel better and I couldn't deal with what I was feeling so I cut him out of my life as much as possible. Our banter became more hateful to keep the distance that was between us. After a while the feelings I had for him were locked away tight and I started to like Dawson." Joey finished telling Jen.

Jen was silent for a moment as she thought about poor Pacey being cut off from not one but two persons he loved at that moment in his life. But she understood why Joey did what she did. "Joey, you need to let Pacey know how you feel about him" she then said to the brunette.

"I know, you're right. But now isn't the right time for it, we both need to sort things out before we can commit to a relationship." Joey replied.

"Or you could commit to a relationship and deal with it all with him." Jen told Joey, "come on. Let's go eat dinner before they're wondering what is taking us."

Joey smiled and got up and walked with Jen back to the kitchen area where they saw Shawn and Pacey just walk in through the kitchen door. Her eyes locked with his and he gave her a small smile before turning to Bodie and smiled at the sight of food, his stomach was grumbling. Loudly.

"Ok, now that's everyone is here and hungry" Bodie said looking at Pacey before continuing "we can finally eat."

"Finally, I swear if I get this emotional about a girl, you can shoot me." Alexander mumbled as he took a seat at the table.

"Just you wait Alexander, some day some girl is going to give you butterflies and you're going to be acting as crazy as your aunt Joey and uncle Pacey." Bessie told her son.

"Right" Alexander said rolling his eyes not believing a word of what his mother just said.

"I think this is something he's got to experience first hand to be able to believe it." Jen said taking a seat next to him.

Shawn smirked at Alexander and sat across of Jen "He is a little young for love, but maybe we can set him up with Maia." He said.

Joey smirked sitting on Alexander's other side. "Maia and Alexander, they'd make a cute couple" she said looking at Alexander.

Alexander made a face "I don't like girls and I'm never going to" he said determined sticking out his tongue.

"Are you going to like boys then?" Pacey asked him jokingly, as he sat next to Shawn, across from Alexander.

Alexander, not getting it, nodded "of course, I have lots of guy friends." They laughed at then leaving a confused Alexander to figure out why.

----------

When dinner was over the 4 plus Alexander decided to watch some TV before Shawn's mother came. They were in the middle of watching Dombo, on Pacey's and Alexander's insistence when the doorbell rang.

Joey got up and walked to the door opening it, Shawn having heard a car, which could be his moms, not far behind her.

As the door opened Tom Baldwin and Diana Skouris stood in front of Joey.

"Uncle Tommy" Shawn said surprised "I thought my mom was supposed to pick me up?"

Tom looked at his nephew "She was until someone reported a 4400 was attacked and stopped a bullet. I told your mother who then asked if I could pick you up while I investigated."

Joey recovered first "stopping a bullet? How exactly would one do that?" she asked the two NTAC agents.

"Why don't you tell us, or better yet. Why don't you get your boyfriend for us and let him tell us." Diana told Joey.

"Sure come in" Joey said stepping aside and glanced at Jen.

Jen got what Joey was trying to say and opened her mind between her, Joey, Shawn and Pacey.

"_Jen!"_ Joey said loudly in her mind.

"_Not so loud Joey" _Jen told her_ "I made a connection between the 4 of us."_

"_Sorry, those NTAC agents Tom and Diana are here"_ Joey told her as she led them inside the living room behind her.

"_I can see that, why?"_ Pacey asked.

"_Apparently someone at school blabbed and they know you stopped a bullet. Just act dumb, because I am not going to quarantine and neither is anyone else in this room"_ Joey told them.

"_Maybe uncle Tommy will protect you if you tell him what happened."_ Shawn said to them.

"_Shawn I know he's probably protecting you but you're his family. Pacey isn't. Let's not take chances when we don't have to. I agree with Joey, playing dumb seems the best plan for this."_ Jen told them.

"Here he is, Pacey, Agent Baldwin and Skouris want to know if you stopped a bullet." Joey said in her best tone that sounded like it was ridicules.

Pacey raised an eyebrow "you're talking about what happened at school today? The girl missed." He paused then asked "How would I go and stop a bullet?"

"Well according to an eye witness testimony you created some sort of force field that stopped the bullet from hitting Miss Potter here." Diana replied.

"_Guys laugh"_ Jen said to them.

Pacey, Shawn, Jen and Joey laughed "that's a good one." They said to each other.

Diana looked at them then at Tom who said "So you're saying nothing of that sort happened?"

"Sorry, I would have loved to be NTAC's little guinea pig again but I didn't do anything." Pacey told them.

"You wouldn't be NTAC's guinea pig if you did." Tom told him.

"We would have to research it, of course. But we wouldn't be treating you like a guinea pig." Diana told him.

"_I'll take the lead, Jen you add the Green incident, Pacey you finish with the ball of light"_ Joey told them.

"Look, I'm sorry, but Pacey didn't put up any kind of "force field"." Joey told the two agents. "This town is…discriminating against everyone who does not do to their standards. For example your sister gets pregnant with a black man and doesn't marry him right away is disapproving behavior. Or if your father is sent to prison for dealing drugs."

"Or if a black man expels a white students from school for the right reasons." Jen added.

"Or being brought back in a ball of white light after 3 years." Pacey finished.

"_I'll finish it"_ Jen told them.

"Anyone who is different from them they want to get out of town. So some people heard about Orson Bailey and made this story up so you would chunk us back into quarantine" Jen told the two agents.

"Al right, we'll let this go for now" Tom said still not believing the story was made up but deciding to let it slide.

"_Don't look relieved."_ Joey warned them.

"Good, now that is out of the way. Do either of you want something to drink, or a snack?" Joey asked politely.

"No thanks." Tom replied smiling slightly.

"Me neither, tom and I just ate at this restaurant in town before we came over." Diana told them.

"Leery's Fresh fish?" Pacey asked.

Diana nodded "yeah, you know it?"

"Yeah, it belongs to Dawson's parents. Jo and I grew up with him." Pacey replied.

"Oh don't tell me you two are going to be acting as weird as Aunt Joey and Uncle Pacey are acting." Alexander whom had been listening said.

Joey smiled slightly ignoring the eyes on her and Pacey. Pacey lifted Alexander up and said "Sounds like it's time for someone to go to bed."

Joey managed a small smile, knowing Alexander had just created an uncomfortable atmosphere in the room.

"_Shawn, say something. I can't take this silence much longer"_ Jen urged him.

"_What am I supposed to say? So Uncle Tommy are you dating your partner Diana?"_ Shawn replied.

"_He's your uncle, you figure it out, just stop this silence" _Jen argued.

"_He's my uncle yes, but Diana isn't my aunt." _Shawn replied.

"_Honestly you two, and you tell I argue a lot with Pacey. You two are just as bad. Shawn just tell your uncle you're ready to go, talk with your mom back home and call us to tell how it went."_ Joey said to the two.

Diana looked from Joey who looked annoyed but slightly amused at Jen and Shawn whom seemed to be having a wordless argument. Finally Shawn said "well unless there is something else you need I think we can go."

Tom looked at his nephew to Jen and then back at Joey "Right, Diana?" he asked.

"Let's go" Diana said to him heading towards the door.

"I'll call you tonight to ell how it went" Shawn said to Joey and Jen, Pacey was putting a very resistant little boy to bed.

Shawn, Tom and Diana left and Joey let out a sigh, then smiled "that was actually kinda fun" she told Jen who looked at her tiredly from using her powers through the four of them all throughout the two agents visit. Jen then smiled "It was fun, exhausting but fun."

Pacey rejoined them "we should become actors for that show we put on. Of course it helped a lot we could communicate in a way they didn't hear, expect or thought of."

"Still we should be more careful about using our powers." Joey told them.

"Yeah, I should learn how to control mine better." Pacey told them. "and you Miss Josephine Potter should figure out what you can do."

"I know, I don't want the first time I do something be as public as yours was Pace. Even if you did save my life." Joey replied.

"Was that gratitude I heard there Miss Potter?" Pacey asked her.

Joey rolled her eyes "whatever Pace, you know I'm grateful you saved my life."

Pacey smiled "Well it is the first time you said it." he told her.

"Well like I told you before Pacey. You should learn to read between the banter." Joey replied.

"Well I'm gonna go home before Gramps calls your brother to find me." Jen told the two.

"You're in no shape to drive Jen, I'll drive you home, then walk back to mine" Pacey said to her.

"Fine, but you're still not touching my grams car radio." Jen told him.

Pacey smiled "I wouldn't dare." He said in mock offense she would suggest something like that. "You know I love to listen to church music and angry female rock music." He continued to tell her as he took the keys from her.

They walked to the door. "Night Joey" Jen said and yawned tiredly.

"Sweet dream Jo." Pacey told her.

"Night you two." Joey said as she watched Jen and Pacey leave the Potter B&B.

**

* * *

**Thanks for reading, review please. 


	13. Previously on the 4400 – number 2

**Note:** thanks for the nice feedback everyone, enjoy.

**Note2:** I changed some dialogs between Tom and Linda, Shawn and Nikki, Shawn and Danny and Tom and Shawn, since Shawn never did try to heal his cousin, yet anyways.

* * *

**Previously on the 4400:**

_Ryland, Tom and Diana are at Homeland Security watching Maia on tape _

_Ryland: The complaints started after her foster parents brought her back to quarantine last week. _

_Diana: What kind of complaints? _

_Ryland: Well, for instance, yesterday, Maia spoke to an employee in the cafeteria. She told her that her daughter would be in the hospital soon, but would be Ok. Then the little girl was in a car accident. _

_Diana: So you're saying what, she's got some kind of second sight? _

_Ryland: I have five stories just like that one. _

_Tom: Why hold a little girl for 60 years and then send her back able to predict the future? What were they thinking? _

_Diana: We don't know if there is a they. _

_Tom:He, she it, take your pick. _

_Ryland: Let's leave that for the team in the theory room. _

_Tom: When they're not playing video games. _

_Diana: That's why they're intimidated. They feel your hostility. _

_Tom: Good. _

_Ryland: I wouldn't worry too much about the big brains. Just talk to that girl. _

_  
Tom and Diana leave Ryland's office _

_  
Maia is drawing in an interview room, when Tom and Diana enter. Tom sit's at the table with her, while Diana stands by the window. _

_Tom: Thanks. _

_Maia: I never meant to scare anyone. _

_Tom: We know that, sweetie. But why did you say those things to Mrs. Krause about her daughter? _

_Maia: Because they're true. _

_Tom: But how did you know? _

_Maia: I just do. _

_Tom: lf I asked you if it was going to rain next Sunday, would you know the answer? _

_Maia: Maybe. I don't know What's going to happen to me now? _

_Tom: The doctors here are going to take another look at you. Don't worry. lt won't hurt. _

_Maia: I don't believe you. It's gonna hurt, isn't it? _

_Diana: You might be uncomfortable some of the time, but mostly it's going to be boring. _

_Maia: Will you look in on me now and then? _

_Diana: Me? _

_Maia: To see that I'm all right. _

_Diana: Sure. _

_----------_

_Linda is at Kyle's bedside holding his hand, when Tom enters the room. _

_Tom: Linda, hey? _

_Tom: So how have you been? _

_Linda: Good! My lawyer was asking if you'd signed those divorce papers yet. _

_Tom: I thought maybe if we had dinner one night...we could sign them together. _

_Linda: You mean make plans that you cancel at the last minute? _

_Tom: I'll bring the papers, we'll have a good meal, a couple of glasses of wine... _

_Linda: And a good cry. _

_Tom: That, too. _

_Linda: Stefano's? _

_Tom: Yeah. Where else? _

_----------_

_  
Tom goes to Shawn's school to confront him about the other night. He catches up with him outside._

_Shawn: I already thought we cleared this up? _

_Tom: No, nothing was cleared up that bullet that was fired from the gun was in perfect condition._

_Shawn: well maybe it wasn't that bullet then, maybe the girl dropped it before. Why are you still digging into this? We already told you what happened._

_Tom: So nothing weird happened, as far as you know?_

_Shawn: What could have happened? You really think Pacey could generate some sort of force field._

_Tom: At your welcome home party, a bird smacked into the window, remember? _

_Shawn: It was stunned. What about it? _

_Tom: No, it was more than that. And then...you picked it up. Suddenly, it was alive and well. Then Orson Bailey can make things fly around the room. And then there is an eight year old girls who can see the future._

_Shawn: Argh! We didn't do anything wrong. Look, I really like these little chats we have, Uncle Tommy, but I gotta go to class._

_Tom: Shawn. We'll talk again. _

_Shawn: Oh, I can't wait. _

_  
He begins to walk up the steps. Nikki and Danny run to catch up with him _

_Nikki: A bunch of us are going to see Fountains Of Wayne this weekend. _

_Shawn: Have fun. _

_Nikki: You know, this whole loner thing is so tired. _

_Shawn: Well, it works for me. Besides I have friends coming over this weekend._

_  
Shawn walks away and Danny turns to Nikki angrily _

_Nikki: Fountains of Wayne...Friday night! _

_Danny: What is with you? Why do you keep pushing him? _

_Nikki: Someone has to. I don't see you doing anything. _

_Danny: I 'm giving him his space, let him figure things out for himself. You should try it sometime. _

_Nikki: Ugh! _

_----------_

_Diana and Tom go to the theory room at Homeland Security _

_Diana: Marco. _

_Marco: Skouris. Good. I checked out your idea. _

_Tom: What idea? _

_Diana: So am I a genius or am I crazy? _

_Marco: We don't make that distinction in here. Anyway's, I visited a sampling of disappearance sites on the west coast, like you suggested. Turns out you were right. The gravity at those sites is weaker. But only by five parts per billion. _

_Diana: That's barely measurable. _

_Tom: Not to mention barely understandable. English, please. _

_Diana: The gravity changed at some of the places where people disappeared. The question is, was it natural or was it manipulated? _

_Marco: If it was manipulated, the question is, by who? _

_Diana: So back to the possibility of alien abductions? _

_Marco: I wouldn't rule out little green men, but obviously, I'm going to need to take more measurements. _

_Tom: So in other words, you've made no progress. _

_Marco: Er...you explain it to him. Oh, hold on! You remember Adam Kensington? The insurance guy Orson Bailey killed. _

_Tom: Yeah, what about him? _

_Marco: Not one of the good guys as it turns out. He was point man in an insurance scheme to defraud policy holders. Bailey saved Washington state a billion-dollar buy-out. Could have been Enron all over again. _

_Diana: God! That's interesting. Brings up all kinds of possibilities. _

_Marco: Well, er...don't be a stranger. _

_  
They leave the room _

_Tom: So this thing about Bailey. You're trying to say, whoever sent him back meant him to go after Kensington? _

_Diana: It's a theory. That's why they call it the theory room. _

_----------_

_  
Shawn is sitting on the garage floor playing guitar. Danny walks over to him _

_Danny: That's tight. _

_Shawn: Oh, no. I suck. Hey, is this about the concert thing? _

_Danny: No, no, it's got nothing to do with that. I just want to know what's going on with you and Nikki. _

_Shawn: Me and Nikki what? _

_Danny: I just want to know what's going on between you two. _

_Shawn: What do you think is going on? _

_Danny: Something. She's always talking about you. Can't go anywhere without her wanting to bring you along. _

_Shawn: How's that my problem, Danny? _

_Danny: Just do me a favor. Leave her alone, ok? _

_Shawn: I thought that's what I'd been doing. Look, you got a problem with your girlfriend, go talk to her about it, ok?. _

_Danny: Yeah. We're the same age. I'm not your little brother now. _

_Shawn: Then stop acting like a two-year-old. You're my brother. She's your girlfriend. It's all good...right? _

_Danny: Yeah, right._

_Shawn: Besides I'm interested in someone else._

_Danny: Is it one of your friends from what was it Capeside?_

_Shawn smiles._

_Shawn: Yeah, she, and 2 other friends are coming over Friday afternoon. I think it's mom's evaluation about me going to school in Capeside._

_Danny: You're going to switch schools?_

_Shawn: Yeah, didn't mom tell you? Jen's grandmother has an extra room and she says it's ok as long as help out with groceries and stuff._

_Danny: So that's her name, Jen?_

_Shawn looks at his little brother_

_Shawn: Yeah, that's her name, we're just friends for now though. I really like her, I don't want to screw it up by dating her instantly. I want to get to know her better first. I don't want to mess this up._

_Danny: I never thought I'd see the day Shawn Farrell in love._

_Shawn: I wouldn't say it's love. It's…I don't know, maybe it is. I've never felt this way about a girl before._

_Danny: I know the feeling._

_----------_

_Diana walks into the examination room, to find Maia curled up on a table, alone. _

_Diana: Hey, Maia. How long have they left you like this? _

_Maia: A while. I think they all went on their coffee break. _

_Diana: Oh! Well! You know, that's pretty dumb of them, isn't it? _

_Maia: Will you stay until they come back? _

_Diana: Of course. When they show up, your doctors and I are going to have a little talk. _

_Maia: And then can l go home? _

_Diana: Home? _

_Maia: With you. I don't like being here alone. _

_Diana: You want to stay with me? _

_Maia: You don't like being alone either. I can always come back for my checkups. Please. _

_Diana: Look, Maia, l'm not even sure I'm the kind of person I want to live with. No, I...eat cold pizza for breakfast and... _

_Maia: That sounds all right to me. _

_Diana: Yeah. You know, Maia, just let me think about it, OK? _

_  
She returns to her office, where she finds Tom waiting _

_Tom: Where have you been? _

_Diana: I was looking in on Maia. _

_Tom: Really? _

_Diana: I promised her, didn't I? So what have you got? _

_----------_

_They go to see the female attempted rape victim, who is working behind the counter of a cafe _

_Tom: One guy taking on three attackers doesn't sound that far-fetched. : _

_Female Victim: But if you saw him, you'd think it was impossible. He was...35, 40, maybe five-foot-six, weighed 150 pounds. _

_Diana: So not exactly the Rock, huh? _

_Female Victim: lt was the way that he moved. _

_Tom: Could he have been on drug, maybe PCP? _

_Female Victim: He didn't act like he was on drugs. You know, most guys would have walked away. Or, er...maybe called the cops later, after it was too late. But, er...this guy, he saved me. _

_Tom's phone rings _

_Tom: I'm sorry.Into phone Baldwin. Linda. Dinner. Yeah, no... Linda, l'm s... Don't hang up, Linda. Just... _

_  
Linda has put the phone down. Tom turns back to the woman _

_Diana: Anything else you can remember? _

_Female Victim: Just one thing. This guy...I don't mean to be rude or anything, but...he smelled funny. Like day-old fish. _

_  
They walk outside the diner _

_Diana: So that was your wife on the phone? _

_Tom: I don't wanna talk about it. _

_Diana: Fair enough. But if you ask me you should just sign those papers._

_Tom: So what, are we in Orson Bailey territory here? _

_Diana: I wouldn't rule it out, which would give us what? A telekinetic insurance salesman, a clairvoyant eight-year-old, and now some kind of sad sack super vigilante. And then there is the whole deal with a certain group of teenagers._

_Tom: They're hiding something, but as long as it doesn't hurt anyone I don't see what's the harm in letting them keep it a secret. For now at least._

_Diana: I don't think they're dangerous, although I think they should let us examine them if they do have powers it is their call. I mean these powers were given to them for a reason right._

_Tom looks at her with admiration, she's come a long way from comparing them to viruses to treating them as actual people._

_Tom: Ok, I wasn't sure if I should tell you or not since you were comparing my nephew to a virus. But the other day when we were at his welcome home party a bird smacked into the window. It's neck was broken, Shawn just touched it and held it in his hands and it suddenly flew away._

_Diana looked at him._

_Diana: You're saying Shawn has the ability to heal?_

_Tom: I think so, but he continues to deny it to me. I think his other 4400 friends know, but I want him to tell me when he's ready to._

_Diana: Well I can imagine him wanting to keep it quiet, can you imagine what would happen if this got out? People from all over the world would come to see him for healing._

_Tom: I know._

_----------_

_Shawn is working on his car in the garage, when Nikki enters _

_Shawn: Danny's inside. _

_Nikki: I'm not here to see Danny. _

_  
She turns off the engine _

_Shawn: Cute. Can you turn it back on, please? _

_Nikki: Did Danny say something to you? Is that why you're acting like his? Our friendship has nothing to do with him. _

_Shawn: Nikki, you really need to stop reaching out to me and start paying more attention to your boyfriend? I appreciate you trying to make me feel better and become friends but you don't understand what I'm going through and you're not going to because I'm not going to pull you into this weirdness that is my life._

_Nikki: Shawn, listen to me... _

_  
She touches the hot engine _

_Nikki: Ah! Ah! Ah! _

_Shawn: Hey, hey, come here. Let me see it. Let me see. _

_  
He rubs her hand and the burn disappears _

_Nikki: It's gone. It doesn't hurt any more. _

_Shawn: It mustn't been that bad of a burn. _

_Nikki: Yes, it was. You did something to it, didn't you?_

_Shawn: Like I said weird stuff happens in my life. Don't tell anyone about this. And please go talk to Danny and stop hovering over me. I don't know what you're expecting of me but just do you know. I'm not interesting in you other then a friend. I like someone else. Her name is Jen and she and 2 other friends are coming over Friday._

_Nikki looks at him and then goes into the house leaving Shawn to return working on his car._

_----------_

_Tom signs the divorce petition whilst at work. Diana walks in. _

_Diana: Tom. See, the thing about vigilantes is that they're not very common, except in Charles Bronson movies, so l have to create my own profile. Now, we know he's a white male,slender, somewhere between 30 and 50. He works a blue-collar job, has low self-esteem, lives in a high-crime area. _

_Tom: I'm with you so far. _

_Diana: I cross-checked my profile with the members of the 4400 in and around the Seattle area and I came up with 37 names. _

_Tom: You're not taking me through all 37. _

_Diana: Of those 37, I was able to eliminate 24. I 'm sure you don't care how. And that left me with 13. _

_Tom: l'm on the edge of my seat. _

_Diana: Here are my two favourites - Robert Lorenzano and Carl Morrissey. They both fit the profile, but Carl, he's our guy. Check out his occupation. _

_Tom: Supermarket employee. _

_Diana: Yeah, I called the store. Carl works in the seafood section. _

_Tom: And our guy smelled like day-old fish. _

_Diana: Oh, yeah. l'm good. _

_----------_

_It's night and Carl is walking through the park when he spots a man spraying graffiti _

_Carl: Hey! What the hell are you doing? I just cleaned that! _

_  
The man throws the can of paint and attacks him. Carl easily fells him to the ground. He turns to some others _

_Carl: Come on! _

_  
Meanwhile, Tom and Diana go to his home _

_Tom: We'd like to talk to your husband. _

_Grace: Why? _

_Tom: Any idea where he was Tuesday night? _

_Grace: He was here. _

_Tom: You sure about that? _

_Grace: I just told you. _

_Diana: Have you heard of the ''Bradley Park vigilante''? _

_Grace: What does that have to do with Carl? _

_Tom: You tell us, Mrs. Morrissey. _

_Grace: You're not going to throw him back into quarantine, are you? _

_Tom: We want to help him. _

_Grace: That's funny. That's all Carl wants to do is help. People grumble but nobody does anything, nobody tries to make anything better, except Carl. _

_Tom: Where is he, Mrs. Morrissey? _

_  
She takes them to the park, where they find him sat on a bench with a large bleeding wound in his abdomen _

_Grace: Carl. _

_Carl: Grace. I got rid of all the graffiti. _

_Grace: Oh, my God, Carl. _

_Carl: You should have seen it. They were falling like bowling pins. I didn't see the knife. I don't know why l didn't see the knife. _

_  
Tom get's on the phone _

_Tom: This is Agent Baldwin... Get an ambulance to Bradley Park right away. _

_Carl: I thought I could clean the whole neighborhood up myself. I thought that's why they sent me back, but I guess I was wrong. _

_Grace: No, no, no, no! No, don't leave me, Carl. Please. _

_  
He's dying _

_Grace: No! No! I just want you. I just...want you. _

_  
Carl is dead _

_Grace: No. _

_----------_

_  
The next morning, Tom and Diana sit by a statue in the park _

_Tom: Why take this guy, give him extra juice to think he can make a difference, send him back... _

_Diana: Only to get himself killed. What's the point? _

_Tom: I wish to hell l knew. _

_New's Reporter: The wife of slain Bradley Park vigilante, Carl Morrissey, revealed that her husband was one of the controversial 4400. Mrs Morrissey stated that her husband was a true neighborhood hero, a sentiment echoed by many area residents. Law enforcement officials and a spokesperson for the National Threat Assessment Command refused to confirm or deny Mrs Morrissey's statement. _

_  
People from the neighborhood take action and begin to clean up the park in honor of Carl _

_  
Diana decides to let Maia live with her _

_Doctor: That paperwork. OK. I need you to sign there. And there. And initial here. And sign there. _

_Diana: That's it? _

_Doctor: You got Mr. Ryland to sign the approvals, that simplifies things. _

_  
She enters the room _

_Maia: l thought you were one of the doctors. _

_Diana: Yeah. I thought you were asleep. So you sure fooled me. How would you like to get out of here? _

_Maia: Now? _

_Diana: Right now. _

_  
Maia's case is already packed and she's dressed. It appears she already knew that Diana was on her way._

**

* * *

**Next chapter is a quick view of the past week for Capeside events and then the weekend trip to Seattle. 


	14. Chapter 11 – Visit to Seattle

**Note:** thanks for the nice feedback everyone, it's a bit short but next one will be longer. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 11 ****– Visit to Seattle**

After the disastrous Monday at school and the visit from the two NTAC agents the rest of the week seemed to flow by for the three Capeside habitants. Pacey and Joey both remained silent about their feelings for each other, both telling themselves now wasn't the right time for it. Dawson had gotten back to LA for college but called the Potter B&B a lot, with which Joey wasn't happy with. She had ignored his phone calls on Tuesday and Wednesday. Thursday she finally decided to talk to him in which she told him she wasn't going to change her mind about them. All she could offer Dawson was her friendship and he should either take it or get no contact with her whatsoever. Dawson had reluctantly agreed to it hoping that from a new built friendship she would realize she was still in love with him like he was with her. Pacey and Jen weren't happy with Joey making up with Dawson but Pacey refused to talk about it with her and whenever Jen brought it up Joey would dismiss her warnings saying she knew Dawson and she wasn't going to let this destroy over 10 years of friendship with him if he was willing to make an effort to rebuild that friendship.

Their check ups and therapy they had to do for NTAC we're the most annoying thing they had to do, at least, that's what they told each other when they complained, but the therapy was actually helping Jen deal with her past, Joey deal with her conflicting feelings for Dawson, Pacey and being back. And Pacey dealing with his feelings for his mother, the shrink had tried to talk to him about his father but Pacey hadn't let him in about the subject. All he had said was that he hated him for years of emotional abuse and for treating his mother they way he did when he came back. The therapist tried to tell him that he should visit his father in the hospital and tell him how he felt about him. Pacey said he'd think about it just to shut him up about it. He had no intention of thinking about it because he already knew he wasn't going to go.

They called Shawn regularly to see how things were in Seattle. Other students seemed to avoid them and while some teachers treated them like any other student other teachers seemed to watch them carefully and sure enough Friday afternoon the three sat in English class bored and anxious to get out and see Shawn again.

"Miss Lindley, perhaps you can tell me why Othello listened to Iago and not to his wife?" the teacher asked.

Jen smiled sweetly as she opened her mind to him and read his thoughts she provided a perfect answer, since she knew the teacher hated her, Joey and Pacey for being allowed in the school and not in quarantine for study. Especially because he had heard what Pacey could do. She glanced at Pacey briefly and smiled then looked back at the teacher who was looking at her suspiciously since she had given what he was thinking in her own words.

"Anything else?" Jen asked him sweetly.

"That's anything else sir or Mr. Rifkin." The teacher told her.

"_How about anything else you fucking ass?"_ Jen said with her mind to Pacey and Joey as she put on a smile and said out loud "anything else, sir." _"asshole."_

Joey and Pacey both had to keep a straight face as Jen said one thing to them but another out loud, which was hard. Jen decided to get creative and while changing her voice as she projected it in the teachers head and Joey's and Pacey's.

"_You are such an asshole, just because they came back differently doesn't give you a reason to abuse your authority on them."_ Jen projected in an old woman's lecturing voice.

The teacher looked around wildly, "Who said that?" he asked the class and they looked at him weirdly "Who said what, Mr. Rifkin?" Jen asked him sweetly.

"Nobody said anything." Another student told the teacher.

"_Of course nobody heard me, I'm your conscious young man. You're being to hard on them, I want you to apologize to the nice young lady."_ Jen said with her thoughts while trying to keep a straight face at the same time. Which was taking a lot of effort because the teachers reaction was really amusing.

"I don't have a conscious, it's one of you, isn't it? One of you freaks!" the teacher accused Jen, Pacey and Joey.

"We're not doing anything! Sir." Pacey told him offensively.

"Everyone has a conscious, Mr. Rifkin." Joey informed him.

"Well not in the form of an old lady, now tell me which one of you is doing this!" The teacher said to them.

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir? What exactly is being done to you?" Pacey asked him.

"_Stop harassing them or I'm going to be here in your head for a very long time. I can be really annoying young man." _Jen said with the old woman's disapproving voice.

"Get out of my head you old hag!" the teacher yelled silencing the class and have all students look at Mr. Rifkin shocked or afraid. Except Joey, Pacey and Jen whom had put on a mask of curiosity to keep their amusement hidden from the teacher and the rest of the class.

The teacher looked around and was saved by the bell ringing. Everyone hurried out of class, Jen looked up to the teacher "you know you could see the school counselor about this problem you might be having, it's what they're here for." She said in a sweet tone before hurrying out the class with Pacey and Joey right behind her. Once outside the three burst out in laughter.

----------

Pacey was driving the Witter Wagoneer on their way to Seattle, Joey was sitting in the backseat and Jen in the seat next to the drivers seat.

Jen's cell phone rang, she looked to see who it was and recognized the number, "not again" she muttered before she answered "yes Dawson, what can I do for you?"

"_Hey Jen, I was hoping to talk to Joey, Is she there, she mentioned staying the weekend in Seattle with you, Pacey and Shawn."_ Dawson voice boomed from the cell phone into Jen's ear.

"You know this is my phone, and you know I am not liking you very much at the moment. Joey might be too unwilling to see what you're doing but I'm not. I'm not going to let you manipulate her again Dawson. Now don't call again or I'll just turn my phone off." Jen said hanging up.

The only sound in the car was a _3 doors down_ song, "here without you" because neither Joey, Jen or Pacey said anything for a long time.

"You know you could just let me talk to him." Joey told Jen breaking the silence.

"I know I could but as much as I've tried to tell you Joey, it's better if you don't. For the both of you." Jen replied.

"That's not your decision to make Jen." Joey told her stubbornly.

"As a friend it's my job to protect you as much as I can. And that's what I'm doing." Jen replied.

"Well I don't need your protection, I can take care of myself." Joey told her.

Jen sighted "Why can't you see what you're doing Joey? You're giving Dawson hope and you're ruining whatever you and Pacey have."

"Pacey and are just fine." Joey told her although she knew they weren't exactly fine. Pacey acted fine but their flirtatious banter was gone and he just avoided her a lot. And when they talked he was distant. It was like he had already given up on them, he hadn't said a thing about her and Dawson when she told him. He just accepted it like he'd been expecting it when she told him he wouldn't stop calling her. And he had walked away. Him avoiding her and his so easy giving up on her was hurting her but she Joey Potter refused to let anyone see that. No, she pretended everything was fine between them.

Pacey didn't say anything, which spoke volumes and Jen asked "Really is that why he's been avoiding you ever since you told him you and Dawson were friends again?"

"I haven't been avoiding her. I'm just busy." Pacey finally spoke up.

"Oh, come on Pace we all know you've been avoiding Joey because you think she's getting back together with him and you don't stand a chance against their history." Jen told him

"I'm not discussing this. I'm driving." Pacey said avoiding the discussion and focusing on the highway they were driving at.

"Pacey, you know I'm only becoming friends with Dawson again, nothing more." Joey tried to convince him.

"Of course you are" Pacey said unconvinced. Then added before Joey could reply "Jen where do I go off again? The next one or the one after that?" Pacey asked her and Jen pulled out the map of Seattle. And traced the route they had gone over before they went to Seattle. Joey sighted but decided to let thing rest, for now at least.

"The second one." Jen answered him.

Pacey nodded and continued to drive.

----------

"So when are they going to be here?" Danny asker his older brother even thought they were basically the same age now.

"They should be here any minute" Shawn replied, "relax."

"I am relaxed." Danny said defensively.

"We're just a bit nervous about meeting your friends from quarantine, especially Jen." Nikki said from her position on the couch next to Danny. Shawn was in the kitchen fixing himself a sandwich trying to hide his excitement that his friends were finally coming. Sure calling helped him not feeling alone but when the hung up he was alone again. He heard a car and walked towards the front door checking the window. Somehow he already knew it was them when he opened the door he could see his three quarantine buddies riding in what could only be the infamous Witter Wagoneer.

"Ok, it's got to be one of those houses." Jen said and the three Capeside residents checked the numbers of the houses. "Look there is Shawn." Jen said smiling. Pacey saw it and pulled the car up the driveway and parked it.

Jen was out first and she and Shawn were hugging when Joey stepped out the car. Pacey came out after, they smiled at Jen and Shawn then looked at each other, Pacey quickly looked back at Shawn and Jen and walked up to them. "Hey man, you missed us?" Pacey asked extending a hand.

Shawn smiled hugging Jen tight to him, he had missed seeing her, smelling her scent. H pulled back and saw Pacey and Joey looking at each other uncomfortable, Pacey greeted him first and they shook hands then pulled each other closer in a short hug, happy to see each other again.

Joey walked up to him last saying "nice to see you again, do I get a hug as well or do I have to beat one out of you?" she asked smiling, Shawn smiled back and they hugged as well.

"Let's get inside." Shawn said to the three when a cold breeze made him shiver slightly.

As the entered the Farrell home and put away their jackets, put their bags down in the hall and took off their shoes the entered the living room where Danny and Nikki were, Shawn's mother had to work and wouldn't be back until about 5 pm.

"Everyone this is Danny, my little brother." He introduced him.

"We basically the same age now Shawn." Danny told him and Shawn smirked "but I can still take you Danny. Oh and this is Nikki, my brothers girlfriend. Danny, Nikki these are my friends Pacey, Joey and Jen."

"Hey" Joey said nervously, she never liked meeting new people.

"You'll have to forgive Potter here, she's a bit shy when it comes to meeting new people" Pacey informed them smirking, then winced when Joey elbowed him in his stomach.

Nikki smiled at the two, they made a cute couple. Then she turned to Jen, _'so this is the blonde Shawn is into. I can see why but still…he could never be serious about her, it's just his hormones. Cool it Nikki, Shawn isn't your boyfriend no matter if you had a crush on him ever since you turned 14 and your own hormones kicked in. You're with Danny, stop thinking like this. Danny is a nice sweet guy. But he isn't Shawn.'_ Nikki thought to herself.

Jen looked at the other blonde whom Shawn introduced as Nikki, his brothers boyfriend. For some reason she didn't like her, she had no idea why, she seemed nice and couldn't be into Shawn because she was with his brother, well should could be into him but there was no way Shawn would look at her like that, since she was his brothers girl. She and Shawn were getting close and Jen knew she had to tell him of her past soon, well she didn't had to be she felt like she did, he did deserve to know. But she was scared he would run away like Dawson had when she first told him, but Henry hadn't run away when she told him. Dawson had run away because reality threatened to ruin his perfect world. The character of her he had in his mind was destroyed by revealing her secret past. Shawn wasn't like that, he knew her. Well as much as he could in just 7 weeks, but part of her knew he wouldn't run away when she told him.

"I'll show you the guestroom, I'm afraid we're a bit tight with space so either two can take the bed in the guestroom and the other can share my bed with me. Or someone could to sleep on the couch or floor. We have sleeping bags. It's your call.

"Pacey and Joey can share a bed in the guestroom, I'll stay with you. But if you're not behaving I'm going to make you take the floor" Jen said with a grin on her face.

"Hold up, stop rewind. I am not sleeping with jailbait." Joey said not trusting herself with him in one bed.

"Why Potter? Afraid something will happen?" Pacey asked her forgetting about Dawson for a second.

"Oh yeah, I'm afraid I'll kill you in your sleep." Joey told him.

"Right what was it again you always threaten me with? A screwdriver through my skull in my sleep?" Pacey replied.

Joey nodded "Yes but I don't know this house and so I don't know where to find a screwdriver. I'll have to do with a knife from the kitchen." Joey told him.

"You would want to handcuff me to the bed before you try anything to this gorgeous body Josephine." Pacey told her.

"It would be so like you to pack some with you. You stole them from Doug again?" she asked.

"Why, you want to use them?" Pacey asked back.

"Like you would know how" Joey countered.

"I would, Tamara could be really kinky." Pacey replied.

"That is just so gross, thanks now I have a mental picture of my old English teacher and you with handcuffs in my head." Joey said disgusted.

"Well if you play your cards right you could be Miss Jacobs in that fantasy of yours." Pacey told her.

"You really are delusional if you think I'm going to…ugh." Joey said angry at herself for wanting him and loving him the way she did.

"Well like I said, if you play your cards right, but at this rate I think you're going to get the floor." He told her.

"Oh that is just so gentleman of you." Joey said sarcastically.

"Why thank you Miss Potter." Pacey said ignoring her sarcasm on purpose.

Joey couldn't suppress the smile on her face and turned her head away from him. "Let's go see this guestroom." She almost ordered Shawn.

Shawn and Jen were watching amused by the two other 4400 having their usual banter which they knew was just their way of venting their sexual tension for each other.

Danny and Nikki however looked at them uncomfortable not knowing if to step in or do nothing, from the looks of Jen and Shawn they chose to do nothing.

"Alright this way." Shawn said leading them up the stairs to the guest bedroom. To Jen he whispered "did you make sure to get them protection?"

Jen nodded _"yeah, phase 1 complete, phase 2 is about to start. How long before they're together again when we start phase two?"_ she asked projecting her thoughts in his head.

"_I dunno, maybe an hour, maybe only 15 minutes, or maybe if their being stubborn a couple of hours."_ Shawn replied with his thoughts.

"Are you two doing you know what behind our backs?" Joey asked the two suspiciously.

"And why would we do that?" Jen asked her "what is there to hide from you, or Pacey for that matter."

Joey did reply but her look showed she was unconvinced.

**

* * *

**

Next chapt is called Confessions, I'm not saying anything more.


	15. Chapter 12 – Confessions

**Note:** thanks for the nice feedback everyone, again not that long butenjoy!

**elwoodluver00034:** Jen and Shawn just want them to be prepared just in case something should happen. I'm not saying it is or it isn't just preparations. Jen and Shawn evil plan is going into action, or is it? Enjoy :D

**superfan24:** protection, you know condoms. Having Dawson try to worm his way back between Joey and Pacey is the fun part. Jen Shawn action will come, they are still getting to know one and other, I think you'll be happy with what happens between them in this chap. Nikki, well I never liked her on the show, I may try to turn her in a female Dawson, only obsessed with Shawn. Or I'll let her stay with Danny, I don't really know you, I'm just making it up as it comes to me. Joey's ability, yeah I know it's taking a while but I had a plan, but I kinda changed my mind as I went on writing. I may try to put it in a bit later, it will come, but not now. I'm updating soon, now. I hope I can expect the same from your fic, you've got me hooked on it :D.

* * *

**Chapter 12 ****– Confessions**

After putting their stuff either in Shawn's room or the guest room the they decided they wanted to see Seattle, well actually Joey and Jen decided Shawn of course offered to be the tour guide and Pacey didn't plan on being stuck at Shawn's house alone. So here they were on the Space needle looking out over the city.

Joey and Jen were watching the city while Shawn took this opportunity to talk to Pacey.

"So how are you doing? I heard about Joey and Dawson." Shawn asked him.

Pacey sighted and looked at the beautiful brunette "honestly I feel…defeated, stupid and guilty." Pacey replied.

"How come?" Shawn urged him to explain why so he could understand and try to help his friend.

"Well Dawson is still in love with Joey, he hates me for trying to take her away from him. I know Joey is going to chose him, and I wonder why I even thought I would have a chance with her." Pacey told him.

"Well Dawson is being an ass, he'll come around, it he doesn't it's his loss not yours. Joey doesn't love him anymore Pacey. Whatever was between them is gone, on her part anyways. If you allow yourself to see it you'd see she's in love with you, not him." Shawn told him.

"It doesn't really matter, it's better if she's with Dawson, he's successful and will be able to take care of her. Me I'll be lucky if I finish high school." Pacey said chuckling without humor.

"Well with that kind of attitude you're never going to get her Pace. You need to be able to fight for what you want." Shawn told him. "Dawson isn't better then you are. Just because he may be successful doesn't mean Joey should be with him. The choice whom to be with is hers, not yours to make. Dawson doesn't deserve Joey from what I've seen of both of them. You do, whether you think so or not. You need to get over you insecurities, or you'll regret not telling Joey how you really feel for the rest of your life." Shawn replied.

Pacey looked at him then at Joey "It's not easy to think you deserve someone so beautiful, and smart as her when you've been told your entire life you're a loser and screw up no matter how hard you try."

"Pacey, I know growing up hearing that shit from your family must not have been easy on you but they were wrong. If you don't allow yourself to be loved then you let your father and everyone else who ever said something like that win. I know you're a strong person, you just have to tell Joey how you feel and she'll tell you the same thing as I am, that you do deserve her." Shawn told him.

Pacey smiled slightly "I'll think about it." he told Shawn then saw Jen walk up to them "here is your chance to have some romantic alone time with Jen" he said with a knowing smirk.

"Nice view, huh?" Pacey said coming up next to Joey watching the city of Seattle below them.

Joey looked up at him. "Yeah" she told him then added "look Pacey there is something you should know."

Pacey looked at her beautiful eyes and waited.

"I…we've been through a lot lately, and I know your not comfortable with me and Dawson becoming friends again but that's all there is between us. I don't have any other kind of feelings for him. I have them for…someone else. Someone I least expected I would develop these kind of feelings for, but somehow I've known for a long time too. Remember when we were 13 and my mom died…that night in your room." He nodded and Joey continued "I couldn't deal with the feelings I had for you. You were making me feel better and for a moment I forgot that my mother had just died. I just couldn't and didn't want to feel the way you were making me feel. So I pushed you away, I cut you out of my life as much as I could. I started saying real hurtful things in our banter and I'm sorry for that."

Joey looked at him pausing her speech for a moment then continued "I pushed those feelings I had for you away, locked them up so tight and far away as I could. Then my feelings for Dawson began after a while and as much as I thought I loved him he never once made me feel the way you did. I know you and my mom had gotten close and losing her was like losing a mother of your own, but then you lost me as well. And you were alone again, having only Dawson friendship. When you kissed me and I didn't kiss you back it was partly because of my feelings for Dawson but also because I was scared of feeling the way I did before after what I did for to you I was scared you would never ever be able to feel the way you did about me then. So I did nothing, despite part of me wanted to I did nothing and said nothing, figuring with rejection you could move on to someone who didn't hurt you as bad as I did. What I felt then I added to my tightly locked box in my head. Then our junior year started and you were there for me when I needed you the most and we grew closer again. Those feelings in the box started leaking out like my overreaction to you and Jen. I wasn't really aware of what it meant so I ignored it and tried to date someone else, A.J. but as you know it didn't work out to well. And then you kissed me again, and I wasn't strong enough to resist you. The lock to the box broke and all those years of bottled up feelings for you came out. I kissed you back. Then I got confused because you broke through my defenses and I let you get past and open that box. We were in quarantine by now and I admitted I didn't know what it meant, all those feelings I had for you but I knew I wanted to be near you to kiss you for you to hold me. Then the Dawson thing happened and I was confused again. But deep in my heart I've always know Pacey. You're the one I want to be with. You're the one I want, not Dawson. I more then like you Pacey, I think I'm in love with you."

Pacey was silent for a while then asked "You think or you know?"

"I know." Joey told him as she looked into his beautiful stormy blue eyes.

A large smile spread over Pacey's face and Joey's eyes lit up at that and smiled back at him, he then suddenly enveloped his arms around her and pulled her close for a kiss.

----------

Jen and Shawn looked at the two, "it's about time, still I would have thought Pacey would make the first more, not Joey." Jen said to him.

"Well Pacey did make the first move if you think about it. when they were 13, when they were 15, and in junior year, well he would have in junior year if we didn't get taken. But in quarantine he was the first one again." Shawn replied.

"Yeah, but Joey was the first to tell him how she felt." Jen told him, then added "anyways I guess we don't have to go through with phase 2 after all."

"I guess not." Shawn replied.

"Listen, there is something I want to tell you…about me, my past. Something I haven't been able to tell you before because I've been afraid of your reaction." Jen told him as she took a seat in a bench up there (dunno if there is actually a bench there or whatever since I've never been to the Space Needle, or Seattle, or the USA for that matter).

Shawn took a seat next to her. "what is it?" he asked her confused as to what it could be.

"I haven't always been me, something happened to me when I was 12, I can't remember what it was exactly. It changed me, I began drinking, doing drugs, partying, having sex and God knows what else, I've probably done. I don't remember everything. My first time was with a guy a lot older then me maybe 18 or 20, I don't even remember his name. this continued until I was 15 and my parents caught me having sex in their bed with am older guy. I was shipped off to Capeside to live with my grandmother. That's when I tried to change, and I did. I became who I am today."

Shawn was silent for a moment then looked at her "I'm not sure how to reply to that Jen. But I do know it doesn't change anything. Your past is your past, it's part of who you've become but that's it. I care about you now and I don't care what you've done before we met…I just care about you." He told her.

Jen smiled and hugged him "that's a good reply" she told him.

Shawn smiled and put his arms around her holding her close to him "I thought so."

----------

Pacey and Joey pulled back and looked into each others eyes smiling. "Oh, just in case you didn't get that, miss Potter. I love you too." Pacey told her as he kept his arms around her holding her close to him.

"You'd better, or I'd kicked you ass Witter" Joey said playfully.

"Is that right? What makes you think you can take me Potter?" he asked cockily.

"Well, first I do this." Joey said and started kissing him seductively.

"Then I run my hand over your chest like this" Joey said as she broke the kiss and ran a hand slowly and seductively down his chest towards the now large bulb in his suddenly tight pants.

Pacey groaned when she kissed him again her hand going lower, then she suddenly pushed him over and landed hard on top of him on the floor. Holding his arms beside him down to the ground, she straddled him. "And then I have you where I want." She told him smirking.

Pacey winced when he hit the ground completely off guard and surprised by her action. A grin then appeared on his face as Joey sat on him. He flipped them over so he was on top and their faces were very close to each other. He kissed her loosening the grip he had on her arms as the kiss turned passionate. Clicking and flashes distracted him and he and Joey looked at where it came from and noticed a Japanese tourist snapping pictures of them like crazy. Some other tourist looked at them. A bit embarrassed to have been caught like that he got off Joey and pulled her up with and extended hand that she took.

"Ok show is over people." Pacey announced to them and after a few second of watching them the tourists went back to watching the town.

----------

"Ok can we go now?" Joey asked Shawn and Jen who came up to them.

"Sure, it's almost dinner time anyways. Listen if you guys don't mind I was going to visit my cousin tonight." Shawn told them.

"Sure, are you going to…you know try to…get him back?" Joey asked him.

"I don't know, if there is a chance to get him back by it I might. But what if I make it worse instead of helping him?" Shawn asked.

"With Rossi you were angry, you didn't want to help him you wanted to hurt him. You don't want to hurt you cousin Shawn." Pacey told him.

"We'll be there with you." Jen reassured him, he smiled gratefully at his friends as they left the Space Needle.

**

* * *

**

Finally a a bit fluffy chapter for P/Jo! Enjoy it while it lasts won't be long before trouble and dramastarts brewing again. Still I thought I'd give you this. Review, please.


	16. Chapter 13 – Kyle

**Note:** Sorry it took so long everyone. Been busy. Anyways thanks for the nice feedback, enjoy.

**elwoodluver00034, superfan24:** Well I was born and live in The Netherlands or Holland, however you want to call my small country :D .

* * *

I have a confession to make I haven't actually seen Season 6 yet and yesterday I couldn't take not knowing what exactly happened anymore so I started reading the scripts of the eps. Which I'm now done with. I'm kinda disappointed with the ending, I mean they left out how exactly Joey and Pacey got together. No major make out session, just suddenly on the couch together. And poor Jen, I read fanfics and knew she was going to die but I love Jen. I am just so glad that we have fanfics and in this one if I decided to let that come up I can just have Shawn heal her. Sigh love the world of fanfics.

Well enough of that, enjoy this new chapter which I know you probably will when you've read it cos I…well I'm not saying yet, that will take the tension off. :P

**Chapter 13 ****– Kyle**

Susan Farrell greeted the 4 teenagers when Shawn opened the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Farrell." The three Capeside High students greeted her.

"Hey mom" Shawn said calmly, then introduced Jen, Joey and Pacey to his mother.

Nikki had left for her own house for dinner so it was just Danny, Susan, Jen, Shawn, Joey and Pacey for dinner. Dinner went well and although Susan Farrell was a bit nervous about meeting the three 4400 from Capeside she quickly found out they were nice to have around. During dinner she could tell that the 3 Capeside students and her son Shawn had a connection to each other. It was like they knew each other their entire lives instead of 7 weeks. Having her Shawn home again was great, she loved him a lot but seeing him with his friends now at the dinner table joking and being happy she hadn't seen him this…alive and happy since he got back. Well maybe when he was on the phone with one of them but otherwise he kept a distance between himself and everyone else. She knew he didn't want it to be there and she knew he loved her but it was there. It was something he thought she was better of not knowing. And as much as she disagreed on that she wasn't about to push him into telling her what it was. She just had him back, she didn't want him running out on her. But the only way he would be happy and safe, she realized, was to let him go to Capeside with his friends.

When Dinner was over Shawn told his mother and Danny he was going to visit Kyle at the hospital. So here they were in the hospital, just outside Kyle's room standing there waiting for Shawn to find the courage to enter.

"I know this might be hard but we're here for you Shawn" Jen told him.

Pacey had a blank expression his face as he tried to suppress the image of his father lying in one of those hospital beds in a coma, much like Kyle Baldwin was lying there on the other side of the glass he was looking thought. He wanted to be there for Shawn and not think of his father but as much as he tried to push the memory back in the box in his mind labeled "dad" he couldn't quite shake it. she he kept quiet and tried to act if everything was ok.

Joey watched Pacey and knew of his internal struggle despite his blank facial expression and his confused eyes, she knew. She looked at Jen and Shawn then back at Pacey.

"I know, thanks." Shawn said smiling slightly as he looked Jen then noticed a torn Joey who was trying to look supportive but occasionally glanced a worried glance to Pacey. Pacey had told him about his father, briefly since he didn't want to talk about it, with anyone, for that matter since neither Jen nor Joey had been able to get him to talk about it either they had left it alone. But seeing Pacey see his cousin in a coma lying in a bed must be hard for him, and maybe he will want to talk about it now. "Go Jo." He said softly.

"You sure?" Joey asked his softly, not wanting Pacey to hear.

Jen caught on and nodded "don't worry Joey. Just talk to him." She took Shawn's hand as Joey walked over to Pacey. "Ready?" she asked.

"As ready as I'll every be." Shawn replied and they stepped into Kyle's room.

----------

"Let's go" Joey told Pacey as she took his hand started to drag him along with her as she looked for a private place to talk.

"Jo? Where are we going? Shouldn't we…you know be there for Shawn in case something goes wrong." Pacey asked confused.

"Jen's got it covered, you and I are going to talk." Joey told him sternly as she found an empty hospital room and pushed him into it and on the bed and closed the door behind her.

----------

"Hey Kyle, it's cousin Shawn. I know it's been a while, which is kinda a long story, but I'm here now." Shawn told him as he stood by his cousins back.

Jen walked over to him and placed a hand on his back as she stood beside him. _"you can do this."_ She whispered encouragingly with her mind.

"I brought a friend, she's really hot, her name is Jen." Shawn said as he carefully took his cousins hand and placed it in his. "and I think I can help you out of that dark place you might me in." he closed his eyes and felt life energy flow through his hands into his cousin.

----------

"About?" Pacey asked her although he already knew what is was probably about, either about them or about his father. He was leaning towards the subject about his father.

"You know what about Pacey. I know it must be hard to talk about but leaving it alone isn't helping you. You have to face you father sooner or later and deal with this." Joey told him as she stood in front of him as he sat on the bed.

"Look, Jo, I appreciate what you're trying to do but I don't want to talk about it." Pacey said trying to avoid it and attempted to stand up.

Joey pushed his back down on the bed "No Pacey we are going to talk about this because this is eating you up inside and I love you to damn much to allow you to do this to yourself."

Tears were forming in his eyes as his resistance and walls on the subject were breaking down slowly. "It's ok, Pacey" Joey said gently as she sat beside him and put an arm around his back.

"I want so badly to hate him, to not care about him anymore. He hurt me all those years growing up telling me I'm worthless. I'm emotionally screwed up because of it. And then when I was…gone he hurt my mother and my brother. Not just emotionally but he hurt her physically. Yet I feel like that's my fault, the whole situation is my fault. If I wasn't born there wouldn't have been any trouble between my parents and they would still be together and well not happy but not like this." Pacey began to tell her.

"Pacey, you are not responsible for your parents actions. They were, as every person is responsible for their own actions. Things weren't alright between your parents all those years ago or your mother would not have cheated on your father. And if you hadn't been born I wouldn't have met you and I don't even want to think about my life without you in it. I know it would probably suck. I love you Pacey and I know you're a wonderful guy despite what you've been told otherwise by your parents growing up. I understand your need to make your father feel proud of you despite what he has done with you, I do, because you have such a big heart Pace. It's part of who you are and why I love you so much. You need to talk to him, tell him how you feel, take DNA test to know for sure he's your father. If you're going to put this behind you or give him another chance you have to tell him how you feel. He might hurt you but at least then you can finally close the book on your relationship with him. No matter what I'm here for you, as are Shawn and Jen. Don't ever forget that." Joey told him as she looked at him with sad but loveable eyes into his tearful ones.

"I don't deserve you." Pacey said as he laid his head on her lap needing to feel her comfort him.

"Yes you do, if anyone doesn't deserve anyone it's me not deserving you Pacey." She said to him as she gently stroked his soft dark hair.

----------

"ugh uh" Kyle made noises as he was coming back to the real world by Shawn's touch.

Shawn looked scared but Jen connection to his mind and her hand on his back gave him the courage to hold on. Kyle suddenly sat up and Shawn almost let go but Jen's voice in his head to him not to so he held on and just as suddenly as Kyle sat up he fell back down.

Shawn felt drained but somehow knew it had worked before any sign was given that it had. He let go of Kyle's hand and took Jen's hand that had been on his back into his hand. "Kyle?" he asked.

Kyle's eyes were open but there was something off, Jen could tell. Shawn didn't seem to see it but as she touched Kyle's mind it was strange. Unlike any other mind she had touched when she projected her thoughts into them.

His voice was hoarse but when he spoke relief went over them "How…how long…have I been in the dark?" Kyle asked them.

Shawn smiled and hugged his cousin letting go of Jen's hand in the process. "too long, Kyle."

Jen smiled at him "It's nice to see you up Kyle, I'm Jen. Now I know this must all be very confusing to you but you can't tell anyone about Shawn helping you wake up. We don't want this to get out."

"She's right Kyle, you can't tell anyone about this. We have to go now, we'll come visit tomorrow if we can, ok?" Shawn asked him.

Kyle nodded "ok." His said still hoarsely.

"Good, give us about 10 minute before you start buzzing the nurse." Shawn told him.

"Bye Kyle." Jen told him.

"See you soon." Shawn told him as they stood near the door ready to leave.

"bye" Kyle said hoarsely.

----------

When they left Shawn's room they saw Pacey and Joey walking up to them, looking very close.

"Hey, how did it go?" Pacey asked them.

"Great. He's up, but we have to go before anyone figures out we had something to do with that." Shawn told them smiling.

"Ok, let's go to the Witter Wagoneer." Joey told them, then added "not that that thing will get us out of here fast but…."

"Hey, I'll have you know that that car has been through a lot. Including listening to your and Jen's angry chick rock." Pacey told them and Joey elbowed him playfully in response as they headed to the exit.

**

* * *

**Still fluffy, well kinda, review please. 


	17. Chapter 14 – Decisions part 1

**Note:** Thanks for the nice feedback everyone, enjoy the first part of this chapter, second part coming soon.

**elwoodluver00034, paceyandjoeyfan4Eva:** I speak English, Dutch and a little German. A French student who actually can speak English, those are rare, I've been to France a couple of times and I tell you those are rare. Although in Paris there are some who speak English there. But mostly not many people in France can speak another language then French.

I know, you'd think Joey would say something about it but no. She just let it happen, ugh Season 5 was just so frustrating, I didn't even see all of it but I did like the Jen/Dawson angle. In the beginning of the season anyways. Still Jen deserves better then Dawson. I hated Audrey/Pacey but I like Audrey's char besides that. Joey turned into a slut in Season 6, first Dawson then Eddie, then Pacey then Eddie again and finally Pacey. I mean seriously. I never even liked Eddie, and I was mad at Joey for choosing him over Pacey. Ugh, but she finally came to her senses and realized her true love in the end, I suppose that is something.

About the story, things are going to get bumpy again soon, read and see, that's all I'm saying:P .

**

* * *

Chapter 14 ****– Decisions part 1**

They arrived back at the house where they could hear Susan Farrell on the phone talking excitedly.

"Oh my God, this is great!" Susan said through the phone.

"She must be talking to your uncle or aunt." Joey whispered to Shawn.

"Let's just sneak upstairs." Shawn suggested.

They were halfway up the stairs when Danny appeared at the top of the stairs with Nikki.

"What's going on?" Danny asked the 4 returnees.

"Uhhm" Shawn started thinking up an excuse.

"Nothing, just your mom excited about something." Jen told them.

"Oh, you know what about?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"No, but why don't you go find out if you want to know." Jen replied.

"You're hiding something." Nikki observed. "Come on Shawn, you can tell us."

"No he can't." Joey quickly said eying the blonde.

"Why?" Nikki asked.

"Because it's none of your business Nikki" Jen told her.

"But if it effects Shawn then it is my business because he is Danny's brother." Nikki argued.

"It does effect Shawn but I just have issues in people butting into our relationship. There, now you know the big secret, Shawn and I are a couple." Jen told Nikki and Danny and then to Shawn mentally _"just play along"_

Shawn put an arm around Jen and smiled at his brother and Nikki, "see how it isn't any of your business. Now I appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about it. Not even mom." He said looking at Danny.

Danny shrugged, he didn't really care that Shawn and Jen were together. Although it did gave him some relief that Shawn and Nikki wouldn't become a couple.

"Good, now let's go to your room." Jen told them and the 2 walked past Nikki and Danny to Shawn's room.

Joey and Pacey looked at each other amused then at Nikki and Danny and followed Jen and Shawn to his room.

----------

"Wow you two a couple, well it looks like we may have to change our sleeping arrangements. We can't have the boys trying something now can we Jen." Joey said half serious half jokingly. This because although she loved Pacey, he was experienced in the area of sex where she wasn't. She was scared of what would happen if they actually slept in the same bed together. This, not because she didn't trust Pacey to wait until she was ready but because well Dawson. She was afraid it would be weird and that she would feel guilty about Dawson because although she made it clear there was only friendship between them. She hadn't slept with Pacey in the same bed like she had with Dawson. And she was afraid if Dawson would find out it would hurt him more then she had already hurt him.

"Very funny Joey, but I think Jen and I can manage to sleep in the same bed as one and other." Shawn told her as he let himself fall unto his bed.

Jen smirked "well I don't know, I think you may be unto something here Jo. This way we can talk about the boys behind their backs."

"Have a girls night." Joey said smiling.

"Well I am astonished, Jo. Kicking your boyfriend out of bed for a girls night. Who would have thought?" Pacey said.

"Well Pace, I hate to break it to ya but I'm not Miss Jacobs, or Andie for that matter. You're gonna have to be patient." She told him and stuck out her tongue at him.

Pacey grinned "So you're already thinking about having sex with me, huh Jo?" he asked her.

'_Oh it is so him to pick that up out of all that I just said to him'_ Joey thought then was a bit surprised to head Jen's voice in her head.

"_Tell him you have but not with him, but with me." _Jen told Joey with her mind.

"Of course I have thought about sex Pacey, but who said anything about having sex with you? I think having sex with Jen is going to be far more pleasurable then with you." Joey said to Pacey while hoping Jen knew what she was doing. She wasn't about to lose this banter battle with Pacey.

"I do have more experience then you Pace" Jen said and smiled amusedly at him.

"Well we could make it a trio." Pacey suggested with a wink.

"Face it Pacey, you suck at creating trio's. Just look at what you did with the snail project last year…4 years ago." She corrected herself.

"How was I supposed to know that was a carnivore snail?" Pacey asked her.

"Well they were not with the other snails for a reason Pace." Joey replied.

"Why are you even bringing this up? It's not like I'm going to eat you. Or Jen for that matter." Pacey said.

"No, but you might not survive what Jen and I plan to do." Joey told him.

Pacey just smiled the visual of Jen and Joey together playing before his eyes.

Joey punched his arm snapping him out of his daydream. "You're out jailbait, deal with it. Maybe you can go bond with Shawn."

Shawn being a guy was in a same kind of daydream state as Pacey had been a minute ago. Jen looked at him and rolled her eyes although a small smile was on her lips "Shawn!" she said loudly snapping him out of his thoughts. Shawn looked at her and shrugged "I am a guy, you know." He said in his defense.

"So it's settled then Jen and I have guestroom and Pacey and Shawn have his room." Joey said.

"Wait, what? I'm supposed to sleep with Pacey now?" Shawn asked.

"Or you could make him sleep on the floor or whatever, it's up to you. Your house, your room, your problem." Joey told him smirking.

Just when Shawn was about to reply Danny suddenly opened the door and said "Kyle is awake!"

Shawn put on a smile and acted surprised. "Really, that's great. He was still in a coma when we saw him. When did he wake up?"

"I think just after you guys left…unless, did one of you do something?" Danny asked.

"_You're imagining things, they couldn't have done anything. It's a coincidence he woke up after they left."_ Jen projected her thoughts into his head as Danny's voice.

"What are you talking about, one of us doing something?" Joey demanded to know from Shawn's younger brother.

"Well I don't know. Maybe I'm just a bit freaked out, you know first with Orson Bailey then Shawn did something to a guy at school. But you're probably right, just a coincidence." Danny replied.

"But it's great news that your cousin is up and about." Pacey told him.

"Yeah it is. It really is. Mom says we're visiting him at home tomorrow." Danny replied.

"Great, can't wait." Shawn told him.

"Well I'll just leave you alone then." Danny said and left Shawn's room.

"Let's just hope Uncle Tommy isn't going to be as suspicious about it as Danny just was." Pacey said.

"Don't worry, I've got it handled." Jen told them smiling, she was getting good at controlling her ability and it seemed the more she used it the more she learned about it, at first it had been accidental, without control. Now she could feel the mind of the person she was projecting her thoughts into. She could even read the thoughts that were there when they weren't concentrated on her voice. Maybe it was because she let her doctor believe this week that he had already given her the check up when he hadn't. She didn't like needles in her body and had enough tests. So she acted much like now with Danny like the doctor himself was tired and under a lot of stress and forgot he had already given her, her checkup.

"I can see that, you're getting really good at that Jen." Joey told her.

"Don't worry Jo, your ability will reveal itself when it's time for it to be revealed." Pacey told her confidently and Joey looked at him as if he had read her mind too.

"Hey I can't read minds but I do know you." Pacey told her smirking.

"It's a good thing too Pace, because that would be bad." Jen told him.

"I can see it now, Pacey J. Witter as mind reader." Shawn said smirking.

"The world as we know it would never be the same." Joey joked.

"At least I would know what's going on in your head." Pacey said then thought _'especially on the subject of Dawson.'_

"I thought you knew me so well you didn't need a mind reading ability to know what I was thinking." Joey told him confused.

"On some subjects I would like to know what is going on in that head of yours." Pacey replied.

"Oh boy." Jen said sensing what was coming.

"Oh not this again Pacey, Dawson and I are just friends." Joey told him.

Just then Jen's cell phone went off. "What now?" she asked irritated as she took the thing out her bag and checked who it was. "It's like he can read minds." She informed the group before answering.

"Dawson, I thought I told you not to call my cell again." Jen said through the cell phone.

"_I know, I know but I really need to talk with Joey. Please Jen."_ Dawson begged her on the other end.

Jen looked at Joey and Pacey looking at her "Now isn't a good time." she replied.

"_Why, what's going on?"_ Dawson asked not getting the hint.

"Just give the phone to me Jen." Joey said wanting to put an end to this.

"No don't give her the phone, give me the phone." Pacey said to Jen.

"I don't think that's a good idea Pacey. Just let Joey work this out with Dawson. She's in love with you, that's what matters. Not a phone call from an obsessed ex." Shawn told him and Pacey looked at Joey trying to read what she was thinking.

Jen looked at him "he's right Pace. Come, let's give them some privacy." She said as she gave the cell phone to Joey.

Although he didn't like it he did as Jen and Shawn said and let Joey deal with this on her own, they left the room.

"_Jen? Joey?"_ Dawson voiced asked through the cell phone.

"I'm here Dawson. Listen, there is something you should know…Pacey and I are together. As in an relationship together. I love him Dawson, and he loves me." Joey told him and waited for his response.

"_I know that's what you think Joey but whoever took you did something to you. Made you believe that. Don't worry though Joey. I'll find someway to bring you back, to save you from making a big mistake." _Dawson said through the phone.

"No Dawson, no one did something to me…well they might have but not in that way. I love Pacey, I always have. You know our banter, that was just us dealing with out sexual tension for each other. I've loved Pacey first when I was 13, before I loved you. I couldn't deal with it then I put my feelings away. Locked then up, then fell for you. But our love was different, I don't yearn for your touch like I do for Pacey's. You never made me feel so alive like he does. I'm sorry Dawson but I'm not your soul mate. We're best friends, brother and sister maybe even but not soul mates. I don't know if Pacey is my soul mate, I'm too young to decide that. But I do know is that I love him with all my being. I need him like I have never needed anyone. Not even you. So if I have to sacrifice our friendship for him I may not want to and like it but I am prepared to do that. It's time to move on Dawson, let go of the past and look to the future. I see Pacey in mine, and I hope you will be in it as a friend but my future can survive not having you in it. As long as I have him, Jen and Shawn in it I know I'll be ok." Joey told him.

"_This isn't you talking Joey, but I don't want to lose our friendship, or our love for each other. I'm coming to Seattle, and we'll talk about this."_ Dawson said so trapped in his own little world that anything not fitting that is ignored.

"That's not going to change anything." Joey tried to tell him.

"_We'll see, bye Joey."_ Dawson hung up the phone.

Joey sighted as she hung up and put the phone back into Jen's purse. "Pacey is going to love this." She muttered annoyed with Dawson only hearing what he wants to hear and blocking everything out.

**

* * *

**Part 2 coming soon, review please. 


	18. Chapter 14 – Decisions part 2

**Note:** Thanks for the nice feedback everyone, enjoy the second part of the chapter.

**Note2:** Oh and I made my first fanart pic, I know it kinda sucks but I wanted this fic to have a fanart pic so...check it out sometime.

img . photobucket . com / albums / v117 / DarkSabrina13 / Fanfics / DC4400kopie . jpg

Just put a low line between Darksabrina13 after Dark but before Sabrina and remove the spaces between everything and it should apear right. sorry that I can't give the direct link but for some readon it won't put the link up right.

**elwoodluver00034:** I mind answering question, gives me a chance to babble, lol. Anyways about the exchange students well I would expect them to know English, why else would they enter such a program if they didn't. :D , I dunno what I'm gonna do with Dawson, Joey, Pacey thing yet, I'm just making it up as it comes at times, this being one. You'll see, I'll think about your idea's though. What else can I babble about, oh yeah I'm going to add another char a few chapter ahead chapter, probably chap 16 or so. Should be fun. Not going to give much away about her.

**superfan24:** thanks, and well we all know Dawson lives in his own world where Joey and him end up together in. I never liked Nikki and Danny much myself, maybe I'm gonna change Danny's char a bit into Trey from the OC. I dunno, need to think about that. 'Joey's power, it's taking along I know, lol. I thought a lot about it and thought I had a nice power for her but now I'm not sure anymore. I'll figure it out. Enjoy this new chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter 14 ****– Decisions part 2**

'_Maybe he won't come.'_ Joey thought as she opened the door from Shawn's room and looked at Jen and Pacey arguing.

----------

While Joey was on the phone with Dawson Pacey, Jen and Shawn were outside in the hallway.

"What do you think she's telling him?" Pacey asked them.

"I dunno." Jen said truthfully.

"Maybe she's telling him about you and her." Shawn guessed.

"Maybe…" Jen said and looked at the door "…but whatever is going on in there it's probably private."

"Jen can you do your thing to eavesdrop on them?" Pacey asked her.

"What? No Pacey, I am not eavesdropping on your girlfriend. You're just going to have to trust Joey that nothing is going on between them." Jen told him.

"So you think something is going on between them?" Pacey asked her.

"Yeah I do, it's called a friendship Pacey, Joey would never hurt you like that. She loves you and you love her. Just trust her." Jen told him.

"Jen please, I just need to know." Pacey told her his eyes begging her.

"No." Jen said firmly. "If you want to know you'll just have to ask her when she's done talking to him."

"But you could just overhear a bit and say if Pacey will have good news or bad." Shawn said to her.

"Not you too. Shawn, Pacey, I can't just barge into Joey's mind because you are being idiots." Jen said to them.

"Oh, we're idiots?" Pacey asked her, "wouldn't you rather be prepared for bad new then to have it come as a shock?"

"Yes I would, but I would also want to be in a relationship where I know that my boyfriend isn't spying on me because he doesn't trust me." Jen told them looking at Shawn.

"It's not about trust, but more about being ready for bad news." Pacey replied.

"Well if you expect bad news Pace, then you and Joey have problems you need to talk about, not try to have me spy on her for you." Jen said wisely.

"She's right." Shawn said "damn, Lindley, when did you get so wise?"

Jen smiled at Shawn, "well someone has to be or you guys would get yourself into a lot of trouble." She told them.

A voice made then turn around and see Joey "you wanted Jen to read my mind, to spy on me Pacey?" Joey asked him.

"Jo…it's not like that I…" Pacey started.

"You what Pacey, you didn't ask Jen to read my thoughts?" Joey asked him hurt and angry.

"No, well yes but…" Pacey ran a hand through his hair "I just wanted to know if he was trying to get you back." He told her.

"You know Dawson Pacey. You two have been friends for over 10 years, you know he's not going to give up on getting me back. But that shouldn't matter, you should trust me that I'm not going to get back together with Dawson. You should have trusted me that I love you and not him." Joey told him.

"But he was your soul mate Jo! How can you love a screw up loser like me more then Dawson. Dawson who is a successful filmmaker and has a lot of money and an nice future. What could I possibly offer you that would top that?" Pacey asked him.

Meanwhile Jen and Shawn stood there looking at the couple uncomfortably, Jen grabbed Shawn's hand and dragged him with her into his room giving Pacey and Joey their privacy.

Joey looked at Pacey, she could see the pain in his eyes as he spoke his uncertainties about their relationship and Dawson. "Pacey" she said calmly, "I love you, not Dawson."

"But why?" Pacey asked her.

"Because, Pacey, you have a beautiful heart, because you make me feel good about myself, and make me feel comfortable being just me. You make me believe I can do anything I want to do and you always make me feel better when I'm down. You're there when I need you, even when I was with Dawson. It was you who made me connect with my father again, not Dawson, it was you who saved me from that guy that time I was drunk, not Dawson. It was you who was there for me, Bessie and my mom when she was sick. It was you who helped me and Bessie build the extra wing for the B & B. I love you Pacey and whatever was between me and Dawson is gone. I thought I loved him once but he manipulated me half the time and although I thought he was he was never deep inside my heart like that. You are, I have battled hard to keep you out, to keep my feelings locked up but in the end, here we are in a relationship and I'm again pouring my heart out to you because I am not going to lose you. I don't think I can survive it if you ever left me Pace." Her eyes were watery as she looked at him and she smiled at him as she noticed he was speechless, the next thing she knew they were in a very deep kiss, both needing to feel the other.

Joey pulled away and remembered why she was mad at him in the first place. "Do you trust me?" she asked him.

"Yes." Pacey told her looking in her beautiful eyes as he held her close to him.

"Good, because as much as I would love that Dawson would get a clue and stop chasing after me I don't think he's going to get it anytime soon." Joey replied.

"What do you mean?" Pacey asked her.

"I mean, that Dawson is probably going to be at the front door by morning. I told him about you and me and get this he thinks that who or whatever took us made me delusional. I mean seriously when is he going to leave his own little world and join the real world." Joey told him.

"Knowing Dawson, I'd say, not anytime soon. So what are you going to say to him when he gets here?" he asked her.

"Well I was hoping that we'd kinda not be here by then. You know how we're supposed to visit Kyle anyways, I hope that he shows up here and sees an empty house and goes back to LA and move on with his life." Joey told him. Then added seriously before Pacey could reply to that "we'll deal with that when it comes Pacey, for now, let's just enjoy ourselves and have some fun before we have to get to bed."

Pacey agreed to that and together they headed back into Shawn's room.

----------

After some talking and watching some TV Jen and Joey left for the guestroom while Pacey and Shawn stayed in Shawn's room.

"So I guess I'll just sleep on the sofa in the living room then." Pacey said as he headed for the door.

"Why? I mean we're friends right, and the girls are sharing a bed, I don't see why we can't as well." Shawn told him.

"Well it's weird." Pacey told him.

"Yeah I know, but why? It's not like anything is gonna happen. You love Joey, and I am definitely not into dudes. And I mean Jack is gay right and you'd trust him enough to sleep in the same bed without anything happening right?" Shawn asked him.

"Yeah, I do, and I trust you too, still it's just weird. Guys just don't sleep in a the same bed with another guy." Pacey told him. "It's nothing personal, it's just they way it is. But if you're ok with it, I don't mind."

Shawn looked at him "neither do I, and if it is still too weird I'll just kick you out and you can sleep on the ground or the sofa." He said smirking.

"After all the trouble of getting me into your bed Farrell you'll be the one sleeping on the ground or the sofa." Pacey said smirking back as he got under the cover, he was dressed in a grey shirt and some light coloured sweats. Shawn got under the covers as well, he was dressed dark blue shirt and some black sweats.

Both laid uncomfortable in the bed until Pacey said "So what's going on between you and Jen?"

"Truthfully, I don't know, we're still just good friends. I want it to be more but I don't want to rush it and ruin our relationship. Today she told me about her past, about her life in New York. I want to get closer to her but I still also feel like it's still too soon for us. You know?" Shawn told him.

"If I learned anything, it is that the timing may never be right. At least for us 4400, Jen likes you, I can tell. But Jen has been hurt before, and doesn't trust people easily, especially guys. I think it has something to do with her father but I don't know. She doesn't talk much about her life in New York, or her family. Expect her grandmother. I think she forgot why she hates her father and started to act out when she was twelve. Whatever it was it traumatized her and made her have sex long before she was ready to have sex. This, shrink we all got to see, I thin it's helping her deal with it. So I'd wait with any big changes until she confronted her father about whatever happened when she was 12. Just be there for her when she needs you, no matter what she says she's going to need someone when she finds out why." Pacey told him.

Shawn listened to Pacey then closed his eyes "thanks" he told Pacey before allowing himself to drift off to sleep and dream of a certain blonde, while Pacey drifted off to dream of a brunette.

----------

The certain blonde and brunette were laying under the covers of the guestroom bed.

"So, what do you think the boys are doing, you think they actually are in the same bed together?" Joey asked Jen.

Jen smiled "who knows both Shawn and Pacey can be…full of surprises." She replied.

"So I notice, what's going on between you and Shawn. I thought one of you would have made a move by now. You two have been into each other since we were by the lake near mount Rainier." Joey told Jen.

"Yeah, but instead of throwing ourselves into a relationship neither of us is ready for we're getting to know each other and talk. He is unlike any guy I have ever been with, even Jack. I mean I love Jack but I only started to trust Jack because I knew he was gay and nothing would happen between us. Jack is like a brother, while Shawn…Shawn has been a really good friend. But before we can be more then that I need to figure some stuff out." Jen told Joey.

"You mean with your dad?" Joey asked carefully knowing this was a sensitive subject for Jen.

"Yeah, I need to remember what I said to him when I last saw him before we were taken. For that I'm afraid I'm going to have to visit someone I'd rather not visit, a guy from my past named Drew Valentine. Maybe after I've seen him I'll be ready to confront my father again. That is if he will see me after what happened back when he was there with my mom and sister to pick me up." Jen told Joey.

"What exactly happened then, you never told…" Joey asked her.

Jen sighted as she thought back to when she her father when she got back and was released from quarantine.

_Flashback_

Jen looked past her mother to see his father standing there in his suit, his face blank but his eyes showed something in them, was that fear? Was he afraid for her or of her? And what was that other thing in his eyes? She had seen it somewhere before…when he caught her with Billy in his bed. It's disgust, he's disgusted with me! Next to him standing there was Eve, her half sister. Apparently the secret had gotten out in her missing years.

"Hey Jenny" her father tried to greet her nicely.

"Why are you here when you don't want to be dad? It's clear you've already replaced me anyways." Jen told him as she looked at him her face a mask but her eyes showing pain for what she knew he was thinking about her and that Eve apparently had been accepted as daughter to him and replaced her over the three years she had been gone.

"It's not like that Jen" Eve told her.

Jen eyes Eve, she never liked her, ever since Eve started the manipulated Dawson for her own amusement. She had pushed Pacey and Dawson further away from each other and because Joey and Dawson didn't get along and Pacey and Joey did pushed Joey and Dawson away from each other as well. Not to mention handing Dawson the answers to the PSAT test that caused Andie to cheat. She looked at her father, waiting for an answer.

"Your mother and half sister made me go." Theo Lindley said to his daughter. "What the hell were you thinking when you started to hang out with Dawson Leery and his friends, look where they have gotten you now. You worried your poor mother and grandmother to death these past three years."

"I know they were worried dad, but it is not like I had any control over the matter. I didn't want to suddenly stand by a lake near a mountain having lost three years. But it happened." Jen told her father.

"It must have happened for a reason Jenny. Whoever took you must have wanted something from you. Did you have sex with them too?" Theo Lindley asked her.

Jen looked at her father not believing what she was hearing but also believing that he was saying this "You know what dad, I don't care what you say. You never cared before and just because you're disgusted with me now doesn't mean I suddenly care what you think now. Can we go home now grams?" Jen half asked half begged her grandmother.

"Yes, we can Jennifer. Your friends Jack and Dawson are outside with Pacey's brother." Mrs. Ryan informed Jen.

_End flashback_

Jen finished her story and Joey took her hand "I'm sorry Jen, I should have asked sooner, so I could have helped you through it."

"It's ok Joey, really. My father and I…something happened between him and me, something bad, something that changed me when I was 12. I can't remember what, but whatever it was made sure our relationship would never be a loving one anymore. I never needed him before in my life and I certainly don't need him now. I have my grandmother, even my mom, and of course you guys. That's all I need." Jen told her.

Joey smiled "Well good, just remember that I'm here for you, if you need to talk."

Jen smiled as well "thanks, Joey."

"Anytime." She replied "now back to Shawn…"

----------

Morning came and the small group of people, consisting out of Joey, Jen, Pacey, Shawn, Danny, Nikki and Susan, walked away from the two cars, that they had taken to Linda Baldwin's house. Since Tom and Linda were now divorced but the doctors have told them that Kyle needed to be in a environment as close to as it was before he was in a coma as possible. Linda and Tom had taken Kyle to their old house, now Linda's.

Susan, Danny and Nikki were walking in front of Shawn and Pacey and behind them were Joey and Jen.

"I haven't told anyone this but when I touched Kyle's mind at the hospital…" Jen started to tell Joey softly so the boys wouldn't hear them. "…It was weird, I'm not sure how to describe it but it wasn't like any mind I've touched before. I mean maybe it was because he had just gotten out of a coma."

"Maybe Jen." Joey told her then added "but he was there when Shawn was taken, maybe they did something to him as well that normal doctors and equipment can't detect but you a 4400 can."

"I don't know, I guess we'll see." Jen told Joey.

"what are you two talking about?" Shawn asked the girls.

"Yeah, ever since you two woke up this morning you've been really close and have been doing everything together." Pacey told them.

"Well so have you two, did something happen in the bed you both slept in, with each other?" Joey asked them.

_Flashback_

Shawn woke up with Pacey's arm over him and his over Pacey's arm, he blinked and looked again still seeing Pacey's arm over his chest his head laying close to Shawn's shoulder.

"Pacey" Shawn whispered trying to get him up and away from him.

Pacey stirred but kept sleeping "Pacey wake up!" Shawn hissed loudly and Pacey opened his eyes and looked into Shawn's confused. Then he noticed their situation and quickly got up and out of bed.

"Sorry." Pacey mumbled to Shawn who was out of bed now as well.

"Don't worry about it, at least now we know why guys don't sleep in the same bed together." Shawn replied and they chuckled.

"Ley's not tell the girls about this." The both then said in union and smiled at each other, then quickly stopped and decided to check on the girls.

_End flashback_

They looked at each other then Pacey said "No" while Shawn said "of course not."

The girls looked at each other and smiled knowing they were going to drill the boys for info later. They stopped when Susan rang the doorbell.

Tom opened the door "Susan hey" he said hugging his sister. "Danny, Nikki, good to see you, come in." Tom said letting them in, the 4 4400 stepped up and stood uncomfortable by Tom Baldwin. Linda came and led Danny, Nikki and Susan into the living room leaving the 4 standing with the NTAC agent.

"So great news huh, your son waking up from his coma." Jen said to Tom.

"Yeah, the nurse said you visited him before he awoke." Tom said looking at Shawn.

"That's right, we all did. We only stayed a couple of minutes." Joey said to him.

"You did this right? You got Kyle to wake up?" Tom asked his nephew ignoring the girls.

"Even if he did, you should be thankful and respect us enough to keep this quiet." Pacey told him.

Tom looked at him, _'what was it with these 4 kids?'_ he thought to himself.

"I'm just glad Kyle is better." Shawn told him before entering the living room where his aunt, brother, mother and Nikki were. Kyle must be upstairs sleeping or something, he figured.

Jen smirked at Tom Baldwin before she followed Joey and Pacey into the living room.

----------

Dawson arrived at the house he had looked up and knew was Shawn Farrell's home. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. After a minute he rang again. No answer, "hello?" he asked. No answer. "they'll be back soon" he said to himself and sat down on porch steps and took out his cell phone.

"Hey Andie, it's Dawson. I haven't seen you in a while, I thought you were coming to Capeside to see Pacey and the others?" he asked.

"_Dawson, yeah I know but something came up."_ She answered vague._ "Why did something happen? Is he ok?"_

"Well that depends on how you see it. I think they did something to them when they were gone. They're not acting like themselves. I need you to get Pacey away from Joey so I can get through to her while you can get through to him. If he's going to listen to anyone it's you, Andie." Dawson told her.

"_What do you mean not acting like themselves? What do you want me to do?"_ Andie asked him.

"Well…." Dawson started to explain his theory on Pacey and Joey as a couple and his plan of how to "help them".

* * *

That's chapter 14, review please. 


	19. Previously on the 4400 – number 3

**Note:** Thanks for the nice feedback everyone, enjoy this sort summary the next chapter is coming soon, I'm working on it. lots of stuff happening.

**elwoodluver00034:** lol, well I like Andie but she's not going to be nice here. You'll see :D . Joey's power will probably be revealed soon, maybe on Andie maybe on maybe on Dawson, I dunno yet, first dealing with Kyle, Shawn and uncle Tommy.

**superfan24:** thanks, I'll think about it. It's a good idea, I was more thinking of using it on Andie but I'll see where my muse takes me, lol.

**

* * *

Previously on the 4400:**

_Maia enters the room _

_Maia: Breakfast is ready. _

_Diana: Shouldn't I be saying that to you? Maia! Thank you very much! This beats a can of coke and a slice of cold pizza. I'll get better at being the grown-up. _

_Maia: It's OK. I like being the grown-up. _

_Diana: I think you'll have a good time with Mrs. Benke. I hear she's a very cool babysitter. I talked to Mr Ryland about permission to get you enrolled in school. Cos, that would be nice, right? _

_Maia: Yeah, school might be fun. _

_  
Diana begins to open a sealed newspaper. The headlines read 'Friday Harbor Killer Back After 21 Years. Latest murder fits pattern of unsolved crimes' _

_Maia: Diana...You're not going to like what's in there._

_----------_

_Diana returns home from work. The child minder is waiting for her in the living room _

_Diana: Hello? So sorry I'm late! Hey, Iris, how did we do today? _

_Iris: I can't come back here. _

_Diana: What? Why? _

_Iris: That child. I'm sorry. You'll find someone. _

_  
Iris leaves and Diana talks with Maia _

_Maia: I told her we wouldn't be seeing each other for a couple of weeks. _

_Diana: Why did you tell her that? _

_Maia: Because she was gonna be called for jury duty. She thought I was kidding. A few hours later, her husband called. _

_Diana: And she got a summons for jury duty? Well, hey, come here. It's OK, all right? It's OK._

_----------_

_Knox's house _

_Tom: Knox! Open up! _

_Diana: Tom! _

_Tom: Knox! _

_  
They go around the back of the house and enter. Mitchell isn't there, but they find the house full of lit candles. On the wall, scrawled in blood, are the words, 'Felicia Must Die' _

_Tom: Are the police at the girl's house? _

_Diana: She refused an escort. _

_  
Felicia enters her house. The phone is ringing and she answers it _

_Felicia: Hello. Hello?_

_  
She puts down the phone. As she turns she sees Knox standing beside her _

_Knox: Excuse me. I lost my dog. Can you help me find him? He's a wire-haired terrier, his name's Boss. _

_  
She runs to another room and slams the door. He gets in another door and grabs her, but she smashes a vase over his head and runs. She gets out onto the balcony and he follows her. As police cars draw up below, he grabs her by the throat and has a knife in his hand _

_Felicia: Somebody help me! _

_Diana: Let her go, Knox! _

_Conrad: Knox! Get away from her or I'll shoot. _

_  
Knox drags Felicia back through the house. Tom bursts in and hit's him in the face. _

_Knox: l think you broke my nose. _

_Tom: Stay down! _

_Knox: You got me wrong. Let me tell you... _

_Tom: Not a word, not a word. Now, I'm warning you._

_----------_

_At Homeland Security. Tom and Diana speak with Marco from the theory room about Knox who apparently has some sort of ability to talk people into making them believe they are a serial killer._

_Tom: Goddamn serial killer. This guy murders eight people before he's abducted. They send him back, he picks up where he left off. _

_Marco: In '83, Knox was your garden variety psychopath. They sent him back enhanced. Big difference. _

_Diana: Well, it makes whoever took him sound pretty nasty. _

_Tom: They also sent back Shawn. And Maia. _

_Diana: Yes, I know. For that, I'd like to thank them. But it all seems so random. _

_Marco: Maybe. Until you start to look at the bigger picture. Orson Bailey kills Adam Kensington. Revenge murder. Open and shut. Carl Morrissey's a well-intentioned but hapless vigilante who ends up dead. _

_Diana: Like I said, random. _

_Marco: Yeah, but we know Kensington's company was perpetrating a massive fraud. We've learned that since Morrissey's death, his neighbors formed a committee protecting the park. Anyone starting to see a pattern? _

_Diana: What? You're talking about some kind of ripple effect? _

_Marco: Diana Skouriz, to the head of the class. _

_Diana: The incidents themselves are just catalysts for change. Positive change in these two cases. _

_Tom: What? Wait a minute. Whoever sent them back planned for these changes to take place? What about the Knox killings There's nothing positive with them. _

_Diana: Or maybe we haven't seen the ripples yet. _

_  
Knox is being held in a glass cage in the centre of the room. A cleaner is nearby washing the floors _

_Knox: Excuse me. Hey...I have something I wanna tell you. Hey... I have something I wanna tell you! _

_  
He doesn't realize that the cage has been soundproofed_

_----------_

_Diana is at home watching television. Maia is asleep on the sofa._

_Reporter: Police aren't saying who released this closely-guarded secret. A document containing the names and addresses of all the 4400 has appeared on the internet and is now posted on more than 20 sites. Authorities won't confirm the leak but efforts to shut down the sites, with an emergency injunction, suggest the list is genuine. We'll have more on this breaking story as it develops._

_

* * *

_Chapter 15 coming soon.


	20. Chapter 15 – Andie, Billy and Dawson

**superfan24:** Ok this is it Joey's power is revealed. A lots is happening and a lot is still gonna happen.

I know I hate Nikki/Shawn relationship.

I think Shawn and Isabel will make a cute coupel. But you'll only get to see that end Season 2. in matter of fact it may seem weird when you start watching S2 when I suggest this. Oh well…you'll see. I'm gonn have to involve Richard and Lily at some point now. But first Jordan, he's important. You'll see, next chapter they meet him, now 15 but 16, they will also meet Alice, who is a sort of made up. She's not going to be a key char but is gonna shake Kyle's world. When and if he's Kyle again.

Anyways Jen and Shawn would be cute together, sigh. I'm not there yet, still got a lot of stuff to work through before I'm gonna start their relationship, there is Drew, her father, Jordan, the attacks.

**

* * *

Chapter 15 ****– Andie, Billy and Dawson**

Shawn opened the door to Kyle's room, after his mom and Danny his aunt and uncle had decided to give Shawn a couple of minutes with him. Kyle was acting strange, sitting in the middle of his room reading all morning.

"Hey Kyle" Shawn said smiling widely when he saw his cousin.

"Shawn" Kyle said recognizing his cousin but not knowing him as his cousin, which was very confusing for him.

"Hey, how are you? You parents told me you were acting kinda weird…is that a book you're reading?" Shawn said picking it off the ground and looking at it before placing it back on the ground in front of him.

"Yeah, did they sent you up here to talk to me, find out what's wrong with me?" Kyle asked him.

"Truthfully Kyle, I don't really care why they let me see you. I'm just glad I can talk to you again. So much has happened. And I know it must be as weird for you as it is for me to lose 2 years of your life so suddenly." Shawn told him.

"I don't know who I am Shawn, I mean I recognize you as my cousin Shawn but I feel like I don't know you." Kyle told him.

"They did something to you, whoever or whatever took us. "I remember what happened, the light, it held you. When I pushed you out of it took me."

"You mean I was supposed to be the one who can heal?" Kyle asked. "No." he then said for some reason knowing that wasn't his role to play in the 4400 saga.

Shawn looked at his cousin "How do you know?"

"I don't know, I just do. Now if you excuse me. I have reading to do." Kyle said.

"You've got reading to do?" Shawn asked surprised and confused.

Kyle didn't answer him and Shawn sighted as he got up and left the room.

----------

When Shawn rejoined his family and friends he gave Jen, Pacey and Joey we need to talk later look. When they were about to leave, Susan, Nikki and Danny already in Susan's car Tom Baldwin called Shawn's name stopping him and his friends.

Tom shut the door and walked up to the group teenagers.

"Listen Shawn, kids, I want you to know that I know you are hiding something. But that it's ok if you don't want to tell. You got me my son back I can't thank you enough for that. If there is something I can do in return just let me know." Tom told them.

"Thanks, uncle Tommy, we appreciate that." Shawn said and his uncle gave him a sort hug.

"Since we're being honest now I guess it is ok if I told you that there is still something wrong with your son Mr. Baldwin." She looked at the others for confirmation and when she got it she continued "Shawn brought your son back, that's true but I have the ability to touch and feel other peoples minds. Something is wrong with your sons. Like there is someone else in there. It feels weird. Just watch him, carefully. I feel this isn't over yet."

Tom looked at the blonde girl and sighted, he had a feeling something was wrong with his son and this girl just confirmed his suspicions. "But he is still in there right?" he asked her.

"I don't know." Jen answered truthfully, "I have never met Kyle so I don't know what his mind feels like. I just know this one feels strange, but my guess is that he is still in there somewhere and when it's time you will have your son back."

"Thanks, for being honest with me. I promise I won't tell anyone about this." Tom said.

"We know you won't, uncle Tommy." Shawn said. "We'll see you around." He then added and got in the passengers seat of the Witter Wagoneer.

As the others got in and they drove off, Pacey driving and the girls in the back, Joey said "Poor guy, just got his son back, and it may not even be his son."

Everyone was silent until "Feel this isn't over yet? What are you Maia now?" Pacey joked as he looked in the mirror at Jen.

"Very funny, Pacey. Let's see if you're that funny when we get home and Dawson is sitting at the porch waiting for us." Jen told him.

Before Pacey could reply the news report silenced the 4 4400 in the car.

"Police aren't saying who released this closely-guarded secret. A document containing the names and addresses of all the 4400 has appeared on the internet and is now posted on more than 20 sites. Authorities won't confirm the leak but efforts to shut down the sites, with an emergency injunction, suggest the list is genuine. We'll have more on this breaking story as it develops." The news reporter finished.

"Great, just great, well there goes our privacy for the rest of the weekend." Jen said to the others.

"Oh, this weekend is going to fun!" Joey said sarcastically. "And yes, he is actually here." She said irritated when she saw Dawson sitting on the porch.

"Maybe we should just keep on driving, get out of town?" Shawn suggested.

"No, running from our problems aren't going to make them go away." Jen told him.

"Yeah, but we could all use a break, especially since hell is about to break lose." Shawn replied.

"I can suddenly loose control over the car and park Dawson under it, should solve some of our problems." Pacey said jokingly, although a little bit serious as well.

"Let's just get this over with." Joey told him and Pacey parked the car.

As they got out another car pulled up. "Who is that?" Shawn asked Jen as Joey marched at Dawson with Pacey behind her.

"Andie?" Jen asked causing both Joey and Pacey to stop and look at the blonde girl stepping out of the car.

"Andie" Pacey's face broke out in a smile as he ran over to her and hugged his ex girlfriend tight as he spun her around.

"Pacey" Andie said laughing as he spun her around.

"Hey" Pacey said smiling at her.

"Hi Pace" Andie said hugging him again "I've missed you."

"I missed you too Mcphee." Pacey replied.

Joey cleared her throat as she looked at Pacey and Andie, feeling slightly jealous. Pacey pulled back and looked at his current girlfriend.

Joey put on a smile and stepped up to Andie and hugged her briefly "hi Andie, we missed you last week. Jack said you were flying in but then told us a friend of yours had some sort of problem."

"It's good to see you too Joey. God, none of you look any older then when you were abducted." Andie said.

"Hey Andie" Jen said giving the girl a hug, "Oh this is Shawn." She introduced their new friend to their old one.

"Nice to meet you Shawn. I'm Andie." Andie said extending a hand.

Shawn shook it "Nice too meet you too Andie, heard a lot about you."

"Yeah, she was Pacey's ex." Dawson said coming up to the group. "nice to see you again Andie." He said giving her a short hug as well.

"And Jack's sister." Pacey added while glaring at Dawson. "Why are you here Dawson, Joey told you she was with me. Why can't you just accept that so we can move on."

"Because you stole her from me Pacey, and I think all of you need help, that's why I called Andie and Billy here." Dawson said and at that Jen's ex boyfriend Billy, the guy she was caught with in her parents bed having sex with, came up to the returnees, Andie and Dawson.

"Hey Jenny." Billy said to her smirking.

"I am going to kill you Dawson" Jen said angrily and opened her mind to his and pushed hard inside wanting to hurt him and know his diabolical plan while doing so.

"Jen calm down" Joey told her and tried to snap Jen out of her angry outburst as Dawson suddenly clutched his head with his hands as Jen probed his mind.

"Jen, this isn't helping." Shawn told her as he touched her shoulder, trying to get his attention. It worked Jen stopped probing into Dawson's mind and looked at him then back at Dawson. "I know you plan Dawson, and let me just tell you that it is not going to work. Joey loves Pacey now, why can't you get that and move on, for Christ's sake you and Joey haven't even been together over 4 years!" Jen screamed at him.

"What is going on? Dawson was right, you are different. Pacey, why are you doing this. You used to be such a good person." Andie said scared.

"I still am the same guy I was then Andie, I'm just happier now." Pacey told her.

"Happier? You were happy with me! Are you saying now that you weren't happy?" Andie asked him.

"Wow Jen that's some serious power you got there. You ever thinking of using it, to you know, help yourself?" Billy asked her.

Jen looked at him "Just go home Billy."

"Why, this is way more fun." Billy told her.

"I think you'd better go." Shawn told him.

"Or what? You're gonna go into my mind as well?" Billy asked him.

"No, but I might hurt you otherwise." Shawn told him angrily.

"Of course I was happy with you Andie, but my life revolved around you back then. You were the one not happy. The one who had sex with Mark." Pacey told her.

"I was sick Pacey, and I made a mistake, I don't hold down every mistake you've made in our relationship. Why do you insist on holding that against me." Andie told him.

"The only mistake I ever did was thinking our love was strong enough to help your through your medical problems. I did love you Andie, and I was happy but I am finally dealing with some of my issues and have great friends and a great girlfriend to support me through it. Friends who don't give up on me as quickly as Dawson used to, and a girlfriend who won't sleep with someone else when things get tough." Pacey told her.

Andie was looking at him as if she is seeing some stranger who needed her help. "You have changed Pacey, and not for the better. Please let me help you get some help, you're not yourself. I know you're just with Joey because you need to hide yourself from what is still between us. You're scared I'll hurt you again but I won't Pace. I'm going to get you help and help you through this."

"Oh save it Andie, if anyone still needs help it's obviously you." Joey told her not being able to take any more of Andie's delusions about her and her boyfriend.

Andie looked at her "Don't worry Joey, Dawson is going to get you help too." She told her former friend.

"That's right Joey, with some therapy and time away from Pacey, Jen and Shawn, you're going to be fine. I'm going to see to that, and then everything can go back to the way it's supposed to be." Dawson told her.

"I'd like to see you try" Billy said cockily and Shawn stepped up to him.

Billy smirked as Jen pulled at Shawn's arm "Shawn, it's ok. He's just like that, ignore him and he'll leave."

"Oh come on Jenny, you know you don't want me to leave. So why don't you dump this new boy toy and we can go have some fun." Billy told her.

"Billy, shut up and go home." Jen told him sternly.

"I said let's go have some fun" Billy said and grabbed Jen's arm roughly.

"Ow" Jen said but before she could tell him to let him go a fist hit Billy's face and he let her arm go as he stumbled back.

"Go home, walk away." Shawn warned Billy as he wiped the blood from his lip with his now free hand and looked at him before he lunged at Shawn.

Anger was cursing through Shawn's veins as he was thrown to the ground with Billy on top of him. He pushed against Billy's chest and felt his life force come into him and slipping from Billy's body slowly.

"Shawn, that's enough, I'm fine." Jen told him and Shawn pushed a shocked and scared Billy off him making him land on his ass on the grass gasping for breath before looking at them scared "freaks" he said as he got up and ran off.

Shawn got up and looked at Jen's arm "You ok?" he asked her concerned. There was a slight bruise on Jen's arm but as Shawn touched it, it disappeared.

"Yeah, thanks." Jen told him then asked "you?"

Shawn smiled "I am now." He told her with a hint of desire and love in his eyes that made Jen blush.

"That is it! I have had it with you Dawson" Joey screamed frustrated as she raised her hands in her frustration and both Dawson and Andie were picked off the ground and while Dawson was thrown against the hard steps of the porch, Andie was thrown against her car.

Joey looked at them shocked then at her hands and then at Pacey.

"Wow, Joey, you can move things." Jen said as she and Shawn stepped closer to Pacey and Joey.

"I…I didn't mean to. I just wanted them to stop talking like Pacey and I were crazy and that we're still in love with them." Joey said freaking out slightly at the thought of having hurt Dawson or Andie seriously.

Andie got up and rubbed her back "what happened?" she asked confused "did you just throw me against my car by thinking about it?" she asked Joey.

"She didn't mean to Andie. But you were acting crazy. I'm not crazy Andie, just crazy about Joey. I know it may hurt to accept that but you are going to have to because I'm not leaving her. I love Joey. And if you're going to remain friends with us you're going to have to accept that I'm over you and with her now." Pacey told her.

Andie sighted, the collision with her car having woken up her reasonable part. "I'm sorry, I guess Dawson talked me into his delusions. His world."

"It's ok, I'm sorry to Andie, I didn't mean to throw you against your car." Joey told her.

"I deserved it-" Andie started but froze when she saw Dawson pointing a gun at Pacey.

"You, stole here away from me" he said to him then pointed at Jen "you supported them over me." Then at Joey "you betrayed me, betrayed us."

"Me, me, me. It's always about you huh Dawson, when are you going to wake up and live in the real world instead of in that fantasy you are living in!" Pacey told him having had enough of Dawson.

Dawson pointed the gun at him again "I am living in the real world Pacey, I'm not the one having disappeared for three years. I am not the one betraying who I thought to be my best friend."

"Best friend? Come on Dawson, you and me haven't been best friends for a long time. Ever since you saw Joey as a girl you have ignored and pushed me out of your life. So involved in your own you even forgot my birthday! You didn't even see why I was upset with my father on the fishing trip, Mitch, you, Jack, my father and me were on. You had to have Jack spill it out for you to realize I wasn't ok. And then when I was with Andie and began to live up to my potential you hated me for doing so well and not making you feel better by having a sucky life! You didn't trust me when I told you I didn't steal that damn test you got from Eve. The one person I thought I had earned respect from gave up on me the fastest. You don't deserve me as a friend and you most certainly don't deserve Joey." Pacey said to him.

"Shut up Pacey! If anyone doesn't deserve her it's you." Dawson told her. "You may tell yourself that she loves you but I'm her soul mate, eventually all roads she takes are going to lead back to me."

"Soul mate, don't make me laugh Dawson, 15 years of watching PG movies with each other followed by another year and a half of pretending to be grown up only to drop each other at the first sign of crises." Pacey told him then a shot sounded and he quickly raised his hand and threw his force field out in front of them protecting them from the bullet coming out of the gun and at them.

Andie screamed and dropped to the ground holding her hands over her head in fear.

Jen pulled Shawn closer to her as the force field began to appear in front of them, Joey stepped closer to Pacey as the bullet shot at him hit the blue force field and was pushed back slowly and fell to the ground.

Dawson's eyes show wide open in amazement at the blue field that separated the 4400 and Andie from him and the gun.

"What was…" Danny froze as he saw Dawson holding a gun at his brother and friends who were behind some blue field Pacey seemed to hold up.

Dawson shot again at the field and witnessed the same effect. He then pointed it at Danny "drop the field of your friend here is dead" he told Pacey in an deadly tone.

Pacey looked at Shawn who looked at his brother with a troubled expression. "DROP IT!" Dawson yelled and Pacey dropped the field only to witness the gun flying out of Dawson's hand and at Jen who caught it and looked at it slightly confused until she saw Joey hand up and she flashed her a brief smile until she looked back at Dawson her eyes cold as she picked him up with her newfound ability and pushed him against the garage door and tightened her hold against his throat as she spoke "I am over you Dawson, I thought we could at least be friends but now I see that isn't even possible. I don't ever want to see you again. And if you even show your face again to any of us I will not let you get off as easy as you did this time. Get out of here" she told him as she dropped him to the ground. Dawson looked at Pacey "this isn't over." He said before running off.

Joey wobbled and Pacey quickly pulled her in his arms steadying her "easy" he told her.

"I guess that took a lot more out of me then I thought" Joey said smiling tiredly at him.

"It always does the first time." Jen told her as she placed a hand on Joey's back supportively.

"Uhm, what the hell happened?" Andie asked them confused.

"Dawson went crazy and Pacey and Joey saved the day. You know the usual." Shawn said smirking slightly.

"I need to sit down." Andie said to them.

"Yeah sure, come on in inside." Pacey told her.

"No, I need to sit somewhere away from you guys. I'm sorry, I love you all but I can't deal with this." Andie said getting back into her car.

"Andie, it's ok. Just calm down and we'll talk about it." Jen tried to calm her down.

"I don't want to, I want o forget whatever I just witnessed." Andie replied.

Jen closed her eyes and touched Andie's mind, focusing she sent some calming and soothing emotions and then carefully touched her recent ones and replaced them by something less disturbing of what had actually happened. Dawson having drawn a gun and Pacey having played hero tacked him to the ground, a shot was fired into the sky until he and Shawn overpowered him and took the gun from him. Joey then slapped him hard and told Dawson she never wanted to see him again.

Jen retreated herself from Andie's mind and wobbled now herself and would have fallen down if Shawn hadn't caught her from behind and let her lean against him.

Andie looked at them confused, she saw herself sitting in her car, _'I guess I was leaving'_ she thought to herself. "Uh, bye guys, see you later." She said as she started her car and drove off.

"That took a lot of energy." Jen told the others.

"I'm sure, it did, what exactly did you do to her?" Shawn asked.

"I replaced her memories over the Dawson event with fake ones." Jen told them.

"You're getting really skilled at all this memory stuff Jen." Pacey told her.

"I know, can we go in now, I feel like I can sleep another 3 years."

"Me too." Joey said still tired.

"Are you two really tired or can't you wait any longer until you can be in the same bed again?" Pacey said smirking at the girls who gave him a glare but then chuckled.

"What? I don't get it? what's so funny?" Danny asked joining them. "We were almost killed back there."

"But we didn't and we live to fight another day." Jen told him.

"Don't worry bro, we would have helped you even if you were shot." Shawn told his brother.

"How?" Danny asked.

"How do you think Kyle woke up so suddenly?" Joey asked him.

"That was you guys?" Danny asked.

"Shawn to be exact, but yeah." Pacey said.

"Pace" Joey said as they reached the stairs. "carry me?" she said pouting slightly.

"Fine, but only halfway, my back is killing me and I'm a bit tired myself." Pacey said seriously. Joey smiled at him and kissed him. "I mean it, half way." Pacey said as they broke away slightly. Joey kissed him again "That is not going to work woman, I am not carrying you all the way to the bed." Pacey said as she kept on kissing him. "You are going to be the death of me woman." He told her as he swept her off her feet and carried her up the stairs.

"You want me to…" Shawn started Jen nodded "please" Shawn smiled and carefully took Jen in his arms off her feet and followed Pacey up the stairs.

* * *

Long chapter, at least it feels that way, wrote all of it today. Straight after each other. Now I am tired, lol. But I have tomorrow and the day after off from school. Well I have to work on a project a bit but that can be done from school so I'll have lots of time to update. Maybe I'll finally update an Capeside Alias while I'm at it. Anyways review please. 


	21. Chapter 16 – Alice Thorne, reporters and

**superfan24:** Thanks for the nice review. Dawson is not going to give up, that's all I'm gonna say. I live in Holland remember, lol. We don't have the same channels on TV as you do. Besides 4400 hasn't gone on the air here yet. I think only the states so far. And I know the first season is out on DVD. I dunno about the second. I watched Divx files on my pc the whole second season.

**elwoodluver00034:** Thanks for the nice feedback as well. Who wouldn't want to be able to move things levitate and fly? It would be so cool. I ended the previous chapter with Season 4 eppie 4 in mind, lol. Dawson isn't gonna give up. I'm not saying anything more. Read and see :P .

**

* * *

Chapter 16 ****– Alice Thorne, reporters and Jordan Collier**

The girls were asleep upstairs in the bedroom while Shawn, Danny and Pacey sat downstairs on the couch watching an rerun episode of the OC on television.

"So why is Summer still into Seth? I mean Zach is obviously better then him and doesn't screw up as much." Danny asked his brother and Pacey.

Pacey looked from Danny to Shawn, "seriously Shawn, have you taught your little brother nothing?"

"Well The OC wasn't airing yet when we were taken, and he hasn't been with us in quarantine hooked on the DVD." Shawn replied. (dunno if that is allowed in quarantine, it would make it slightly less boring if you can watch DVD's.)

"Hey, I'm right here you know. And so what if I haven't watch the OC, it's not like it's that good." Danny replied.

Pacey glared at Danny "Shawn, re-educate your brother or I am going to have to kick him out."

"It's my house." Danny said to Pacey.

"My favourite show." Pacey replied.

"Which you are making fun of Danny, why don't you go do something with Nikki." Shawn told him.

"Can't, she's hanging out with some girl friends of hers." Danny told them.

"Fine, then at least keep your mouth shut if you don't have anything nice to say over one of our favourite shows." Shawn told him.

"I just don't get what is so good about it. Fine, I'm going to make a sandwich." He said leaving the two alone and headed into the kitchen.

There was a knock on the door and Pacey groaned. "Men when are they going to give up?"

"I dunno Pacey, but it's a good think you disabled the door bell." Shawn replied.

"Well I wouldn't want to be around either Joey or Jen if they wake up too soon because of the doorbell ringing constantly." Pacey said chuckling.

Shawn smiled "that makes two of us Pace."

----------

A few hours later the girls finally came down again, it was now late in the afternoon and almost time for dinner, so they decided to stay in and raid the Farrell's DVD collection.

After much debate it was a Dark Angel Season 2 DVD that landed in the DVD player in Shawn's bedroom.

"I can't believe I haven't watched this show before, it's good." Joey told them as she snuggled closer into Pacey's warmth. Pacey was sitting in a chair in Shawn's bedroom with Joey in his lap, Jen and Shawn were laying on the bed watching.

"Well you were kinda stuck with Dawson, which means PG rated movies. How many times have you endured watching E.T. now?" Pacey asked her.

"Believe me, you don't want to know." Joey replied.

"Well I like Max, and that Alec is cute. That is the same guy that plays Jason in Smallville right?" Jen asked.

"Yeah, I think his name is Jensen Ackles" Shawn said grabbing the cover of the DVD to check. "Yup." He said and put it aside again.

"Too bad there is that Logan guy, she's in love with. I don't see a lot of chemistry there. I think there is more between Max and Alec." Joey said.

"Joey Potter, chemistry specialist for couples. Who would have thought?" Jen asked teasingly.

"Well she did get me through our good chemistry." Pacey told her smirking as he held Joey close.

Joey smiled and placed a brief kiss on his lips, "that I did." Then she looked at Jen "what about your chemistry with Shawn there?" she asked while smirking.

"I don't know what you are talking about, now sush it Jo. I think this part is going to be good." Jen said as she watched the screen in total concentration trying to ignore the sudden tension between her and Shawn.

----------

After a good dinner the 4 decided to get out of the house and away from the reporters, who were still waiting by the door for interviews. Pacey had called his brother and sister to apologize for the would be craziness there, as Joey had called Bessie and Jen her grandmother.

"So where to?" Pacey asked the others as they sat in the Witter Wagoneer driving over the streets of Seattle.

"We could maybe check out the place where we got back." Shawn suggested.

"I would like to actually see it instead of being there with a lot of strangers, media and people." Joey said.

"Jen?" Pacey asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Jen said to them.

----------

When they arrived at the lake near Mount Rainier they saw some people standing or sitting there. Pacey parked the car and the got out.

"It's beautiful" Joey said smiling then looked at Pacey and took his hand as she pulled him closer to the lake and people excited to be here.

"What do you thin Shawn?" Jen asked him.

"I like it, it's relaxing." Shawn replied.

Jen stood next to him and smiled "Yeah, I know." She said and looked down when she felt his hand in her own. She smiled at the nervous Shawn and stepped closer and leaned her head against his shoulder as she watched the view in front of her, feeling totally relaxed.

----------

"Jo, calm down" Pacey said smiling as Joey turned and looked at him.

She smiled at him and put her arms around his waist as she looked into those stormy blue eyes of his. Her eyes sparkled with happiness and excitement as she looked into his more relaxed but also happy eyes. Pacey leaned in and kissed her lips softly, their kiss quickly turned passionate and they were interrupted by a girl, who was around their age, but slightly older. They recognized her face vaguely from quarantine.

"You two reporters?" the girl asked "Or just some kids looking for a thrill or something?" the young woman asked them.

"Excuse me?" Pacey asked confused.

"We're 4400, like you." Joey told her.

"Oh, well prove it." The young woman told them.

"Why?" Joey asked her.

"Well I would like to know how a girl like you could get a man like him there." the girl said to Joey.

"What? That's none of your business." Joey said getting fed up with this girl now.

Pacey opened his mouth but Joey having let go of him pointed a finger at him in warning "Don't say a word Pacey." She warned.

"You gonna take that from her Pacey? Man she got you whipped." The girl said.

"Have you got a name or just a bad attitude?" Pacey asked her.

"Alice Thorne, handsome." Alice said to him.

"Stop flirting with my guy, get your own." Joey told her.

"Why? You afraid I'm gonna steal him away from her? It's not a very good relationship if you don't trust each other." Alice told her.

"Him I trust, you I don't." Joey told her.

"Whatever." Alice replied, bored.

"What is your problem with me?" Joey asked her.

"I don't have a problem, I'm just bored." Alice replied.

"Well go be bored somewhere else." Joey told her.

"Joey calm down, I think it's best if you left now Alice." Pacey told her.

"Why, what's she gonna do? Scratch me with her nails?" Alice asked.

Alice was lifted into the air and landed a couple of yards away from them on her ass. "no that." Pacey said as he saw Alice fall.

"That was so cool, that you can move things like that." Alice said rejoining them.

"What?" Joey asked confused what Alice wanted now.

"What do you think, your ability." Alice told them. "you know how much fun you can have with that?"

"I think I'd rather keep it a secret. I don't want to be treated like a freak or thrown back into quarantine." Joey told her.

"We're not freaks, we're the future." Alice told Joey.

"Yeah I think…who is that?" Pacey asked as he saw a car pull up.

A man stepped out, "I think he's from quarantine as well, one of us." Shawn said as he and Jen joined the other 4400.

Collier gets out, along with another man "I'm sorry to interrupt but I just had to see this myself. My name's Jordan Collier. Some of you may recognize me. If you do, you know I'm one of the 4400, just like you. I'm impressed that you've found each other. And I'm glad that you've come in support of each other. And... I'm cold! And I have to guess that you guys are cold too. I suggest that we continue these get-togethers indoors. I have a place nearby. It's warm, it's spacious. I want to invite all of you to meet me there next Thursday afternoon. You listen to the news, you read the paper, you hear the talk. It seems like the entire world is turning against us. Well, what are we going to do about it? Are we gonna give up? Run and hide? Maybe. Or maybe, just maybe, we build a world of our own."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean won't that that mean the government and other people are going to see us a threat?" Joey asked.

"My dear…" Collier started.

"Joey" Joey supplied her name.

"Joey, it's good you as that. And you are right they may see it as a threat. But if we do nothing they are going to be killing us one by one. There is a list with all of our names out there now. People that are scared of us or hurt by one of us may chose to take matter into their own hands. Now not everyone here has discovered their ability and not all abilities can stop bullets or explosions. We need to protect ourselves. In order to do that we need to build a world where we are welcome and can be safe among each other." Jordan said to her.

"But what will happen if the government or other people decide to attack the place we've then built?" Jen asked him. "It's Jen" she supplied her name before he could ask.

"Jen, other people do have abilities, and I have security. I assure you, you will be safe." Jordan told her.

"It may not be such a bad idea, we could help defend other people like us against people like Dawson and that girl from school." Pacey told them.

"And guys like Rossi won't be able to make us be on our guard all the time." Shawn told the girls.

"Well see these two young men here seem to see what good it will do for all of us if we stick together." Collier told the others, then added "remember, next Thursday afternoon. I'll keep an eye out for you 5." He said to the small group, having included Alice in it, who just gave him a smile before putting her headphone on and turning on her Japanese metal music.

"Too bad we've got AP chem then." Joey told the others.

Alice took her headphone off again. "what you're not going to go?" she asked them.

"We're thinking about it." Pacey replied.

"What's there to think about, we've got school." Joey replied.

"So, make something up, get a note that says you've got a dentist appointment or something. Or just skip it." Alice told them.

"Now that's a good idea." Pacey agreed.

"We all used to skip class at times." Shawn told the two girls.

"Well I'm not risking getting kicked out of school." Joey told them.

"They are looking for excuses to kick us out." Jen agreed with Joey.

"Well Shawn and I will go by ourselves then and you can be two goody two shoes and stay at school with the teachers who hate us." Pacey told them.

"Figures you'd go and skip school at the first excuse you got. You're already behind with your classes Pacey, if you're going to be skipping school again you might not graduate." Joey told him.

"But Jo, that's what I got you to help me with." Pacey said smirking.

"I'm serious Pacey, I want to go too but we need to follow the rules, at least for now." Joey told him.

"And what good is that going to do?" Pacey asked her "Seriously, do you see anyone willing to let any one of us 4400 get a job simply because we have a high school diploma. You already said there was no way we'd get into college." Pacey argued.

"Yeah, well it would at least be nice to have a high school diploma before I give up on my future entirely." Joey told him.

"Yeah, well I am thinking of our future Jo, this Collier guy said there would be security at this new world we're gonna build. Now it is not a perfect job or something I imagined doing with my life but it is a start." Pacey told her.

Joey shook her head. "You know what, fine go. I will be fine with Jen, and when we graduate and actually get a decent job we'll see who has the last laugh." With that said she walked over to the car. Jen looked at them and then followed Joey getting in the backseat.

"Women" Pacey said with a sigh "Do you get them?" he asked Shawn who shook his head as he watched Jen go.

"Well you two are cute, but you had your shot." With that Alice put her headphone back up and sang out loud as her Japanese metal music blared into her ears.

* * *

Another chapter finished. still so much more to write, Drew is coming up in the next chapter. And Dawson is paying people, but whatfor? What is he up to now? See next chapter. 


	22. Chapter 17 – John Witter and Drue part 1

**superfan24:** Thanks for the nice review. I love Smallville too, loved Season 5 eppie one. Clark finally knows Chloe knows. Sigh, didn't like the Clana ending though, I don't like Lana. I like Lois though, if Clark and Chloe won't end up together I want Lois and Clark to.

Alice, she's not real nice in the beginning. Just endure her and find out why. It will all be revealed later on. You'll even like her at some point. Haven't seen Supernatural yet, been reading a Supernatural/Dark Angel fanfic I found which reveal some stuff, I love it so far so I'm pretty sure I'll love the show as well.

**elwoodluver00034:** Thanks for the nice feedback as well. As for P/Jo, read and see. Alice, you'll probably like her later on. She's not from the show, but from the show. Meaning she comes in a season 2 eppie but under a different name, and how can a girl not be interested in Pacey. I mean you have looked at him, right? Lol. And the OC, I love it too. How can you not? Seth/Summer is so cute, Marissa/Ryan is nice. All the drama, the action. Sigh, I love the OC. Can't wait till I get to see eppie 5 of Season 3. Summer is going for revenge against that evil dean.

**paceyandjoeyfan4Eva:** Thanks, for the nice review, Alice is fun to write, don't worry, you'll get to like her eventually. When I'm done with Dawson's evil plan that is.

**

* * *

Chapter 17 ****– John Witter and Drue part 1**

"You understand what I want you to do?" Dawson Leery's voice asked a young man and woman sitting across the small table from him.

The blonde woman smiled "Don't worry Mr. Famous director, we know how to do our job."

"Just worry about paying us." The dark haired man told the blond young man across from him.

"Don't worry, Eddie. You and Audrey will get your money." Dawson said smiling.

----------

The rest of the weekend was over fast, Susan had agreed to have Shawn transferred to Capeside High so they were mostly busy moving Shawn's stuff into Jack's old room at Mrs. Ryan's home in Capeside.

Joey and Jen seemed to have either forgotten or accepted that the boys would be skipping school Thursday afternoon and didn't mention it.

Monday approached and although they didn't like the idea of going back to school they were glad to have their small group at least complete. Jen and Shawn seemed to have the same schedule so neither of the 4 4400 attending Capeside High were now alone in a class.

"So you are the freak from Seattle who is Jen's new boyfriend?" Henry Parker asked Shawn as he saw him walking with Joey. Pacey had wanted to talk to Jen alone.

"Back off Henry." Joey told him.

"Now why would I do that Joey?" Henry asked "What are you going to do? You don't have your freak boyfriend to defend you this time."

"I don't need Pacey to deal with the like of you." Joey said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Why don't you just walk away, Henry was it." Shawn said to him.

"Or what city freak? I go where I want to go, and you better watch it or I'll be kicking your ass back into space along with your other freak friends." Henry said looking at Shawn.

"You and what army? Haven't you learned from the last time you challenged a 4400?" Shawn asked him.

"That was because of Lindley and Witter freak abilities. But I don't see them around this time." A big black guy, probably on the football team with Henry, said to the.

"Well, how do you know Shawn and I can't do anything normal humans can't. We are 4400." Joey told him. "Now get out of our way, before I make you get out of my way."

"I don't take orders from women." A big white guy on the other side of Henry said to her.

"Have it your way, then." Joey said and pushed the big guys next to Henry hard aside so the collided into the wall. Then she said to Henry "You're gonna move or do you want to see what Shawn can do?" Henry looked at them with fear with quickly turned into disgust and anger.

Shawn took a step towards Henry who then stepped aside to let Joey and Shawn pass.

Joey smiled "thanks you." They then walked off.

----------

"So what is it you wanted to talk with me about Pace?" Jen asked him.

"Well I was sort of hoping you would help me with something." Pacey told her.

Jen studied him, trying to read what he was trying to ask of her. "With what?" she asked him.

"My dad, or at least I think he is, I want to tell him something, and I want to make sure he gets every word I have to say to him. For that I need your help." Pacey told her.

"Sure Pace, but why don't you just ask Shawn to wake him up for you?" Jen asked him.

"Because I don't want him up. That bastard deserves to be lying there, I don't want him to wake up. At least not with any special help from Shawn. I need closure." Pacey told her.

"Ok, why don't you want Joey and Shawn to know?" Jen asked him.

"This is personal, my mess, my problem. They have enough to deal with, so do you, but I don't see any other way on how to deal with this." Pacey told her.

"Pacey, we're friends, best friends. None of us sees it that way. We'll be glad that we can help you through this. That you trust us enough to tell us these kind of things. If you shut Joey and Shawn out of this they will know something happened. And they will be hurt that you didn't trust them enough to tell them." Jen told him.

"I know, and I will tell them. I just want to get it over with first. You know deal with it first talk about it later." Pacey told her.

"Ok, fine. I'll help you Pacey. But however it is going to go you will tell Joey and Shawn and explain to them why you didn't tell them right away." Jen told him.

Pacey smiled "I will, thanks Jen. Now that brings us to our next problem. How are we going to get away from Jo and Shawn without letting them know where we are going?"

Jen smiled "Don't worry about that Pace, I have a plan."

----------

"You're going to drive all the way to Seattle for your hairbrush?" Joey asked Jen later at lunch.

"Well, no, not technically. Pacey offered to drive me." Jen replied.

"Ok, so we'll all go, have a road trip to Seattle." Joey told them.

"Oh, don't bother, we'll be right back. And this will give you some time to show Shawn all the beautiful places in Capeside Jen and I don't much feel for." Pacey told her.

"Ok…" Joey said looking at him and Jen suspiciously.

"Jo, it's not that I don't want you there, I just don't want you to endure another road trip, since we have driven a lot over the past couple of days." Pacey told her.

"Besides, we're going to be speeding a little and we know you hate it when we drive faster then allowed." Jen told Joey.

"Maybe some time apart will be good for us. You know how absence strengthens the feelings you have for the other person." Pacey said to her.

"Well, we have been together a lot since we got back. Maybe some time apart will be good for us." Joey gave in.

Pacey smiled and kissed her "I promise we'll be back as soon as we can."

"It's just, I love that hairbrush." Jen told them.

"What's so special about it?" Shawn asked.

"Grams gave it to me when we got back." Jen quickly made up.

----------

When Joey and Shawn watched Pacey drive Jen off she looked at Shawn.

"He's lying, we're following them." She told him as she walked to the Potter's truck.

"Ok, but I'm driving." Shawn said as he took the keys from Joey. "What? Pacey and Jen both say you're a terrible driver." He told her.

"Well Pacey taught me, so blame him." Joey told him.

"I would but seeing how Pacey drives good and you bad I'd have to blame the student and not the teacher." He said as he got into the car.

----------

"The hospital? What are they doing here?" Shawn asked confused.

Joey sighted "Pacey is going to see his father and he asked Jen to help him and not tell us anything. Come on, let's go. He'll tell us when he's ready." Joey said to Shawn and Shawn drove off.

----------

Pacey stood in front of his fathers bed looking down at the pale John Witter.

"Jen?" Pacey asked and she nodded and placed a hand on his back for support.

"_So, I'm back pops, or should I call you Mr. Witter, or even better ass…at least now I finally know why you hated me all those years. Why, no matter how hard I tried I could never please you enough. I didn't go looking for what may be my real father those 3 years I have been gone. I wouldn't leave my friends like that. You, definitely but my friends deserve better. Unlike you they have always been there for me. No I was taken along with 4399 other people, including Joey Potter and Jennifer Lindley. By what or who we don't know. We came back in a ball of white light near mount Rainier. I'm going to do a DNA test to see if you're my father, I'm conflicted about what I want the result to be. On one side I despise you and how you've treated me all my life, on the other side I would just love to see your face if it turns out I am your son, for you to know you've been looking down on your own son my entire life. Either way, I am done with you. I don't need you, and if you ever wake up out of this coma. Don't you ever come near me, mom or any of us again…. I came here to talk to you to get closure so I could move on with my life. Which is what I am going to do now." _Pacey told him.

"_Wait son, you had your say not let me do mine." _John Witter's voice sounded in Pacey's and Jen's head.

"_I don't want to hear any more of your crap pops." _Pacey told him. _"If you want to talk to me so badly you're gonna have to wake up and tell me without Jen's help."_

"_You ungrateful loser. You will listen to what I have to say to you. If you want your god damn closure from me."_ John Witter told him.

"_I'm not really interested on what you could possibly have to say to me to make up for all the years of emotional abuse I had to take from you and everyone else in my family."_ Pacey told him.

"_She cheated on me son! Not the other way around. That bitch shot me when I told her to get over you. I never laid a hand on her. I loved your mother." _John Witter told him.

"_Yeah, just like you loved me, right pops. You hated mom for cheating on you and you hated me because I was a constant reminder of that she was unfaithful to you. I don't blame mom for cheating on you. Hell I would have encouraged her to do so, it is not as if you treat her with any respect! She deserves better then you." _Pacey told his father.

"_Oh you are so lucky I am not away right now boy. Or I would remind you who you are talking to. With my belt. Then again it is not like that has ever helped you from not being such a screw up."_ John Witter told his son.

"_You used to hit Pacey?" _Jen's shocked voice sounded through both Senior and Junior Witter.

"_Jen not now."_ Pacey told her, his thoughts betraying his fear, about anyone finding out, to her. _"Even if you woke up pops, you will find out things have changed. I have changed. If and when you wake up don't coming looking for me. I won't come looking for you. You were a bad father, Mitch Leery and Mike Potter were a better father to me then you ever were."_ Pacey told him.

"_Figures, Mitch Leery would be a nice father figure to you, since he might be your real father." _John told him.

Jen could feel his sick humor and knew Pacey could feel it as well, she could also feel Pacey's shock at that bit of information. _"You didn't know? I thought your mom told you what had happened?"_ she asked him privately, cutting John off from the conversation.

"_I did, she said it was some random guy, a one night stand."_ Pacey told her.

"_You didn't know, did you? Figures your mother would make up some story to make you hate her less. What did she say? That she had a one night stand with some random guy?" _John Witter asked.

"_Mitch Leery may be my father?" _Pacey asked still shocked by this piece of information.

"_Apparently he was having no luck getting his wife knocked up so when my wife turned to him for comfort about our situation he turned to her for his. And their affair began. It wasn't until 2 months after that she found out she was pregnant. The little bitch went to talk to Mitch as soon as she found out, only to hear him happily tell her his own wife was pregnant. So she didn't tell him her news. Instead came crawling back to me asking for forgiveness and telling me the child she was carrying may be mine. When I asked for a test, she told me if I just loved you it wouldn't matter who his real father was, that I would be it." _John Witter told his son the real story.

"_But Pacey could still be your right?"_ Jen asked him.

"_There is a slim chance, I did still have sex with her during her affair." _John told them.

"_Mitch Leery may be my real father…I may be Dawson Leery's half brother."_ Pacey thought to himself but his thoughts were also projected in Jen's and John Witter's head because of the connection Jen held open between the tree of them. _"Is this the truth or another lie pops?"_ he asked his father.

"_You should know me better then to lie to you Pacey. I never cared enough about you to lie to you. I tried hard for a long time to love you, but when I look at you all I see is her betrayal and my failure as a husband. I could never love you, you are a failure, a mistake your mother made." _John Witter told him.

"_Pacey may still be your son Mr. Witter. I'd consider that before telling him things you might regret if the test we had taken comes out with you as a positive match as his father. And Pacey is anything but a screw up. He's a caring young man who is there when you need him. He's a good friend and he will help make a difference in the world. That is what he, Joey, me and the other 4400 will do. Make a difference. You just wait."_ Jen told him.

They could feel the amusement and laughter of what Jen had just said to John Witter flowing from him. _"What were they thinking picking him of all people. He'll find some way to screw it up girl. He always does."_ John told her.

"_You may have tried hard to make Pacey into a screw up and loser because deep down you wanted him to be that so you could show your wife who is the better man. You or Mitch Leery. Who has the better Genes. But you haven't succeeded. Pacey doesn't care what you think, neither do I, or Joey. You don't deserve him. We don't deserve him either but he does deserve us. And he definitely deserves a whole lot of a better father then you."_ Jen told him. _"Say goodbye Pacey, we're leaving."_ She told him.

"_Bye pops."_ Pacey said and Jen cut the link before John Witter could reply.

"Come on, you have better things to worry about then his idiotic lies. For instance how to tell Joey all of this. And Shawn. To visit your mom and confront her with what you learned from him." Jen told Pacey placing an arm around his back as she led him out of the hospital room where John Witter was lying on the bed.

"I know" Pacey replied, "I appreciate what you did back there Jen. For helping me through this. But can you take a cab or the bus? I have to visit my mother now first." Pacey asked her.

"Pacey, you don't have to go through all this alone. Joey would want to be there for you. I already feel guilty about lying to her about coming here. She's your girlfriend, if you don't let her help you deal with your family problems she will be hurt and may start to not let you help her with her problems as well. Do you want that?" Jen asked him.

"No, but this is something I have to do alone." Pacey told her. "Please understand." He asked her.

Jen sighted but nodded, Pacey smiled and hugged her before saying "I'll be back soon." He then hurried of.

Jen watched him got then walked over to the pay phones "I may understand Pacey but I don't agree. Joey needs to know, you'll thank me for this later." She said as she threw in some money and dialed Shawn's cell phone number since Joey didn't have one.

"_Shawn Farrell"_ Shawn's voice said after a few rings.

"Hey, Shawn. It's Jen. Can I talk to Joey?" Jen asked him.

"_Sure, hang on. Jo." _Shawn said and handed her the cell phone.

"_Jen?"_ Joey asked _"everything ok, is Pacey alright?"_

"Not really, Pacey asked me to help him get I contact with his father. I wanted to just tell you but he promised me he would tell you afterwards. He just wanted to deal with it first." Jen told her.

"_Yeah, I figured it would be something like that. Guys, when will they learn their girlfriends want to help them through their tough times. I knew you were at the hospital with him Jen. Shawn and I followed you because I knew he was lying. Hang on….Shawn keep the boat steady, if I fall into the creek I will kill you….Ok, so it went badly I take it."_ Joey told Jen.

"Yeah, we found out some stuff about the guy his mom had an affair with around the time he was conceived. His father said his mom was having a affair with Mitch Leery." Jen told her.

"_Mitch? But his mom told him it-"_ Joey started.

"Was some random guy, I know. Pacey went to jail to confront his mother. Told me to get a cab. I don't think he should deal with alone, despite what he may say." Jen told her.

"_Normally I would say that if he wants me there he'll ask. But I have to agree with you on this. He shouldn't deal with this alone. Thanks for calling me."_ Joey old Jen.

"No problem Joey. I'm just glad I can help him." Jen replied.

"_I'll be glad when I find him. I'll see you tonight, your place right?"_ Joey asked her.

"Yeah, I'll see you then. Hang on to Shawn's cell and call mine if you need help with anything." Jen told her. Then added "Oh could you ask Shawn to pick me up, we're gonna visit an old friend of mine."

"_I will, see ya later Jen."_ Joey told her.

"Bye Jo." Jen said hanging up the hospital phone.

* * *

Second part coming soon, review please. 


	23. Chapter 17 – John Witter and Drue part 2

**Note: **Thanks all for the nice feedback, I dunno if you read (posted a review which said it) but I have a page for my fanfics. I'm still working on it but it's up, along with some pics, including the one about this fanfic. Check it out.

**Note2:** Also I'm moving the meeting chapter up to chapter 18. Enjoy.

**superfan24:** Oh my God, I know. It's weird, Katie pregnant. It already thought it was weird her and Tom. He's 16 years older…then again I can't judge them, I don't know how they are together. They could be very in love and be very Pacey/Joey-ish, I dunno. I'm happy for them besides the weirdness. Mike Potter Pacey's father. That would make Joey and Pacey half brother/sister. EWW. No way. Audrey and Eddie, well Audrey I sort of liked besides the whole dating Pacey and coming between his and Joey's relationship. They could have gotten back together sooner if it wasn't for Audrey. Eddie I never saw, excepts pics, but I read the scripts and I still don't like him. I hope I'll get to watch Supernatural soon.

**elwoodluver00034:** Thanks, and I dunno, I was talking with a friend about it the other day. I'm thinking of just stopping around where Season 1 of 4400 ended and start writing right on the sequel. Which should go on for a while since I have some nice ideas for it. About OC I dunno which ep I'm at, it's the one where Summer finds out about the dean and that bitch who is now social chair having a relationship. That's the last I've seen. Probably will see the next one this weekend, which is probably the one having shown Thursday night by you. Watched some eps of One Three Hill, I like Nathan and Hailey or something, they got married. I like it but I'm afraid to watch it, I don't want to see them break up which I know will happen since it's a drama series. I much rather live with the thought they ended up married and together.

**paceyandjoeyfan4Eva:** Eww, Mike as Pacey's father. Don't get me wrong he's the best father out of the 4 teens but that would make Joey and Pacey half brother/sister. EWW, that just can't be. Besides this way you get the brother stuff and much more drama because they may have to deal with Dawson yet again.

**

* * *

Chapter 17 ****– John Witter and Drue part 2**

"Thanks Shawn, for dropping me off." Joey said to her friends as she got out of the car.

"No, problem. Just take care of Pacey, alright."

"I will, bye." Joey said and Shawn raised a hand and as good bye before driving off the hospital to pick up Jen.

Joey looked at the prison gate in front of her and gathered her strength before walking towards the guard.

----------

Pacey walked up the table outside in the fenced area his mother was sitting at.

"Hi mom." He said casually.

His mother smiled at she looked at him and said "Hi, Pacey. Is everything ok?" she asked noticing something was up.

"I just visited dad. Had a nice conversation with him, don't worry he's not awake. I have my ways to talk to people in coma. He told me an interesting story. How you didn't have a one night stand with a random guy but had been doing Mitch Leery for a while!" he almost yelled at his mother.

"He's lying." His mother told him.

"Oh, spare me your lies mother, I know he was telling the truth." Pacey told her.

Tears were forming in his mothers eyes "I'm sorry Pacey. It's just, I thought he and I had something special. But the moment Gail was pregnant I didn't matter anymore. He had just been using me. I didn't want you to find out he might be your father because I don't want him to hurt you like he hurt me."

"I think you are the one who hurt me most out off all these years of lies. Mitch has been a better parent to me then both you and d-John combined." Pacey told her.

"Listen to me Pacey, Mitch Leery will do anything to not let this come out. He will not risk losing his family for you." Mrs. Witter told him.

"You don't get it, do you mom? I don't need a father anymore. I needed a father years ago. To give me advice about girls, to help me with school, to be proud of me when I accomplished something good, to support me when I was going through tough times. I don't care what he's going to say when I tell him. But he at least deserves to know, what he does afterwards is up to him." Pacey told her.

"What do you expect will happen when you tell him Pacey. That he'll welcome you with open arms. He will make sure you will not tell anyone about it. Not anyone." His mother told him.

"I can take care of myself mom. And to be truthful I don't know how he's going to react. But I do know that whatever happens I will get through it." Pacey told her.

"We will." Joey said suddenly causing both Mrs. Witter and Pacey to look up and see her approach. "I will make sure he'll get through it. But I can't help him if he won't let me help him" Joey said and looked at Pacey.

"Joey, how did you…Jen." Pacey said.

"Yes Jen, at least she's a good friend. She was worried about you. You on the other hand the guy who is supposed to me my boyfriend tells me nothing, keeps me out of major events that happen in his life." Joey told him.

"I was going to tell you Jo but…I wanted to deal with it first. I didn't want to burden you with my problems." Pacey told her.

"Pacey, I'm your girlfriend. I dump my problems on you and you are supposed to dump yours on me. That's how a relationship works. We help each other deal with each others problems." Joey told him.

"But you're dealing with so much already." Pacey told her.

"But knowing that you're there for me to help me deal with them helps me. Allows me to have fun, to be happy and myself. You need to trust me to help you Pace. Or we're not going to make it as a couple." She told him seriously.

Pacey looked at her and put his arms around her hugging her close to her. "I love you Jo, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

Joey allowed Pacey to hug her close to him and felt her hurt and anger for him melt away as she was in his arms, breathed in his typical Pacey scent.

A voice made them look at Mrs. Witter "You hang on to this one Pacey. I can see that you love each other, deeply. I'm sorry I lied to you Pacey but I did what I thought was right. Everyone makes mistakes. Mine was believing Mitch Leery's lies. But if I hadn't I may not have had you. I love you Pacey, I understand if you can't forgive me for this but please remember that I love you, now and forever. You're my little boy." Mrs. Witter touched his cheek and through her eyes she saw a scared little boy standing there after his father had hit him for the first time. He had apologized back then. But that first time was still etched in her memory. She didn't have the strength to leave him back that, hadn't had a bond with his son a mother should have. But although she had neglected him she still had cared about him. She had talked to John about it and John had not hit Pacey again until he was older. The second time she had witnessed it he had been in Junior high, after a bad grade. Pacey still tried in school back then. It became more regular when Pacey started high school and did almost nothing in school. Still, she did nothing, she talked to John about it at times but didn't push their conversations about Pacey in fear he might leave her. Leave their family. Part of her had been glad that somewhere in his sophomore year in high school Pacey was doing good in school. And his father didn't hit him much anymore. She had suggested a fishing trip to John. And they had went and she hoped that it would make John see Pacey was a good boy and deserved his love. But again nothing, until Pacey's girl had called their house and John had answered. For the first time in a long while she witnessed concern he had about Pacey. That he cared about him. But after Andie and Pacey broke up and Pacey's grades started to slip again the hitting came again. Pacey was less and less home, until he moved out to his brothers place. She didn't see much of him after that.

"I'm sorry." She told him and knew Pacey knew what she was apologizing for he could read it in her eyes.

"I know." He said softly.

"I wasn't strong enough…I should have left him but I was afraid." Mrs. Witter said.

"And I wasn't mom? I was 10 years old when it started." Pacey told his mother.

"I know, I remember. I will never forget. I should have left him then but what was I supposed to do? I had more then just you to think about Pacey. There was also your brother and sisters that needed to be taken care off. At least that's the excuse I used to help myself sleep at night. But even when your sisters an brother were out of he house I still stayed with him. I had gotten used to it, how horrible it may sound. I even sometimes believed your father about you. But it's different now. It will be different when I get out. I promise you honey." Mrs. Witter said to him.

Joey stood there confused on what they were talking about exactly but knowing it was serious, "What are you talking about exactly? Did Mr. Witter hurt Pacey other then emotionally or something?" she asked looking from Mrs. Witter to Pacey afraid of the answer but needing to know.

----------

Shawn arrived at the hospital in the Potter truck, Jen was waiting for him outside. "Hey, thanks for picking me up." Jen said as she got into the passenger seat.

"No problem, so whereto? Joey said something about visiting an old friend." Shawn asked.

"Yeah I need to see Drue and ask him about the last night I was in New York. I tracked him down and he's in LA, which is about 3 hours away." Jen replied.

"Ok, you sure about this?" he asked her.

"Yeah, it's time to confront my past. I want to move on and the only way I will be able to do that is to know what happened." Jen told him.

"Alright." Shawn said then after a moment of pause he asked "So why did Pacey want you at the hospital and not me, wouldn't it have been easier if I just woke his father up?"

"Pacey isn't ready to deal with his father being awake. His father has hurt him, badly over the years he grew up with him. And today I found out it wasn't just emotionally that John Witter hurt Pacey." Jen told him.

"What? He hit Pacey?" Shawn asked.

Jen just nodded the sadness, pain and anger she felt when she found out still flowing through her body. Sadness and pain were now mostly what she was feeling, she had let some anger out on John Witter but mostly kept that in check because she knew Pacey wouldn't want her to hurt his father, no matter what he had done to him. Pacey still seemed to care about him. That is what her surprised her. She couldn't remember what her father had done but whatever it was had killed her relationship with him. She didn't care about him, his life. She wasn't a killer but should he get a heart attack or something like that and die she wouldn't be too sad about it. But he couldn't die before she had confronted him with the truth, whatever that was.

"Jesus, this little group we have is really screwed up when it comes to father. I think Joey has the best one, and he's a two time offended drug dealer. Your father did something so bad it traumatized you and made you forget what it was. My father bailed on my mom, Danny and me when I was 12. And now Pacey's father who told him all his life he was basically a loser and screw up and now it seems he hit him as well." Shawn said.

Jen gave a small smile "I know, we're one screwed up bunch. The four of us."

"Thankfully we have each other to help us through the tough times." Shawn said to her "I feel that as long as all of us are together there is nothing that we can't handle."

Jen looked at him and took his right hand in hers "I know" she then said surprising herself when she said and but knew instantly she indeed knew that as long as they stayed together there was nothing they would not be able to handle.

Shawn looked at her and smiled then looked back at the road, Jen took this as her cue to change the radio to a fitting song for her current mood. _"Superman" by "Five For Fighting"_

"_I can't stand to fly_

_I'm not that naive_

_I'm just out to find_

_The better part of me_

_I'm more than a bird_

_I'm more than a plane_

_I'm more than some pretty face beside a train_

_And it's not easy to be me_

_I wish that I could cry_

_Fall upon my knees_

_Find a way to lie_

_'Bout a home I'll never see_

_It may sound absurd_

_But don't be naive_

_Even heroes have the right to bleed_

_I may be disturbed_

_But won't you concede_

_Even heroes have the right to dream_

_And it's not easy to be me_

_Up, up and away, away from me_

_Well it's alright_

_You can all sleep sound tonight_

_I'm not crazy or anything_

_I can't stand to fly_

_I'm not that naive_

_Men weren't meant to ride_

_With clouds between their knees_

_I'm only a man in a silly red sheet_

_Digging for kryptonite on this one way street_

_I'm only a man in a funny red sheet_

_Looking for special things inside of me, inside of me_

_Inside of me, yeah inside of me, inside of me_

_I'm only a man in a funny red sheet_

_I'm only a man looking for a dream_

_I'm only a man in a funny red sheet_

_And it's not easy…_

_It's not easy to be me"_

(sigh I just love the music vid about Pacey with that song)

----------

"You haven't told her? I thought she already knew about…I'm sorry to bring this up when you're not ready to let her know, honey." Mrs. Witter said to her son.

"It's ok, it's time she knew. The only person I ever told this was Dawson. And I made him swear not to tell anyone, not even his parents…. Jo…" Pacey swallowed and took a breath before he looked in her eyes needing her strength to tell her this.

Joey took his hand in hers and squeezed it "it's ok, Pace. You can tell me."

Pacey smiled weakly at her "remember sometimes that I stayed at Dawson's because things were bad at home. Well they were, at times when my father was angry or displeased with me…he used to beat me." He stopped as he saw Joey's eyes widen then pain appearing in them. Pain for him. "It's ok Jo, don't feel too bad. I always knew when things got to bad. I either stayed with Dawson or all those nights I stayed at the Potter B & B when we were still building it and getting it off the ground." He was cut off by Joey throwing her arms around him hugging him tight to her.

"I'm so sorry Pace. I should have known. Those nights at Dawson, the bruises you claimed were from falls or bumping into something. I should have known, I could have helped-"

"No, you could not have helped me Joey. I wouldn't have let you. I was such a mess back then. The only person that was really there for me was Dawson, he lend me his world to escape in. You and I weren't that close then, we fought over Dawson's attention, you needing to escape from your own life a much as I needed to. But that escaping didn't solve things. It made me more messed up and at the same time sometimes happy. When we started to get close, the first time I wanted to tell you but I didn't. Your mother was sick and you had enough to deal with. I couldn't involve you into more problems. Things were bad around that time, dad hated the fact I was hanging out with you when your father was being suspected by him of dealing drugs. It's not your fault, I chose to defy him continuously on seeing you and being your friend. As long as I had you and Dawson a beating from him wasn't as bad." Pacey paused as he felt hot tears from Joey on his shirt.

He carefully pulled back just far enough so he could raised her head and look into her eyes, he smiled at her and wiped a tear away with his thump. "Hey, there is no need to cry, Jo. I survived, we're together. Everything turned out all right. Well except for 3 years of our lives missing but the little green men or whatever is responsible for that."

Joey looked into those beautiful stormy blue eyes and felt herself calm down, "I love you Pace." She whispered. "But you should have told me this sooner. No matter that I had other stuff to deal with. You were, are important in my life. You were back then and you still are. You were dealing with this and helping me deal with my mothers sickness. I should have had the chance to help you."

"Things were different back then Jo, I was younger. I didn't know how to deal with it. Sharing my feelings, with anyone scared the hell out of me. Especially since I was constantly told was a stupid screw up I was. I've come a long way from being that emotionally screwed up to where I am now. Still emotionally screwed up, but not as much as I was back then. I have Tamara, Jen, Andie, Dawson, Jack, Will, Shawn, and especially you to thank for. You have helped me so much by just being there loving me, you have no idea how much you mean to me Joey. I love you so much, I have hidden it from myself, tried to ignore it, fought not to." Pacey smiled at her "but I can't stop myself from loving you. I know you can do better then me but I don't think I have the strength to let you go. I know it's selfish but I need you."

"Let me go? Pacey if you ever let me go…I don't even want to think about it. I need you in my life Pacey, promise me you'll never leave me. Whatever problems we'll have that we'll talk about it." Joey said as she looked at him.

"I promise Jo, I don't want to leave you but I sometimes feel like I'm holding you back from the person you can be. What you can achieve." Pacey told her.

"Stop being silly Pacey. Ever since Junior year when I cried over Dawson at your shoulder you've been challenging me. You made me the woman I always dreamt to be. Strong, loved and happy. You give me strength, you make me feel loved, you make me happy, you make me feel beautiful. You make me feel more then I ever thought I could be. I don't know about soul mates Pace, but I do know that what we have is special." Joey told him.

Pacey smiled at her "God you're beautiful." She smiled and he leaned in kissing her lips softly.

The clearing of a throat interrupted them and the looked guiltily, or at least Joey did, Pacey was smirking, at a guard. "visiting hours are over." The guard told them.

"Ok, let me just say goodbye to my mom." Pacey said and turned to his mother. "Bye, I'll…I'll see you when I see you ma." He gave her a small smile and then with his arm still around Joey turned to leave.

"Bye Mrs. Witter." Joey called as she and Pacey walked away.

"Bye Pacey, Joey. Take good care of each other." Mrs. Witter said as she watched her son and his girlfriend go. The fear of him taking to Mitch was still there but not as strong as it had been when he broke the news to her, for she knew Joey and his friends would be there for him. To take care of him as they took care of each other. "alright let's go, inside." The guard said to her and with one last look she turned around and walked along with the other prison women back inside.

----------

Shawn pulled the truck up the parking lot by a club for rich people, Drue's mother owned it and made Drue help out from time to time.

"Maybe it's best if you waited here, Drue can be…difficult to deal with." Jen said.

"Which is exactly why you might need me Jen, come on don't shut me out now." Shawn told her.

Jen sighted and took a deep breath "ok, let's go."

----------

"Hey Drue" Jen said walking up to the bar he was sitting at. Shawn took a seat beside Jen.

"Jen Lindley, I wondered what had happened to you. Where did the Lindley's hide you all those years? And what is your secret, you still look like you're 17." Drue asked her.

Jen smiled "Capeside, not really a secret considering I am one of the 4400, but you knew that. You must have read the list on the internet by now."

Drue smiled "I saw it but I didn't believe it until now."

"I need to ask you something Drue, and I need you to answer it honestly because I can't remember." Jen paused then asked "What happened that last night between me and my father when I was in New York?"

"Hmm. Well, you invited me over because your horrible parents were sending you away. We

began at my place, where we emptied out my pop's liquor cabinet. Then we picked up some

good stuff in Washington Square Park before heading back to your deluxe apartment in the sky. Now, if I remember correctly, we got particularly comfy on the sofa, heard keys in the door, and hid in your room, where you continued to ravage me.

It was quite mind-blowing. Especially the part

when your mother walked in and joined us." Drue told Jen.

"You're repulsive, you know that? Why are you doing this?" Jen asked him.

"Why are you? The past is past, Lindley. Just let it be." Drue replied.

"Well, I'd like to, all right, but I can't. I just need to know what happened. Won't you please

tell me?" Jen asked him.

"You know what? I haven't worked through it yet." Drue replied.

Jen sighted deeply "You know, I thought that maybe just once you'd be able to help me out here. Maybe you had changed. I guess I was wrong."

"Just tell her what happened." Shawn told Drue.

"This is private, whoever you are." Drue asked.

"This is Shawn, a friend." Jen said to him.

"You are not going to leave me alone until I tell you, are you?" Drue asked.

"Nope, and you know with all the attacks on 4400 you could get hurt while we're around you." Shawn told him.

Drue sighted "Fine, the truth about what happened that night, since it means so much to you." Drue said.

"I'm listening." Jen replied.

"The truth is, you were really wasted that day, and when you brought me back to your place, I was shocked. I mean, you told me about what happened with Billy and how you guys got

caught, but you still brought me home. We sat on the sofa, where you waited for me to clumsily make a move. You knew I kind of liked you, but, um, you really didn't seem that into it. Whatever. We didn't get very far before your parents came home.

"And my dad?" Jen asked him.

"Your dad... your dad was furious. You guys just started going at it. He called you a slut. You

called him a hypocrite. Just as it started getting interesting, he tossed my ass.

"So that's it. You don't know what else we were fighting about?" Jen asked.

"No. But you made it perfectly clear that it wasn't about us. Nothing that night was about us." Drue told her.

"I used you to provoke him, didn't I?" Jen asked then sighted deeply "Oh, god. That's why you didn't want to talk about it."

"No worries. I just figured you were a lesbian or something." Drue replied.

"Heh heh! I wish. Drue, I'm sorry. I'm real sorry I used you." Jen said smiling slightly.

"Apology accepted." Drue replied.

"Good, thanks." Jen said to him.

Drue's cell phone rang. "No worries, hey baby." He said answering his cell phone.

Jen shook her head and smiled "Let's go." She said to Shawn and looked at Drew one last time waved, he waved back and out she walked.

"Freak" Jen heard but when she turned around it was too late, a knife was plunged inside her.

"JEN!" Shawn called out seeing Billy with a bloodied knife as Jen stumbled backwards. Rage flowed through him and needed to get out and he jumped Billy. They dropped to the ground, he didn't even feel the knife slash his arm as he landed on top of Billy and his hands were on Billy's arms and he felt Billy's life force being sucked into him. He saw the blood on his arm and saw the wound slowly close itself. _'Jen!'_ his mind screamed and he quickly got off Billy and let him go to rush over to Jen and placed his hands over her stab wound.

"You're going to be ok, Jen" Shawn said as he felt his power kick in and life his, Billy's and Jen's life force all flowing to her wound. Moments later her wound was closed and she looked at him.

"Shawn?" she asked "what happened, my stomach…"

"Is healed, you were stabbed by your ex Billy." Shawn told her.

"Oh, thanks. You didn't…." Jen asked without asking.

"No, he's still breathing. He'll be fine in a couple of hours." Shawn told her.

"Ok, good. Last thing I need is you going to jail because of me." Jen told him.

"Jen, I would do anything for you…and Pacey and Joey. You are my family, the people I trust my life to." _'and my heart'_ he added silently.

She smiled, "Same here." She looked at each other and their lips closed in and before either knew it their lips met and brushed over each other gently but filled with love and passion, the moment was so sexually charged for both of them that they were soon lost in a deep kiss.

When the pulled back for the need of oxygen they looked at each other "wow" Jen said looking into his eyes.

"I know" Shawn said smiling, "that was one great kiss."

"It was." Jen agreed then asked "what does it mean?"

"Whatever you want it to mean Jen. I mean I do have feelings for you beyond friendship, I like you, a lot. But I don't think you really need a boyfriend right now, or do you?" he asked.

Jen looked at the ground thinking then back into his eyes "I don't know. Everything is so complicated with my father. I like to talk to you, I don't want to lose that if this goes badly. I'm not good with relationships."

"Me neither, but if we continue to do this we can talk and make out." Shawn said.

"I don't know, give me some time to think about it. Please?" she asked him.

Shawn smiled "Sure, I can wait." He said to her.

She smiled back at him then looked around "I think we should probably go. Before police or worse you uncle shows up."

Shawn smiled and got up, he extended his hand and helped her up before they walked back to the truck.

* * *

Next chapter, the meeting. Review please. 


End file.
